Rizzoli & Isles One Shots
by cooper159
Summary: This is a series of Rizzoli & Isles one shots and mini stories. This is going to be a mix of different things! I'm going to be writing chapters and I'd like you to tell me if I should continue them and make them into mini stories. I'm taking requests to feel free to message me.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Sammiee** for beta reading this chapter.

**WARNING!** This is a **G!PEEN** story. Not all my stories will be g!Peen.

* * *

**Wrong Name.**

"Oh God." Maura moaned as hands pulled and pinched at hard nipples.

"Uhhh- Harder." Maura demanded as she pushed and pulled herself up and down, hands on her hips, helping her raise and forcing her back down.

The sound of skin slapping, heavy breathing, pants and grunts came from the small apartment in south Boston.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." The Doctor moaned feeling her orgasm on approach.

The bed began to move back and forth scraping along the oak wood floor, the sound of the headboard banging into the wall as Maura moved faster.

"Uhhhhh, rub my clit." Maura begged as her walls began to tighten. She just needed that edge to send her flying into ecstasy.

Maura began to pinch and pull at her breasts with one hand, as they were abandoned to help the small woman move up and down. As her orgasm came closer and closer, Maura snaked her dominant hand down between her legs, pushing the useless hand away and began to rub frantically at her clit, unhappy with the friction that was previously being created. That was all the Doctor needed before she went flying over the edge.

"Oh God….uhhh-uh-ohh. G-g-god uhhhh, ohhhh, fuck! Jane, Jane…JANE!" Maura shouted into the small room. Back arched, her dominant hand continued to rub her clit as she rode through her orgasm while her left hand stilled its movements on her breasts, before collapsing onto the bed.

As Maura was laying on her side in the uncomfortable bed, her phone began to ring. Reaching over to the night stand, leaning over the figure in bed, she grabbed it and answered.

"Doctor Isles." Maura said into the phone.

"Yes, okay. No I'm fine, just out on a date. Yes. No I must have missed dispatch. Yes. That's not a problem Jane, just text me the address." Maura said.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." Maura finished as she ended the call and looked over to the man of the bed she was in.

"Sorry, that was work. There's been a murder." Maura told the bulky man.

"Can't they call another medical examiner?" Dennis questioned. He was furious that Maura had called out Jane's name and seemed completely oblivious that she was doing it.

"No. Apparently it's a rather sensitive case; someone of high class and as Chief Medical Examiner I'm required to be there." Maura explained as she pulled on her panties.

Dennis didn't reply, he just sat up properly in bed and watched Maura get re-dressed.

Once the Doctor was fully dressed and looked presentable, she grabbed her handbag and walked towards the bed.

"I'll call you soon?" Maura questioned before leaving a small kiss on the man's lips before she headed out of the room.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was sat on her living room couch, not listening to the television sounding in the background. She was staring down at the phone in her hand desperate for the phone call, Joe Friday by her side. Maura had cancelled their Friday night take out time and gone out on another date with Dennis-I-love-myself-Rockmond. Jane could not stand the man. She got bad vibes from him and he always tried to hug her. Jane despised the man even more when Maura decided to innocently inform her a few weeks ago at a crime scene that they had finally taken their relationship to the next level and had sex. Maura had dated a lot of men but she never slept with many of them, she preferred to get to know them slightly and made up her own '**_no sex until the fourth date rule_**' with the majority of them. Not many made it to the fourth date as they either tried too soon and Maura never called them again, or the Doctor ended up diagnosing them with some form of disorder. The ones who made it to the fourth date were rewarded but few had the privilege. And a few weeks back was Maura and Dennis' fourth date and they did indeed have sex.

Jane hated the man for that. It wasn't anything personal, it was just that it should have been her kissing Maura, dating Maura and having sex with Maura. Jane had been undeniably in love with the Doctor for years, she was just too shy to say anything or ask the Doctor out. Jane would be one of those who dated Maura with a medical condition, which by the fourth date she would most definitely be diagnosed. Jane signed and looked down at the bulge in her boxer shorts, she wished she'd have the courage to tell Maura, or at least show her. She knew the Doctor would never judge her, let alone love her any less however Jane just didn't want to be one of those people Maura dated with a weird condition and frankly the big-bad-ass-shot-herself-detective was scared.

Jane was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the phone ring, she just felt the vibration of it in her hand.

"Ma?" Jane greeted the caller.

"Hi to you too, Janie." Angela replied.

"Is he gone?" Jane asked, completely ignoring her mother.

"Jane, it wouldn't hurt to be more polite to your mother." Angela argued.

"Right, sorry Ma….Is he gone?" Jane questioned again.

"Yes Janie he's gone but I don-" Angela didn't get time to finish her sentence as Jane hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out of her apartment.

* * *

No more than ten minutes later did Jane pull up outside Maura's house in Beacon Hill armed with a crate of beer and a bottle of Maura's favourite wine. Stepping out of the car, Jane walked to Maura's front door to find it unlocked, she rolled her eyes.

"It's just me Maura." Jane shouted through the house.

"Oh, thank god. I'm in here Jane." Maura replied.

Jane put the beer and wine down and headed towards Maura's bedroom.

"Maur, how many times do I have to tell you to lock your-" Jane rambled before she entered Maura's bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh. My. God. Maura." Jane said as she turned around as quickly as possible. The sight in front of her made Jane blush as she felt her penis grow hard.

Maura was laying on her bed, completely naked. The duvet discarded on the floor and her hands spread wide above her head as they were handcuffed to each bed post with her legs loose and crossed at the ankle in a desperate attempt to keep some of her modesty.

"What the hell Maur?" Jane questioned, her back to the Doctor.

"Un-cuff me Jane." Maura begged, she was so embarrassed.

"W-why are you even...?" Jane trailed off.

"Dennis was here and I guess he found your handcuffs in my draw and I thought he wanted to spice things up so I let him, you know….tie me up." Maura said feeling more and more embarrassed as this conversation progressed.

"Okay..." Jane said with her back still facing Doctor.

"…and then he left." Maura said, her voice quiet.

"What do you mean _he left_? He left you like _this_?" Jane asked, turning around but not quite looking at the Doctor.

Maura tilted her head to the side as a yes.

"Oh god…is he coming back?" Jane asked, thinking she'd interrupted some sexual game.

"No…I don't think he's ever coming back." Maura mumbled.

"So why are you-?"

"Jane just help un-cuff me please." Maura begged, not wanting to dwell on her current situation.

"Erm, u-uh okay." Jane sighed, she walked over to the other side of the bed, with difficulty as her erection was growing harder and harder at the thought of Doctor Isles having a kinky side and better yet, she was tied up with Jane's old handcuffs.

"Here Maur." Jane said as she pulled the duvet cover up over the Doctor and covered her up.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura said with a small smile at the gesture. She could tell the Italian was uncomfortable because she wouldn't look at her properly.

"Right…I don't have the keys to these cuffs but I could try and pick them?" Jane said with a small smile as she inspected the locks from a distance.

"Unless I can snap the posts?" Jane said already knowing the answer.

"What? No! I had this bed designed especially. It's a one of a kind." Maura said looking at Jane with wide eyes at such a suggestion. That was typical Maura Isles for you, rather stay naked, hand cuffed to a bed than destroy it.

"It's probably gonna take a while Maur. I'm a little rusty." Jane said trying all ways to avoid spending a long time sat over the Doctor's naked form, although covered by a duvet Jane knew what was laying beneath.

"It's okay." Maura said with a small smile.

"I'll just go find a bobby pin." Jane said as she walked towards the door.

"Jane wait…d-do you mind getting me drink?" Maura pleaded.

"Really, Maura?" Jane whined.

"Jane I've been in this position for nearly an hour. I am freezing-g, hungry and h-h-humiliated. I've never felt more em-embarrassed in my whole life that a man has left me in this position and even more embarrassed that you had to find me. All I'm asking is for you to get me a drink." Maura argued as she felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

"Holy shit are you crying?" Jane said, shocked.

"I-I'm trying not to, I-I-jus-" Maura sniffed.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'll get you a drink and we'll have your out of them cuffs in no time Maur." Jane said with a big grin.

* * *

Ten minutes later when Jane finally managed to find a bobby pin by going to the guest house and asking her mother, she returned to the bedroom with two bobby pins and a glass of cold water.

"Oh my god, what took you so long?" Maura asked.

"I couldn't find any bobby pins! I had to ask my Ma in the end and-" Jane began to explain.

"You did what?!" Maura shouted.

"What? I just told her you couldn't open one of your drawers…"Jane reasoned.

Maura huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Here sweetie." Jane said holding the glass out to Maura.

The Doctor gave Jane a '_really_?' look and pulled her hands thus making the metal clank against the headboard.

"Oh…right." Jane said as she suddenly remembered the position Maura was currently in. Jane's erection that had settled down in the chaos of looking for a bobby pin made itself known. Jane groaned in frustration and moved to sit on the bed next to the Doctor.

"Sit up a bit." Jane said as she moved to lean over the Doctor.

Maura did as she was asked and moved her head up a bit. She smiled to herself at how gentle Jane was with her when the Italian brought her hand behind Maura's head to steady her as she helped her drink the glass of water.

Dark brown eyes met hazel green ones as Maura took a long sip of the water. The two were so close together that they were in kissing distance. Jane watched Maura's neck as she gulped down the glass of water. Pulling the glass back when the Doctor was finished, Jane's eyes moved down to Maura's lips and her tongue that darted out to catch the droplets on her lips. Jane released a breath she didn't know she was holding and noticed some of the water had spilled down onto the Doctor chin. Without realising what she was doing she brought her hand to Maura's chin and wiped away the water before bringing her thumb and running it along the Doctor's bottom lip. Maura didn't hesitate to allow Jane's thumb to rub along her lip before she took it into her mouth and brushed her tongue along it. Jane's eyes widened when the Doctor sucked her thumb into her mouth.

Jane's penis twitched when the Doctor did this. She was grateful she had tight jeans on to conceal her erection. She didn't know how much more she could take, it was getting painfully hard to keep it hidden so tightly, all Jane wanted to do was release it from its constraints.

"Right, let's get you free." Jane said as she cleared her throat and removed her thumb from the Doctor's mouth.

Jane couldn't get the right position with the way the cuffs had been shut, therefore she had to lean over Maura slightly to get the bobby pin in the lock without hurting the Doctor.

"Just tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll stop." Jane said as she gave the Doctor one last glance before getting stuck in.

"Why did he leave you like this?" Jane found herself asking.

"He was annoyed with me." Maura said as she remembered the way Dennis had screamed in her face before slamming the door as he walked out of her house.

"Why? Did you moan someone else's name or something?" Jane said as a joke.

When Maura didn't deny it nor say anything at all, Jane looked down.

"Oh my god, you didn't?" Jane said shocked.

"It can easily happen." Maura shrugged.

"Although, the way he acted I'm glad it happened. I don't want to ever see him again. He definitely wasn't the man I thought he was…" Maura said with a distant look.

An awkward silence developed between them.

"Can you just get me out of this position?" Maura asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Jane sat back up and attempted to undo the locks again.

After a good ten minutes of silence, just the sound of clicking and grunts from Jane were heard. The Italian broke the silence.

"Was it Ian?" Jane questioned.

"Sorry?" Maura asked as she was lost in her own world.

"Was it Ian's name you er…said?" Jane asked, she didn't know why she was so interested.

"Oh…n-no. It wasn't Ian's name." Maura said.

"Oh." Jane replied as she began to think of someone else she liked a lot, someone else who she once referred to as the _**'love of my life'** _but couldn't think of anyone.

As Jane was busy twisting and turning the pin in the lock, she couldn't help but peek a glance down at Maura and saw the Doctor had her eyes closed. Jane smiled at how beautiful she looked before her attention was drawn elsewhere. Jane once again felt her penis swell as she saw the Doctors hard nipples straining through the thin material of the duvet. Jane mouth watered as she imagined swirling her hot tongue across those hard nubs before scraping her teeth over them. The thought alone made her penis rage with desire, if she wasn't careful she would cum just thinking about her best friend.

"It's cold." Maura said breaking Jane's stare.

"Wh-what-I-wasn't-I-I" Jane stuttered as she nearly fell backwards off the bed when she leaned back.

"What?" Maura said opening her eyes.

Relief flooded Jane when she realized Maura was just saying it was cold in general. The Italian thought for a moment she had been caught staring at the Doctor's nipples. However the honey blonde's attention was draw elsewhere when she opened her eyes from meditating. As Jane was leaning over the Doctor to undo the lock, her torso and lower half were near Maura's face and as the Doctor opened her eyes she couldn't draw her eyes away from the bulge in Jane's pants. Maura brushed it off at first, assuming it was the shape of the jeans created by the zip until Jane leaned back. When Jane moved her position, the pants got tighter around her crotch and revealed a phallus shaped object next to Jane's leg. Maura was about to approach the subject when there was a sudden locking sound and her wrist was released.

"Ha! That's one down." Jane cheered as she took the handcuff off the bedpost and placed it on the nightstand.

"Ouch." Maura hissed as she brought her free hand up to the one still handcuffed and rubbed around her wrist as best as she could.

Jane took Maura's hand in her own and rubbed around the red mark it had left when she tried to pull loose. Jane scrunched her nose up at the mark it left and ran her scarred hands around it.

"That looks sore Maura. Do you want some ice?" Jane questioned, her hands never leaving Maura's.

Maura shook her head no before her eyes left Jane's and darted to the Italian's crotch.

"Jane…" Maura whispered.

"Yeah?" Jane croaked back with a small smile.

"Wh-what's in your pants?" Maura questioned, looking back up at Jane.

The smile on Jane's face dropped when Maura asked her that. She avoided eye contact and felt a blush creeping on her face. Letting go of Maura's hand, Jane sat up and away from the Doctor.

When Jane reacted like that Maura understood.

"I-I-think I'm gonna head out." Jane mumbled as she stood up.

"No. Please don't run from me Jane." Maura said as she looked the Italian dead in the eyes. Satisfied Jane wasn't going to run, Maura patted the space next to her.

Jane sighed and walked back towards the bed, she never could resists those eyes. Sitting down, she arranged herself so her boner wasn't obvious.

"D-do you have a penis Jane?" Maura asked as her free hand laced their fingers together.

Jane didn't respond verbally she just nodded her head, again avoiding eye contact with Maura.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maura asked feeling hurt.

"I-I didn't w-want you t-to think I w-was a-a freak." Jane said trying to be brave but her voice failed her.

"Look at me." Maura said as she tugged on Jane's hand.

Jane looked at Maura and tried so desperately to fight back the tears. Maura sat up properly before she brought her hand to Jane's cheek.

"I would never think you were a freak Jane. There is nothing wrong with being intersex…" Maura said. Jane cringed at the word intersex. "…This doesn't change a thing. You will always be my best friend and the one I love no matter what. Do you understand?" Maura said wiping away Jane's tears.

Jane nodded in understanding before her eyes looked at Maura's lips and she subconsciously licked her own. Maura saw this and moved her hand from Jane's cheek into the Italian's hair and pulled her closer. As the two got closer and closer, just mere millimeters away, Jane looked into Maura's hazel green eyes as if asking for permission. Maura responded by bringing her lips to Jane's.

The first kiss was awkward but perfect. Neither wanted to deepen the kiss, frightened they'd scare the other away. It wasn't until Maura felt something hard press against her leg as Jane was leaning over her did she pull back from the kiss. Jane's eyes were closed and her lips were parted. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Maura. The detective was terrified to open her eyes and see Maura's expression but knew she had to soon. As Jane opened her eyes, she noticed Maura was watching, her bottom lip between her teeth, following her line of sight, she could have died in embarrassment when she saw the Doctor's eyes were pinned to Jane's straining erection.

"Oh god. I'm s-so-sorry Maur." Jane said as she pulled her top down to try and cover her penis.

"Don't hide it." Maura said seductively as she placed her hand on top of Jane's.

However Maura's hand never stopped at Jane's it continued down until it felt Jane's erection through her jeans. Maura began to rub it lightly while looking up at Jane. Jane couldn't stop her hips rolling forward when Maura began to stroke her.

"Take your pants off Jane." Maura commanded.

"W-what?" Jane stuttered.

"I said, take your pants off." Maura spelled out each word as she moved her hand from Jane's crotch and pushed the duvet off of herself, revealing her naked body.

Jane was motionless for a minute or two when the Doctor revealed her body. She felt a throbbing between her legs as she saw those large perky pale breasts, with hard rosy nipples standing to a point. Her eyes traveled down Maura's gorgeous body until they reached between her legs, where she was greeted by nearly trimmed, light brown hair. The detective was brought back to earth when she felt a hand tugging at her belt and popping open her jeans. Maura's perfectly manicured hand pulled down Jane's zipper and pulled at her boxers before releasing them, making an elastic sound echo throughout the room.

Jane seemed to snap back into reality and the detective pulled her t-shirt from over her head and began to kick off her shoes, socks and finally her jeans. Sitting up, she was sat there with just a tent in her boxer shorts.

"Take them off." Maura begged, she desperately needed to see Jane's sex.

Jane slowly lowered her boxers and moaned as her erection sprung from its constraints and the cool air hit her.

"Oh Jane." Maura moaned. She'd never seen one so perfect before. It was just the right size for what the Doctor liked, long, thick, not too veiny, the head wasn't too big and the detective wasn't even fully hard yet.

"Come here." Maura pleaded as her legs fell willingly open.

Jane crawled up the bed and lay directly over Maura. When she was close enough, Maura pulled Jane by her hair and crashed their lips together. Their tongues were not shy to make themselves known this time. As tongues brushed lips and rubbed against each other, Maura moaned as she grinded her hips up into Jane's feeling the detective's rock hard penis against her stomach.

"Jane…please." Maura begged as she brought one of the Italian's hands down onto her breasts.

Jane wasted no time in teasing Maura's hard nipples with the tip of her finger, while sticking her tongue back into the Doctor mouth.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as the Italian began to pinch and pull at already hard nipples.

Jane began to kiss and suck down the Doctor neck, as she got closer and closer to her breasts before she swirled her hot tongue around each nipple before sucking on it hard causing the Doctor's back to arch.

"Jane." Maura whispered.

Jane ignored the Doctors plea as she thought she was moaning and began to make her way further down Maura's body.

"Wait." Maura said, tangling her fingers in Jane's hair before pulling her upwards.

"I don't want to cum until you're inside me." Maura begged, she loved foreplay but she needed to feel Jane inside her now.

"Okay." Jane replied.

Crawling back up the Doctor's body, Jane gulped when she felt Maura wrap her legs around Jane's waist. Jane was so worried she'd disappoint the Doctor that she sort of froze.

"Don't over think it Jane…just do what feels natural." Maura pleaded as she gave Jane a kiss of encouragement.

Jane nodded and looked down between their bodies, she rubbed her penis along Maura's core and coated it with the Doctor's wet juices. As Jane grabbed the tip and was about to line her throbbing erection with Maura's core, she remembered something.

"We need protection." Jane husked. She wanted nothing more than to feel the inside of Maura's hot tight walls without wearing anything but she considered how Maura must feel.

"Top draw." Maura wined, she just needed Jane inside her.

Jane nodded and sat up, reaching into the draw where she assumed Maura kept her handcuffs she pulled out a packet of condoms. Jane was about to use her teeth to open the packet when Maura spoke out.

"No…I changed my mind. I want to feel you cum inside me." Maura begged.

"What abou-" Jane began.

"Jesus Jane, I'll get the morning after pill, just fuck me already." Maura nearly screamed in frustration.

Jane threw the unused condom on the floor and positioned herself on top of the Doctor. If she wanted to be fucked, oh she was going to get fucked. _Hard_. Jane didn't even use her hand to guide her hard cock into Maura's pussy. The Doctor was so wet, she slid in easily with one thrust.

"Mmm." Maura moaned when Jane entered her.

"Oh shit." Jane breathed. She'd never felt anything to deviously good before. She could literally feel Maura hot and wet walls smother her hard member.

Jane stayed in that position for a while to let the Doctor adjust to her size before she began to move.

In, out.

In, out.

In, out.

It was hard to adjust and get going at first until the two found a steady rhythm. With each thrust in, Maura's hips rose to meet Jane. Maura's free hand was alternating between pulling on Jane's ass to pull her harder and pinching at her own nipples, while her free hand found itself grabbing onto the bed post for dear life.

"Go faster. Go harder." Maura begged as the sound of metal clanging against wood filled the room.

Jane lifted herself up on her palms and began to move faster and harder into the Doctor, she was relentless now, all the years of built up frustration of the Doctor dating these useless ass holes started to appear in Jane. As she remember the smug look on each of their faces after spending the night in the Doctor's bed, Jane found herself slamming into the Doctor causing both their bodies to move, the bed slamming against the wall with each upwards stroke.

"Oh god, **_there_**, right there! Fuckkkk." Maura panted as her hand had a white knuckled grip on the bed post.

"God you're so tight." Jane moaned into the Doctor's ear as she began to feel Maura's walls clamp down around her large dick.

"Oh god, Jane. I-I-ohhhh-I'm not gonn-I'm going to cum." Maura moaned as she felt herself get tighter and tighter around Jane's dick.

Jane knowing exactly what the Doctor needed, sneaked her hand down and rubbed the Doctor's clit.

The second Jane pushed down hard on Maura's clit, her orgasm hit her.

"OH GOD…FUCK…UHHH-OH J-JANE-UHHHHH." Maura screamed as her back arched. Her orgasm was so intense she gripped the post on the headboard so tight that it snapped, releasing her hand.

Jane continued to thrust back and forth into the Doctor with great difficulty as she became so tight but she needed that edge to send her over the edge. Jane began to grunt until Maura slipped her hand between them and cupped Jane's balls before squeezing them hard, sending the Italian into a raging orgasm.

"UHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT, UHHH FUCKKK MAURAAA." Jane shouted, her voice deep as she squirted her load inside the Doctor before she collapsed.

Both women were breathing heavy on the bed, Jane was laying all of her weight on the Doctor, both covered in sweat and cum, she didn't pull out and Maura didn't want to; both enjoying the feeling of being together so intimately.

"It was your name." Maura whispered.

"What, sweetie?" Jane asked looking up from the Doctors chest.

"It was your name I moaned out." Maura said taking her lip between her teeth to stifle a laugh.

"Oh my god, no wonder that man hates me." Jane began to laugh into Maura's chest.

"God, I love you." Jane said before she could stop herself.

Maura's laughter stopped when she realised what Jane had just said, as did the Italian.

"Shit, I-I-I'm so-sorr-" Jane tried.

"I love you too." Maura responded pulling Jane into a tighter embrace.

"You broke the bedpost." Jane said with a grin.

"Totally worth it." Maura admitted.

As both woman began to chuckle in laugher, Maura pulled up the duvet cover and yanked it over them both. She loved the feel of Jane's naked body lying on top of her, her penis still buried deep and Jane's face hidden in Maura's neck.

She began running her hand through Jane's hair until a voice broke their tranquility.

"Janie I found some more bobby pins if yo-" Angela announced walking to the bedroom before stopping dead as she saw Maura naked with a woman on top of her. It wasn't until she saw a head of dark locks on Maura's chest did she know it was her daughter.

"Well it's about damn time you two." Angela announced, walking further into the room.

"Oh my god, Ma! Get out." Jane nearly screamed in shock as she tried to hide Maura's body with her own.

"Oh honey don't be ashamed, it's nothing I've not seen before." Angela continued as she decided to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Ma! Come on! Get out!" Jane said whilst kicking her feet, it was difficult to move as she was still inside the Doctor.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going." Angela said.

Jane hide her face in Maura's neck, she could have died from humiliation.

"I don't want you using these." Angela said as she picked up the big packet of condoms and threw them into Maura's bin.

"Oh my god." Jane whined, face still hidden.

"I want grandbabies, Janie." Angela said whilst pointing her finger between Maura and Jane before she left the room.

Once Jane was satisfied Angela had left, she looked up from Maura's chest with apologetic eyes.

"I am so so s-" Jane said.

"Two, Jane." Maura said happily as she held two fingers up.

"Two? Two what?" Jane questioned, confused.

"Two babies." Maura said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

**WARNING!** This is a **G!PEEN** story, if you don't like, don't read. Not all of these one shots will be G!Peen I'm just responding to requests.

I would like to thank **Izzy** for Beta reading this chapter! I might make this into a short story so let me know what you think!

* * *

** The ****Fiancé ****or the Best Friend.**

Jane Rizzoli was packing her life away in boxes. She had decided she could no longer stay in Boston and watch her best friend, Maura Isles, get married to some College professor she had only known six months. The truth was Jane was so happy for Maura when she first met this Jack Armstrong, he seemed polite, smart, kind, a little awkward but he seemed like a good guy and he made Maura happy. Jane encouraged the relationship as she assumed it was another one of Maura's flings; that it wouldn't last and after Maura cancelling on their date for the third time, Jane thought he'd stop calling.

What Jane never prepared for was for the Doctor to stop spending as much time with her, she never expected to be replaced. See, every Friday night for the past five years, the girls would go to the Dirty Robber, have a meal, a few drinks with some colleagues and head back to either Maura's or Jane's to watch a movie. But things began to change and it all started a few months ago, Jane noticed Maura wasn't turning up at the Robber and each time she text the Doctor she would received an instantly reply with an excuse that she wasn't feeling up to it, or that Bass was sick or she was catching up on paper work. Jane shrugged it off the first couple of times and put it down to Maura needing some alone time, as the Doctor never did well in crowds.

* * *

It was this particular Saturday that Jane suspected something. The detective found herself reluctantly in work on her supposed weekend off waiting in Maura's office. The M.E hadn't turned up at the Robber last night, she informed Jane that she was busy preparing for another medical examiners lecture at one of the local community schools and Jane had told her not to worry about it. The Italian was busy sat on the Doctor's uncomfortable chair when there was a knock at her door, Jane being the only person in the room, stood up. In walked a courier carrying a large plant of some kind and assuming she was Doctor Isles, he handed the plant to Jane. Jane smiled to herself as she placed the plant on Maura's desk, she guessed it was another item Maura had order online to fill her office with, however it was the small white card that was trapped in between a branch on the plant that struck Jane's attention.

Jane carefully pulled the card free, ensuring not to damage the plant and saw writing that read _'Doctor Maura Isles_' Jane being the snooping person she was removed the tiny card from its envelope and read it.

_"I had a wonderful time last night; we should try that French Restaurant again…All my love, Jack."_

Jane scrunched her nose up at the little message, since when was Maura dating Jack? Jane assumed since Maura hadn't mentioned anything about him and Jane had assumed that they never went out again after she'd cancelled three times. Feeling rather hurt that she'd been lied to, Jane put the card back and headed upstairs into the bulletin.

* * *

It was this certain Friday that Jane would never forget, the day her suspicious where confirmed and everything came to light. Jane had seen Maura in the Division One Café that morning and asked if she wanted to skip the Robber tonight and just grab some take out. She was met with the reply that Maura was too busy with paper work to socialise. Jane nodded in agreement and carried on with her day.

Jane looked at her watch and saw it was a little past ten, she looked up at the clock on the bulletin wall to confirm. Rubbing her eyes she informed Korsak and Frankie that she was calling it a night. Jane locked her desk drawers before grabbing her blazer jacket and heading for the elevator. Jane pressed the button and got in. The Detective found herself yawning and was surprised when the ding of the elevator opened at the bottom floor of the building, the morgue, Maura's morgue. Jane pulled a face when she realised where she was, looking at the highlighted red arrow button, she must have pressed the ground floor out of habit and shook her head. Clicking the up button, Jane decided to grab some Chinese food and head over to Maura's. Although the Medical Examiner had said she was busy doing paper work, Jane knew she often forgot to eat when she was so into her work, so thought she'd surprise her.

It was just after half past ten when Jane's cruiser pulled up outside Maura's house, she noticed the kitchen light on and smiled the Medical Examiner hadn't had an early night. Grabbing the brown bag containing Maura's favourite appetiser, Jane headed up the patio and around the back of the house. Jane picked the key to Maura's back door from her chain and opened the door.

"Hey Maur, It's just me." Jane shouted through the house.

When Jane received no reply, she made her way further into the house. Looking around the kitchen and living room, the Doctor was nowhere to be found. Jane thought maybe she'd gone to get ready for bed so headed towards the bedroom. As she got closer, she heard grunting that sounded as though someone was in pain. Jane's detective instincts kicked in and she speed up and headed in the direction of Maura's bedroom.

"Maur are you o-" Jane started but when she saw the sight in front of her, she stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the bag of Chinese food.

There on the bed, on top of the covers was Maura, her back to Jane, completely naked, straddling the guy she assumed was Jack, her back arched, one hard resting on his shoulder, and the other between her legs, while ridding up and down on his dick.

"Shit." Jack said as he rolled over, effectively knocking Maura off him as he pulled the covers up over them both.

Jane didn't know what to do, she was frozen to the spot, it was Maura's voice that brought her back to reality.

"Jane what the **hell** are you doing here?" Maura practically shouted at Jane.

"I-I-I brought you some food bec-be-cause well, you know you sometimes forget to, er eat." Jane said looking anywhere but the two people in bed.

"Jesus, I told you I was busy tonight. Did you somehow misread that as an invitation to come round?" Maura snapped, extremely embarrassed.

"I-er-I-Wel-" Jane tried but she couldn't function properly, the sight of her and Jack was stuck in her mind.

"Just go Jane." Maura said in an annoyed tone.

Jane just nodded and stepped over the bag of food she brought and headed out of the room.

"Jane?" Maura said in a calmer tone, drawing the Detective's attention back to her.

"Yeah?" Jane asked in the hope that Maura wasn't as annoyed as she seemed.

"Leave the key on the kitchen counter."Maura said before she shook her hand and looked to Jack.

Jane felt like she'd be slapped in the face when Maura said that. She'd only come over in the hope of spending some time with her best friend and Maura had given Jane a key to her house almost five years ago. That was one day; Jane would never forget for the rest of her life, a piece of Jane broke that night.

* * *

For you see Jane Rizzoli was head over heels, completely in love with her best friend Maura Isles. The Detective had been in love with her from the moment the Doctor was held hostage at gun point by Kenny, the Boston Strangler copy cat. Jane had never told Maura she was in love with her and she never would as Jane had a secret, only her mother knew about and she could never bring herself to tell Maura. When Jane was a child, on the outside she appeared to have the anatomy of a female, but on the inside, she had a fully functional penis. Over the past five years, each time Jane and Maura had a moment, or one of them nearly died, Jane came close to telling Maura how she felt but backed out at the last second as there was always something, or someone, in the way. Jane thought Maura felt the same way as they used to share glances that lasted far too long, they'd sleep in the same bed, eat together, jog together, they practically lived together. Maura even went as far as telling Jane she was absolutely gorgeous one drunken evening and leaned in to kiss the Italian but ended up passing out on Jane.

The Italian was coping just fine with her feelings and attraction to Maura, but recently the way Maura was acting and treating Jane, it chipped away more and more at Jane. It wasn't until a month ago when Maura had come bounding into the bulletin announcing her engagement and showing off a huge flashy ring did Jane's heart break. The Italian was all hugs and smiles for a while until she excused herself and headed to her car where she broke her heart crying. Jane had sat through Maura talking about a winter wedding, flicking through bridal magazines to find the perfect dress, she'd listened to song after song helping to decide on the music, and overall, Jane had been the perfect best friend. Although, deep down, Jane thought the wedding would go ahead but the marriage wouldn't last long. Jane knew Jack and Maura weren't right for each other, they suited each other and looked well together but Jack wasn't the one for Maura.

The realisation hadn't sunk in for Jane until an evening no less than a week ago when Jane had opened her door to a crying Maura. Jane had soothed the Doctor and had sat with her for three hours and listened as she explained how they'd found out earlier in that week that they couldn't have children as Jack has infertile sperm. They had been told to continue having a healthy sex life and to not let it affect their relationship, that adoption and sperm donors where an option. Jane always knew Maura wanted a child of her own, coming from an adopted family, Maura never wanted her child to go through what she went through and she had her heart set on a little girl. The Doctor then told Jane how she and Jack had been discussion adoption and after days of convincing Maura, she gave in and they went through the system of applying as candidates. It was a long process and they would most likely be married by the time they would know if they would have a chance but given Maura's high role in society and Jack's experience with children as a teacher it was a definite that they would be accepted and could have a baby from now. Jane had cried in front of Maura but the Doctor assumed it was happy tears for her when in fact it was Jane's heart completely breaking. Once the Doctor had calmed down, she didn't stay much longer and headed home to Jack. It was at that moment, as she watched Maura walk out the door, that Jane knew she couldn't stay in Boston anymore, she had to leave. She didn't know where she was going to go but she knew she couldn't stay here and watch the love of her life get married and have a child, she needed to leave. Jane had her resignation letter ready to post, a letter for her mother and brothers and a letter for Maura prepared explaining that she had to leave. Jane had purchased the cheapest and earlier flight she could find and readied herself to leave for Venice in four days.

* * *

This is how Jane found herself walking to the persistent banging on her front door at half past eleven at night.

"Wha-" Jane started as she opened her front door but was greeted by a harsh slap across the face from Maura.

"OW! What the fuck Maura?" Jane wined as she brought a hand to her cheek.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Maura said as she pushed past Jane into her house, all guns blazing.

"Excuse me?" Jane questioned, completely lost with this argument.

"Where do you get off coming into my home and threatening my fiancé?" Maura asked her anger evident in her red face.

"Woah, Hold on their Maur, it was hardly a threat." Jane tried to reason as she shut her front door.

"'_You break her heart and I won't think twice about hunting you down and shooting you with my service weapon.'_ Where they not your exact words to my husband?" Maura asked franticly.

"Fiancé." Jane corrected.

"He'll be my husband in three months Jane and I do not appreciate you threatening him. What the hell possessed you to think he'd ever hurt me?" Maura said, her voice getting higher and higher.

"Jeez Maura it was just a best friend threat, a warning." Jane tried to joke.

"An unnecessary warning." Maura shouted.

"Maura you have no idea what the fuck could happen in the future. Anything could happen between you two and if he hurt you in any way, damn right I'd hunt him down and shoot him." Jane snapped.

"You have no right to get involved in anything that could happen between Jack and I. God you think you're big bad ass Detective Jane Rizzoli who can threaten anyone she wants and get away with it. Not anymore Jane. I know you haven't liked any of the men I have dated, including your brother but I **am** going to marry Jack and I won't allow you to speak to him like that." Maura shouted to the Italian, suddenly so close their lips were almost touching.

"Bull shit Maura. You were my best friend and I was the one who protected you from any harm and I will continue to whether you're married or not. I haven't liked any of the men you've dated because they weren't good enough for you Maura! Including my brother and your fiancé." Jane added.

"And what I suppose you are?" Maura said, she'd known Jane was in love with her for years, she was just sick of waiting for her to do something about it.

"W-What?" Jane said, taken back.

"Oh come on, Jane deny it all you want but at least all those men have had the balls to confront me about their attraction and ask me out on a damn date." Maura shouted as she began to walk to the door but as she walked past the kitchen counter, she saw four envelops with names on. 'Ma' 'Frankie' 'Tommy' and 'Maura'

Jane had her back to Maura as she was trying so desperately to keep the tears at bay and get her temper under control.

Maura picked up the letter with her name on and was about to open it. However Jane realised that the front door hadn't slammed and turned to see where Maura was and found her holding the unopened letter she had wrote.

"NO!" Jane shouted as Maura began to open it.

"Don't open that yet." Jane said striding over to Maura and taking the letter from her hand.

It was only then that Maura actually taken a moment to look around Jane's house and see it bare, just boxes everywhere with labels on. With the letters and the boxes, Maura put two and two together.

"Are you leaving?" Maura asked, her tone much calmer.

Jane kept her head down, she avoiding Maura's eyes and hoped she would just drop it.

"You selfish bitch." Maura whispered when Jane didn't answer but the look on her face confirmed it.

"You selfish bitch!" Maura repeated, much, much louder and she began to hit Jane.

Jane cowered at first, remembering it was Maura hitting her. The punches didn't hurt in the slightest and being a detective, it didn't take long for Jane to grab her wrists and get her to stop.

"Hey, stop it! Maura stop it!" Jane shouted as she managed to get the Doctor's wrists in nice firm grip.

"You were just going to pack up and go without saying a word?"

"What just leave us all with a fucking note?" Maura screamed as she pushed away from Jane's grip.

"I just can't stay here anymore and you know I can't do goodbyes." Jane admitted.

"That's right, Jane Rizzoli always packs up and run! Never faces the truth! The second things get difficult or scary for the big bad ass Detective she runs! You're a coward Jane a fuckin-" Maura screamed again up in the Detectives face. Although Maura was much smaller than Jane, she for once didn't feel threatened.

"I can't stay here and watch you get married Maura. I'm so in love with you and it's killing me to stand and watch you so happy with someone else. You're starting your life and I'm running away from mine so if that makes me a coward then s-"

Jane was cut off by Maura's lips crashing against hers. Jane was shocked when she realised Maura was kissing her but didn't think twice about kissing back. The two woman pulled each other closer and pulled top's from pants and skirts, trying desperately to feel the others skin against their own. It was years and years of pent up sexual desire and love poured into one kiss. Maura tangled her hand in Jane's hair before she pushed her tongue into Jane's mouth. The Italian gladly accepts the intrusion and pushed her tongue against Maura's.

"Don't you leave me…I love you so much, I need you in my life." Maura whispered against Jane's lips when she pulled back from the kiss.

Maura never gave Jane the chance to reply as she pushed her against the wall and started to unbutton her shirt as she kissed down the Italian's neck. Jane moaned as Maura found her weak spot and felt her penis start to grow hard. She thanked god she'd worn those extra tight briefs today. Jane began to remove the Doctor's coat while Maura was sucking Jane's neck. She pulled back to shrug off her jacket, Jane saw this as an opportunity to pull up the Doctor's sweater. Jane's penis grew harder in an instance when she saw Maura's heavy pale breasts encased in dark blue lace. Jane licked her lips as she could make out a dusky pink nipple through the material. Before Jane knew was she was going, she'd slipped her hand into the Doctor's bra and began to tweak at Maura's nipples.

"Oh God." Maura moaned as rough, scarred hands explored her breasts. The scar tissue which had formed when the scalpel was plunged into Jane's hand created a wonderful friction against her hard nipples.

"You too." Maura just managed to moan as she pushed Jane's buttoned up shirt off and began to pull up her tank.

Jane pulled Maura right against her and brought their lips back together when her vest was removed, both women moaned as their bare stomach were pressed flush against the other.

As the kisses began to grow more heated, Jane's undid the clasp on Maura's bra before lowering her onto the couch. Maura moaned as the cool air hit her rock hard nipples and she took the opportunity to undo Jane's bra and take a dark nipple into her mouth.

"Oh shit." Jane moaned as Maura scrapped her teeth along the nipple before soothing it over with her tongue.

Jane was panting heavily, she didn't know how much more of this she could take. She knew she should stop as it wasn't fair to Jack and Maura had no idea Jane had a penis, yet it was too pleasurable to find the strength to say stop.

"Off. Now." Jane demanded as she yanked down Maura's skirt, no doubt tearing it, and threw it behind her somewhere. She took off Maura's killer heels and kissed her way up her calf, to her knee, her inner thigh were she inhaled Maura panty covered arousal and up to her hip bone. Kissing both Maura's hips she continued her journey up, taking hard pink nipples in her mouth before she finally made her way to the Doctor's lips.

"Mmm." Maura moaned as she grinded her centre upstairs into Jane's crotch.

Jane slipped her tongue into the Doctor's mouth and moaned. Jane was so hard it was becoming painful. Jane was so lost in the moment of kissing the Doctor that she didn't feel Maura's hands on her belt, undoing it. It was only when Jane heard the zipper did she realise what was happening.

"Wait. Maura Wait." Jane begged as she pulled herself off the Doctor and sat back on the couch.

"What is it Jane?" Maura asked, there were a thousand reasons that they should stop but this one wasn't what Maura expected.

"There's something I need to tell you." Jane said feeling incredibly nervous.

"No, there's not." Maura replied.

"What yes there is, how do yo-"

Maura moved closer to Jane and placed her hand on her crotch. Raising her eyebrows at Jane, she gave a slight smile. When Jane didn't encourage her to continue, nor pull away Maura slipped her hand into Jane's slacks and grabbed her throbbing penis through the briefs.

"Oh Jane, you're so hard." Maura whispered seductively. The Doctor knew about Jane's condition for about three years when they started sleeping in the same bed together. It was often when the two were tangled in the others limbs that Maura had woken up to a hard member against her leg. What Maura hadn't expected was just how big Jane's penis was.

Jane nearly came; the second Maura whispered in her ear and grabbed her penis.

"Shit Maur." Jane half moaned when Maura began to rub her thumb over the head of her erection.

"Mau-Maur…." Jane struggled to think as Maura reached her hand into Jane's boxers. "…I-I've never…" Jane trailed off.

"It's okay sweetie. I'll look after you." Maura said as her hand slipped past the barrier and into Jane's boxers.

Jane gulped when Maura said that. Jane had never had sex before, she was a virgin. It wasn't because she'd never had the opportunity; it had surprisingly come up frequently on nights out. Apparently there was something so seductive about a female Detective with a penis to a lot of single women out there. The most Jane had done was other people performing oral sex on her, she'd never allowed it to go much further, much to a lot of women's displeasure. Jane was waiting for the right person, and that person had her hands wrapped around her penis at this second in time.

"Take off your pants Jane." Maura commanded as she moved her hand up and down the hard shaft, relishing in the thickness and size of the member.

Jane's eyes fluttered shut as Maura began to stroke her, she just about managed to remove her pants and boxers. The Italian was now naked on her couch with a nearly naked Maura Isles next to her, rubbing her up and down.

The two began to kiss again, teeth clashing, lips biting and tongues merging together. Maura's movements began to speed up and pre cum started to leak out from the head of Jane's penis. Maura resisted the urge to lean down and suck it clean.

"You're so wet Maur." Jane moaned as her hand slipped into the Doctor's panties and was met with wet stickiness.

"Jane, please." Maura begged, she couldn't take much more of this, she was so horny and needed Jane.

"Lay back Maura." Jane asked as she exhaled and pulled down the Doctors panties. She was so nervous and had an idea what she was doing but who's to say she was any good at it.

Maura did as Jane said as lay back on the couch, she pulled Jane down on top of her and brought her hand to her face.

"I'll help guide you, don't worry Jane." Maura whispered as she traced her finger along Jane's cheek bones, trying desperately to settle her nerves.

Jane nodded in agreement and leaned down to give Maura a kiss on the lips. Reaching her left hand down, Jane grabbed just below the tip of her penis and guided it into Maura's wet opening. Once the tip was in, Jane moved her hand and leaned forward to push the full length of her shaft into Maura core.

"Holy fucking shit." Jane whispered as she was amazed at how tight, warm and wet it felt inside Maura.

"Uhh god." Maura moaned as Jane continued to fill her. There was no doubt in Maura's mind, Jane was the biggest she'd ever had, she was roughly eight inches when hard.

"Am I hurting you?" Jane asked, nervous.

"God no." Maura confirmed, she placed her hands on Jane's backside and pulled her against her causing the Detective to start to move.

"Urh Maura you're so fucking tight." Jane husked, kissing the Doctor's ear as she moved in and out in long, slow strokes.

"Oh God Jane." Maura moaned as Jane pulled out slowly to the tip and then moved back in.

Jane couldn't decide which felt better, moving inside or pulling back out. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Maura moaned a "faster" and oh did Jane comply. Sitting up on her arms, Jane began to move faster and harder into the Doctor. Maura's body started moving with each trust, her breasts bouncing and both women began to moan out loud. Jane began to pound harder and harder into the woman below her, Maura's nails were digging into Jane's ass definitely drawing blood and she struggled to hold her orgasm off. A layer of sweat began to form on the two women, Maura had her eyes closed since Jane picked up the pace but when she opened them and watched as Jane's muscle's contracted with each move and the slapping sounds of their flesh meeting Maura moaned out loud.

"Rub my clit." Maura begged as she pulled Jane against her harder.

Jane balanced her body on her dominant hand while she snaked the other down between their bodies and began to rub Maura's clit hard.

Maura couldn't hold her orgasm off any longer she felt her walls start to tighten and she began moaning.

"OH GOD URH JANE FUCKK O-O-OHHHHH" Maura screamed as she felt a gush of wetness pour from within.

Jane wasn't far behind, when she felt Maura's pussy walls being to clamp down and smother her penis, she felt a tightness in her lower abdomen.

"OH G-G-OD-OH GOD-OH MA-MAUR UHHH MAURA…" Jane moaned as she felt the pressure release from her penis. She could feel the large amount of cum coating the inside of the Doctor.

"Oh god." Both women said simultaneously as they both collapsed on to the couch in exhaustion.

* * *

Jane pulled out slowly from the Doctor, knowing how sensitive she would be and sat back.

"Holy shit." Jane said.

Maura wasn't sure if she meant the sex or what they'd just done. Maura had just taken Jane's virginity, cheated on her fiancé who she was marring in less than three months and she just had the best sex of her life.

"Maur…" Jane said quietly when she saw the Doctor deep in thought. "…I'm not going to leave you…I-I love you." Jane confessed.

Maura felt tears sting her eyes, she finally had Jane in her life the way she wanted. After years of feeling so alone and desperately wanting her love, Maura finally had her, but she had her in the worst possible way. She had to make a choice,**_ her fiancé or her best friend?_**

When Maura didn't respond verbally she just smiled. Jane pulled the blanket that had fallen to floor and draped it over them. Pulling Maura into an embrace which she accepted willing Jane relaxed and finally felt at home.

"What are we going to do?" Jane whispered against Maura's temple before she placed a light kiss to it.

"I don't know what to do." Maura sighed.

"I need time to think." Maura continued.

"Take as long as you need Maur." Jane whispered.

The two fell into a deep, well needed sleep before they spent the night in each other's arms, exploring the other's body. That night, Jane had made up for all the sex she'd lost out on waiting for the Doctor.

* * *

It had been seven weeks since Jane and Maura had slept together and nothing had changed. Jane was still in south Boston in her crappy little apartment, alone and Maura was still in her large house in Beacon Hill with her future husband. Maura had taken Jane's words 'Take as long as you need' far too seriously and still hadn't decided what to do. Jane and Maura hadn't spoken properly about anything since that day. Jane was trying to give the Doctor space and the Doctor was trying to decide what to do. They saw each other in work and acted normal and professional but they hadn't seen each other outside of work since that night.

Jane was sitting on her couch on her day off channel surfing, she was bored shitless waiting for her pizza and for once in her life wished she'd get a call into work. As she finally settled on some old replays of Baseball games, there was a knock at her door. Jane slumped up from her couch and headed to the door her wallet in her hand but was surprised to see Maura standing there.

Jane had a huge smile on her face seeing Maura stood there, until she saw the Doctor's unreadable expression. Jane eyebrows furrowed, looking down at Maura's hands she saw she was still wearing her engagement ring, so she still hasn't decided, Jane thought to herself. Jane looked back into hazel green eyes to see that Maura's face had changed to a terrified look and her eyes began to water.

"Oh my god, Maura no! Please don't tell me you've chosen hi-" Jane started, assuming the Doctor had chosen Jack.

Maura shook her head no, unable to find the right words as tears streamed down her face.

"Then what is it sweetie?" Jane asked, bringing her hand to Maura's face, wiping away her tears.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Thoughts? I'm considering making this a short story.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

Also I am taking requests for one shots and short stories to message me.

I would like to thank **Sammiee** for Beta reading this chapter.

**THIS IS NOT A G!PEEN STORY.**

* * *

**Damn Hormones.**

_Jane tangled the bottom cover in her hands so hard it pulled them from the corner of the bed. Her hips rose and her legs spread wide as she tried to push down into the mouth that surrounded her sex. The Italian moaned out loud at the feeling of a hot wetness covering her pussy. A feeling so amazing and intense she was sure she'd never felt anything more pleasurable than this. Feeling her walls begin to tighten around that tongue, she released the bottom cover and clenched her hands into a white knuckled grip._

_"Oh god. Oh god. Fuck." Jane moaned as her breathing got quicker and shorter._

_Jane was close. So, so close. The Italian felt her walls continue to smother that tongue. She couldn't take it anymore, as her hips rose she opened her eyes and looked down at the figure causing her all this pleasure. Jane gasped when she saw a head of honey blonde locks spread wide over her thighs. Her face scrunched up as she was certain she knew whose head that belong to. It couldn't be could it?_

_Jane's mouth hung open as her orgasm grew closer and closer, her eyes still pinned to that head before an oh so familiar face looked up at Jane. Those hazel green eyes that belonged to no other than Maura Isles shined up at Jane, her nose, mouth and cheeks covered in a white sticky substance. Maura raised an eyebrow at the Detective as she released a big grin before she leaned down back into Jane's sex and took a straining clit between her lips and sucked hard. That was all it took to send Jane over the edge._

_"MAU-MAUR." Jane screamed as her orgasm hit her._

* * *

"MAURA." Jane shouted as she darted up in bed, her chest pounding, her breathing hard and sweat dripping from her head. Dark brown eyes scanned every corner of the room to find nobody was there.

"It was a dream. Just a dream." Jane huffed, not sure if it was of relief or regret.

"Jesus, I'm having sex dreams about my best friend." Jane laughed to herself as she brought one hand to wipe her brow and the other to rest on her small, but ever growing bump.

"What are you doing to me kiddo?" Jane questioned to the baby bump that was sticking out from the obviously too small white tank top.

Jane Rizzoli was a thirty four year old Homicide Detective who was single, living alone and twenty two weeks pregnant. Since she announced her pregnancy the supposed love of her life, Casey, left her and gave up all paternal rights to the child. He was more interested in his career than being a father. To make things worse, Jane was restricted to desk duty at work, no chasing the bad guys, no questioning potential suspects and no arrests. It was for her own safety but the Detective was beyond bored. She couldn't even go and sit with Maura and watch her do autopsies as the chemical smells down in the morgue made Jane vomit each time, without fail.

All the Italian found herself doing was eating donuts and having naps on Maura's couch in her office. To top it all off, Jane was in her second trimester and was constantly horny, it wouldn't be so bad if she had something to distract her but each time she filled out paper work she kept thinking about Maura's head between her legs. Yes, her best friend Maura Isles, the woman she'd know for five years, the one person in the world Jane let her guard down around. Maura was the person in Jane's erotic fantasies and dreams. Maura was the one person that seemed to turn Jane on since the start of her pregnancy and although the Doctor was dressing just as she always had, Jane found her eyes constantly glued to the Doctors ass or cleavage. It wasn't so bad at first, Jane thought she was just noticing Maura's outfits and how nicely she dressed because she was bored and noticing things she hadn't before. However it was one afternoon, Jane had dropped her pen and found it difficult to find the right position and bend so the Doctor, being the kind-hearted soul she was, offered to help. As Maura turned to bend down in front of Jane, her skit rose up and revealed the back of pale toned thighs and Jane found herself unable to stop looking. The only thing Maura managed to help with that day was arousing the Detective.

Jane sighed as she finally managed to cool herself down. She rolled over onto her side and glanced at the bed side clock, the green numbers read 05:34.

"Urghhh." Jane grunted as she realised how early it was.

"God damn hormones." Jane mumbled as she hid her face back in her pillow, praying for a little more sleep.

* * *

Jane tossed and turned for about twenty minutes when she gave up attempting to sleep, hell she even tried some meditation. Maura always suggested it was a good way to relax and fall back asleep. However Jane didn't relax, she started thinking about Maura, all her sexy work outfits, those short skirts and tight tops, those fuck me heels she always wears to work. Jane found her legs crossing at the images flashing through her mind. She bit her lip and hoped desperately that the ache between her legs would disappear.

"Fuck sake." Jane wined into her empty room as she kicked the covers down and off her feet.

"This is so wrong." Jane huffed as she stuck her hand into her cotton boy shorts.

**But she's so sexy.** Jane thought to herself as her hand subconsciously began to part her folds.

"Shit." Jane mumbled as she found herself absolutely drenched.

The detective started to lubricate her middle finger before she dragged it up her slit and began to rub lightly on her clit finding it harder than ever. As Jane began to think about her dream, the way those lips covered her all at once before sucking her clit, she felt herself get wetter and wetter, her finger moving faster and faster over her clit.

"Oh fuck." Jane moaned as she slid a single digit into herself before she kicked off the useless garment that was drenched in her own juices.

* * *

Maura Isles was a thirty two year old Medical Examiner who was single, living alone and completely in love with her pregnant best friend. Since Jane announced her engagement to Casey Jones, Jane's long term on-off partner for three years, she felt like her world was crumbling around her and she didn't hide it very well. She had backed off for about six months as Jane and Casey where deciding what to do about their careers. If they were to marry, one of them had to quit their jobs and follow the other. For about three months, it looked like Jane was going to up and leave to become a general's wife and live on an army base with him. Maura took some time alone, she hardly met Jane in the mornings for runs, she went into work early and stayed late, and she buried herself in paperwork and even took on extra cases so she had an excuse to give to the Detective when she came down asking to go to the Dirty Robber for dinner or order take out.

Maura was dealing with her emotions and feelings fine. However it wasn't until the moment she was with Jane and found out the Detective was pregnant with Casey's baby did she swear she'd never let Jane know how she felt, she could forgive herself for ruining a marriage but she could never forgive herself for ruining a family. Maura disliked the man, he treated Jane horribly and it broke her heart to know Jane was starting a life with a man who didn't deserve her. Maura had never been more relieved when Jane spoke one night about having second thoughts about marrying Casey, yet Maura despised the man with every ounce of her being the minute he decided to give up a life and family with Jane for his career. What Maura would give for a life and family with Jane.

Maura exhaled loudly, she had been up for about an hour and just finished early morning yoga. Rolling up her mat, she placed it in her closet and picked out today's outfit. The Doctor decided to set out her outfit, run over to Jane's and surprise the Detective with breakfast and then run back. Jane had been getting morning sickness throughout her pregnancy and wasn't eating at the right times. However this past week Jane had informed the Doctor she hadn't gone sick once so Maura was hoping to spend breakfast with Jane to ensure she ate something before heading home. Maura loved all this exercise, it kept her busy and took her mind off the Detective. Jane had said numerous times that Maura was over doing it but Maura felt fitter than ever. Happy with the outfit she had chosen, Maura grabbed her phone, her keys and headed out.

* * *

Out of breath Maura arrived at the Detectives house and knocked on the door. Maura was bouncing on the spot waiting for an answer, when she received nothing, she looked to double check that was Jane's car parked outside, nodding to herself Maura knocked again. After about ten minutes of waiting outside, the Doctor became worried before she remembered Jane gave her a key to use in case of an emergency.

"This is an emergency." Maura reassured herself as she unlocked the Detective's door before heading inside.

"Jane?" Maura called out as she closed the door quietly.

"Jane, are you home? I came to make you breakfast." Maura said slightly louder.

"Jane?" Maura said, her voice full of worry.

As Maura was about to shout louder for the Detective, she heard a grunt.

"Oh sweetie, is the morning sickness back?" Maura said as she headed towards the bathroom.

As Maura passed Jane's bedroom to head into the bathroom, she noticed Jane's bedroom door was slightly ajar, and for some reason Maura decided to move closer and poke her head in. When Maura got closer she saw a slight movement and just as she was about to speak out, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh gooood." Jane moaned.

"Fuck." Jane continued to grunt.

Maura suddenly felt embarrassed. Had she walked in on Jane and a sexual partner? Maura was going to move away from the door and head out of the apartment but Maura being Maura was curious as to who Jane would have intercourse with. She was extremely private when it came to sex, she was never the type for a one night stand, she was usually in a relationship or dating so Maura began to ponder who it could be. Jane and Casey parted on extremely bad terms, Jane never forgave agent Dean for the whole Paddy Doyle case and she hadn't mentioned seeing anybody new. For some unknown reason, Maura wanted to see which person was lucky enough to have their hands all over Jane.

Maura stepped closer to the door and saw no sexual partner per say, just Jane and her very fast moving hands. Maura felt arousal flood her when she saw Jane was fully naked on the bed, eyes closed tight, top discarded next to her and the covers crumbled at the bottom of the bed. She had her right hand palming her now heavy breasts due to being pregnant and her left hand, moving fast down between her wide spread, toned, tanned legs.

"Oh god, Oh god." Jane chanted.

By the way the Detective's hips were moving to match the thrusts of her hand, Maura could tell Jane was close. Not trusting herself to contain her desire by seeing Jane come undone, Maura headed away from the door with the full intention to leave the apartment without so much as a sign she'd been there. However as Maura turned to leave she heard a breathy yet clear moan.

"Maura." Jane moaned.

Maura stilled her movement at the sound. Excuses and explanations flooded the Doctor's brain; she was trying desperately to find the right one to suit any possible reason as to why she was stood outside Jane's bedroom door watching her pleasure herself.

"Uhhhh, shit Maura." Jane moaned again.

Maura released a sigh of relief. Jane hadn't caught her, she was just moaning her name whilst touching herself.

Maura again began to walk off before realisation dawned on her, Jane, her best friend, her **pregnant** best friend, the woman she was in love with was moaning her name, while touching herself. Maura was so overwhelmed and flustered that she banged right into the small side table that Jane's mother had insisted on putting there. Maura had effectively knocked over a small ornament and a photo frame, causing a loud bang throughout the house.

"Shit." Maura heard Jane say and heard rustling, which she hypothesized was Jane grabbing the covers.

"Hello?" Jane shouted from the bedroom.

Maura was in a squatting position, picking up the photo frame and ornament. She cringed when Jane spoke out.

"Who's there?" Jane said again, louder.

Maura never replied, she placed the items back on the table and began to think how to explain this situation.

"Come out or I'll shoot you." Jane threatened. Maura was not mistaken when she heard the bed side drawer slide opened.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just me." Maura said stepping into Jane's bedroom. The Doctor's body reacted before her mind; she didn't have time to come up with an explanation before she came out, hands up in surrender.

"Jesus Christ, Maura. I thought you were an intruder." Jane said exhaling loudly, gun in her hand.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you." Maura said and walked closer to the bed, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked, pulling the covers tighter around her as she placed the gun back in the drawer.

"Well I came to make you breakfast and well; I used the emergency key when you didn't answer. When I called out for you, you didn't reply so I got worried and well I saw you were…having alone time and well I-I was about to leave whe-when-yo-you…" Maura trailed off.

Jane nodded in understanding.

"How long were you stood there?" Jane asked, unable to meet the Doctor's gaze.

"Ermm…a-about five minutes." Maura confessed.

"S-so you heard me…?" Jane asked.

"I heard you moaning my name, yes." Maura confirmed with a nod.

"Shit." Jane said under her breath as she laid back and pulled the covers up to hide her face.

Maura smiled at the scene in front of her. Jane was lying on her back, attempting to hide from Maura but her baby bump was sticking out leaving a little white mountain like bump in the covers.

"Jane…." Maura said as she walked further into the bedroom and stood near the edge of the bed. "…Masturbation is a natural part of life…and considering you're twenty two weeks pregnant I can't imagine how sexually active you feel." Maura began to explain.

"Oh, my, god….Mauraaaa." Jane wined at the Doctors explanation.

"Can we just forget about it?" Jane mumbled, poking her head from under the covers.

"Jane sweetie, it's perfectly normal…we all imagine different people to be the star of our sex dreams, it doesn't mean anything, even if you're experiencing sexual feelings towards me." Maura continued to explain.

"Jesus Maur, I said forget it…" Jane said, sitting up properly.

"Jane, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it-" Maura said before she was interrupted.

"Maura, I'm really in no mood to discuss this with you. I'm sick, tired and constantly horny. I've tried everything to relax me and get even the slightest release and rest. Right now the only thing that seemed to work was you..." Jane said in an annoyed tone. "…The way you dress in those tight skirts that show off you firm ass…" Jane said, her tone much softer as she went into a dream world. "…Those low cut tops that tease me with the little cleavage you show…" Jane continued crossing her legs. "…The way you have your hair tied back, showing your delicate pale neck." Jane said biting her lip feeling the ache between her legs return. "All I want is to wrap my thighs around your head." Jane groaned to herself when she felt a sudden dip in the bed. Only then did Jane snap out of her dream world and realise what she had admitted to Maura.

"I-I-I shit, I'm sorry it's not that you don't always look beautiful it's just recently I can't stop thinking about you! It's these damn hormones! I'm so sexually frustrated...I just need a good fuck." Jane said loudly and annoyed. She wasn't sure if she was annoyed she'd just told Maura everything she'd been thinking or because she didn't get the release she so desperately needed.

Maura never replied, she simply leaned forward and brought her lips to Jane's in a small kiss. Jane was caught off guard, she didn't pull back nor did she deepen the kiss. Dark brown eyes met hazel green as both women stared at the other, waiting for one of them to deepen the kiss. Jane didn't know why, but she moved closer to Maura and kissed her harder. Maura smiled into the kiss before she closed her eyes and brought her hand to Jane's face before brushing her wet tongue against Jane's bottom lip, effectively earning a moan from the Italian.

"Woah." Jane whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, her eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry…" Maura trailed off as she inhaled a deep breath. "..But I couldn't help myself." Maura whispered as she brushed Jane's cheek bone with her thumb.

"I really want to kiss you again." Jane whispered, refusing to open her eyes.

"Then kiss me." Maura replied with a small smile.

"This isn't something best friends do Maur." Jane warned, opening her eyes.

"Jane, you want sex and I so desperately want to see and kiss every inch of you, feel you against me, and know exactly how you taste." Maura said seductively as she leaned close to Jane's ear, her hot breath against her neck.

"But we-" Jane tried to reason but Maura silenced her with a kiss to the lips.

Jane didn't resist, she gave up trying to find reasons she shouldn't kiss Maura back. The kiss began to heat up as Jane pushed her tongue into Maura's mouth as she pulled the honey blonde closer to her. Maura moaned out loud as Jane's tongue probed her mouth and she felt Jane's hands fiddle with her shirt until she felt it being removed. Pulling back from the kiss, Maura allowed her t-shirt to pass over her head. She kicked off her shoes and socks, before mashing her lips back to Jane's, one hand supporting her weight while the other removed the cover from Jane's body.

Jane suddenly felt nervous when Maura pulled back from the kiss again and looked down at Jane's naked form. When the Doctor said and did nothing, Jane began to squirm. She reached down and began to pull the cover over her larger-than-usual body before Maura's hand rested on top of hers.

"No, you look absolutely stunning." Maura whispered before she leaned down to kiss Jane's neck.

"Oh god." Jane moaned as Maura took her lobe between her lips and sucked.

"Mmm." Maura whimpered in Jane's ear.

"T-take this off." Jane begged as she pulled simultaneously at Maura's bra and shorts.

Maura pulled back from the Italian's neck as she undid the clasp on her bra before slowly pulling it off of her shoulders. Jane took her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Maura remove her bra.

"Your tits are perfect." Jane commented as she brought her hands to cup the heavy breasts, her thumbs playing with hard nipples. Maura arched her back and pushed forward into Jane's hands.

"Jesus." Maura moaned.

"Play with my breasts, Jane." Maura begged.

"Mmmm, not until you remove your shorts and panties." Jane teased.

Maura nodded and moved back to pull down her panties. She grinned at Jane as they were now both equally naked.

"You're so beautiful Maura." Jane said in amazement.

"I feel so fat compared to you." Jane laughed as she looked down at her fat, scarred, torn body.

"Jane, you're doing something so amazing and you look so perfect. These…" Maura said as she brought her hand down to cup and squeeze Jane's large yet tender breasts. "…I love." Maura grinned.

"There's something so sexy seeing this bump and knowing there's a child growing in there. Your child." Maura whispered as she kissed Jane with passion as her hands pulled and pinched at hard nipples.

"Fuckk." Jane moaned as Maura played with her breasts.

Maura left Jane's mouth and kissed her way down the Italian's neck, shoulders and chest before she took a large and hard nipple between her lips and sucked.

"Oh god." Jane panted as Maura showed no mercy sucking Jane's nipples.

"Mmm." Maura moaned teasing the Italian.

Maura was busy lavishing both of Jane's hard dark nipples before she felt strong hands on her shoulders pushing her down. Maura found that to be an unexpected turn on, Jane forcing her downwards. The Italian never was one for words and this seemed to excite Maura as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

As she worked her way down Jane's body kissing every inch, Jane couldn't help but feel her heart warm when she felt Maura place a delicate kiss to her large bump before spreading the Italian's legs.

Jane held her breath as she felt Maura kiss her hips, thighs and ankles, purposely avoiding her centre. However Jane's breath was wasted as Maura parted her folds with her fingers before taking her first long lick of Jane's slit.

"Oh fucking shit." Jane moaned.

Maura grinned as she continued to lick lightly at Jane's mound before she felt the Italian get wetter and wetter. Maura wasted no time in plunging her tongue deep inside Jane.

"OH GOD." Jane shouted at the sudden change in movement. Her hands shot to Maura's head as she tangled her fingers in perfect hair.

"You taste so fucking good." Maura moaned, sending a vibration through Jane's body. Jane's hips rose as Maura cursed, she couldn't control the bucking of her hips against Maura's mouth.

Hot wetness continued to cover every inch of her exposed sex, just like her dream.

"Oh god, Maur. I'm so close." Jane breathed. Maura held Jane down by her hips as she removed her tongue and sucked Jane's clit hard.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Jane chanted, she could feel herself getting tighter around her tongue.

"Open your eyes Jane. I want you to watch as you come all over my face." Maura husked.

Jane's eyes shot open at Maura's words, she was so close already and all it took was Maura to bite down on Jane's clit before she came undone.

"OH GOD, I'M-M C-CUMM-OH GOD MAURAAA." Jane screamed before she felt a heavy release and heard a squelching sound.

Jane's thighs tightened around Maura's head as her hips rose high. After a few minutes in that position, she fell back down on the bed and released her death grip on Maura's head. Breathing heavily she looked down at Maura making her way up her body, her face covered in Jane's juices.

"Jesus." Jane laughed as Maura made her way to Jane's side and grinned.

"I hope that was enough of a release for you." Maura said whilst wiping her face.

"It was the best orgasm I've ever had." Jane said laughing.

Maura burst out laughing at Jane's confession.

"Oh very funny." Jane said poking the Doctor's shoulder.

"You don't understand sarcasm but you get that?" Jane said unable to stop herself from joining in with the Doctor laughing as they both realised what they had just done.

"God, I love you." Jane said lauding as she wiped the tears from her eyes due to laughing so hard.

Maura's laughter stopped at Jane's words.

"I-I-er-I mean-I" Jane stuttered.

Maura sat up slightly and leaned over Jane, one hand resting on Jane's stomach and the other above her head as she leaned over and kiss her best friend, now turned lover. Jane smiled into the kiss and placed her hand on top of Maura's on her stomach.

"I love you too." Maura said as she snuggled into Jane's neck.

Both women were busy enjoying the other's company that they were shocked at the movement they felt.

"What the-" Maura said.

"Did you feel that?" Jane said, her face lighting up.

"What was that?" Maura asked.

"The baby just kicked." Jane said, tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, all of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Sammiee** for Beta reading this chapter.

**THIS IS NOT A G!PEEN FICTION.**

This one shot is from Season 1 Episode 8 'I'm your boogie man' It was on television the other night and I thought it had great potential for a quick one shot!

* * *

**I want to feel.**

_"__Will you tell me if you plan to hurt Jane?" Maura asked from across the small interrogation table, staring into the eyes of her best friends own personal boogie man._

_"__Oh, I do. I plan to kill her." Charles Hoyt said, his face purposely showing no emotion as he glanced towards the video camera before looking back at the woman._

_"__Physically kill her and keep her alive until I get out of here and finish her with my hands." The older man continued, staring into the hazel eyes of Doctor Maura Isles._

_"__I want to feel her blood covering my hands." Hoyt said, shrugging before he leaned forward, resting his cuffed hands on the desk._

_ "__I do." He continued after a few seconds before relaxing back in his chair._

_The Doctor stared back at the serial killer for a few moments with a plain expression before she released a huge smile._

_"__You'll never get out of here." Maura said, confidently._

_"__Oh, yes, I will." Hoyt said, smiling back at the honey blonde._

_"__But don't worry, Doctor." Hoyt said, his face suddenly serious again._

_"__I'm not gonna kill you. No." The psychopath said, shaking his head._

_"__RAPE YOU!" Charles Hoyt shouted, lunging forward as far as his cuffed hands and feet would allow him in an attempt to scare the Doctor, his voice vibrating off of the walls._

_The honey blonde didn't move a muscle, her face remained the same and she showed no fear._

_"__Maybe." The man whispered as he was forced back to his chair by the surrounding IPS guards._

_"__But kill you? No." The scar faced man said, scrunching his face up. He was getting irritated as the Doctor appeared to be unfazed by him._

_"__You're clearing trying to frighten me." Maura replied nodding her head as she smiled._

_"__I am." The older man replied, his grin matching the Doctors._

_"__I'm not afraid of you." Maura said truthfully._

_"__I know." Hoyt said nodding._

_A few minutes of silence past between the two before Hoyt spoke out._

_"__Because you're like me." The man continued._

_Maura's confident posture and smug face fell at his words. She tried to hide her expression but the look in the murderers face confirmed he'd seen it. He found her weakness. Charles Hoyt smiled at the intelligent Doctor._

* * *

_"__But don't worry Doctor."_ Jane heard Hoyt say.

_"__I'm not gonna kill you. No." _

_"__RAPE YOU!"_ Charles Hoyt shouted. Jane tensed the moment Hoyt said that, she could feel herself slowly becoming angrier than scared at the threat to her best friend.

"This is the face of violence, anger." Maura said pausing the video recording as she looked up at Jane from her seated position on the couch. She pointed the tip of her pen to the man's face showing Jane what she was talking about.

"Who knew?" Jane said, throwing her hands up in the air and she continued to pace back and forth around her couch.

"What's interesting is that his primitive brain still telepaths the appropriate emotions to his facial muscles, which is why this threw me." Maura explained as she moved the laptop mouse slightly before hitting the play button.

The two women had been sat in Jane's apartment for the past two hours. Cavanaugh had sent them home for the day but neither could relax so they brought the case back with them. They had been going back and forth over the evidence for the past hour and a half, trying desperately to find a hint of evidence as to where Emily Stern's body could be.

Maura had been sat on Jane's couch showing her the video footage she had taken and breaking it down into sections to explain each facial reaction to Jane. The detective had spent ten minutes laying into Maura about how she shouldn't have done the interview without telling Jane first, how she was putting her own life in danger for the sake of her. However when Maura finally got Jane to calm down, she continued through the video.

_"__Will you tell me if you plan to hurt Jane?"_ Maura's computerised voice rang through the apartment.

_"__Oh, I do."_ Hoyt replied.

_"__I plan to kill her."_ Jane stopped behind the couch and stared at the computer screen to the man who was currently terrorising her life.

_"__Psychically kill her and keep her alive until I get out of here and I can finish her with my hands." _Jane shivered at those words. Although it was a recording, she couldn't help but feel as though he was in the room with her.

"See, if he was fabricating this, I'd expect to see asymmetry in his face." Maura explained as she turned slightly to look at Jane.

"Which means what?" Jane asked with a '_duh'_ look.

"He's telling the truth." Maura said exhaling, it was like pulling teeth sometimes.

"He's not planning to harm you right now." Maura said with a small smile. Inside she felt relieved that he was telling the truth, yet annoyed that she couldn't work out what his game was.

"Oh, no. Well, why would I think that? With the stalker photos and the dead guy pulled out of the freezer after two years? We know this because his facial expression isn't crooked?" Jane said with a look of disbelief mixed with anger.

"I'm just trying to help." Maura whispered exhaling loudly and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry." Jane said, her tense posture relaxing.

"I'm being a jerk." Jane admitted as she walked to the front of the couch.

_"__I'm not afraid of you."_ Maura's voice rang out from the speakers.

_"__Because you're like me."_ Jane watched Maura tense as she practically slammed the pause button before she looked down and avoided eye contact.

"You okay?" Jane asked. When she received no answer from her best friend she continued.

"Maura, talk to me." Jane demanded although her tone was soft.

When Maura tilted her head and tried to find the words. Jane walked over and took a seat next to her.

"He's a freak. Okay? He gets to everybody." Jane said shuffling closer to the Doctor when she realised what was bothering her.

"I did a-I did a lot of research into his-his background, his childhood." Maura said stuttering as she was scared if Jane saw the similarities between herself and the Detectives boogie man, she'd go running.

"Maybe he's not wrong." Maura whispered, again avoiding eye contact, afraid of what she would see in those brown eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jane questioned, not understanding.

"Maybe I am a little bit like him." Maura admitted, blinking back the tears.

"You are **nothing** like him." Jane barked, her voice loud and bold.

"I don't-I don't know, Jane." Maura said as she took a long breath.

"I-I was a weird kid." Maura began to explain, as she met the Detectives eyes.

"Were you killing small animals?" Jane said hoping to lighten the mood.

"No." Maura said smiling.

"But I dissected a lot of frogs." Maura continued.

"No, that's different." Jane said shaking her head.

"I just started to think about things that I never-I never really thought about before." Maura said, her chest tightening as she remembered her childhood.

"Here it comes." Jane prepared herself jokingly.

"There are bodies buried in your basement." The Detective teased.

Maura smiled before looking down.

"I spent a lot of time alone." Maura started again.

"You know, I was-I was adopted, and my-my father was a professor, and my mother, she-she came from a wealthy family." Maura said looking to ensure Jane was listening. Jane nodded.

"I was an only child." Maura mumbled.

"I just realised something when I was reading about Hoyt that i-it just never occurred to me before." Maura said remembering what she'd realised earlier.

"There was a lot of benign neglect." Maura whispered.

"It's not that they didn't love me." The Doctor rushed out to ensure Jane didn't get the wrong idea.

"It's just that I didn't ask for much." Maura said.

"I don't think I really knew how. And the less that I would ask for, the less time that they had for me." The honey blonde explained, tears threatening to spill.

"They were just very-very involved in their-in their own lives and into each other and they send me to boarding school when I was ten." Maura explained as a tear passed through her barrier as she remembered her lonely childhood, her life before, before Jane.

The Detective felt her heart break as Maura continued on about her past. That was no life for a child. That wasn't a childhood and Jane promised herself in that moment that she'd never let Maura feel lonely again.

"I actually think that I sent away for the brochure myself. Which they were delighted." Maura said with a small laugh to match Jane's small smile.

"Oh, I just-I was really lost." Maura said as more tears came down her cheeks, she was waiting for Jane to run, to leave her, it was nothing new…she was used to being alone. That's all she'd ever known.

Jane watched Maura's facial expression and waited a few minutes to allow the Doctor to get her emotions under control.

"Come here." Jane said as she placed down her gun on the table, scooted closer to Maura and took the Doctors perfectly manicured hands in her own damaged ones.

"No matter what happened to you, you are **_nothing_** like that monster." Jane warned, staring into those hazel green eyes.

"Okay? Yeah, you were a little antisocial, maybe a little goofy." Jane waited for the Doctor to smile which she did.

"But that's-that's not the same." Jane said nodding, trying to get Maura to understand before she squeezed the Doctors hands in her own.

Maura exhaled as she closed her eyes for a long second before reopening them to look at Jane.

"Thank you." Maura whispered.

"You never have to worry about feeling alone ever again Maura." Jane said moving closer still as she stared deeper into the Doctors eyes.

"I'm never going to leave you Maur." Jane informed her with a small smile.

"I promise." Jane whispered.

Maura exhaled and made an odd 'hmpf' sound.

"You have your own family, your own life, Jane. I can't expect you to keep a promise like that." Maura said as she tried to pull her hands out of Jane's grip.

"You are my family Maura….you are my life." Jane whispered as she watched Maura try to hold her emotion in and look away.

"Look at me." Jane said, her voice serious.

"You. Are. My. Life." Jane said, each word loud and meaningful as she brought one hand from Maura's hand to rest on her cheek and wipe away the tear.

Maura felt her breath hitch as she suddenly understood just how serious Jane was about those words. She also realised just how close Jane was, she couldn't help herself when her eyes travelled down to those dry plump pink lips. She watched as the tip of Jane's tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip. For an unknown reason to Maura, she couldn't draw her eyes away from Jane's mouth. One hand in Jane's, the other resting on her lap and her eyes glued to Jane's lips. It wasn't until she watched the Detective take her bottom lip between her teeth and lean forward did she look up. Before Maura's hazel green could meet those dark brown, nearly black eyes, she felt Jane's lips gently against her own and instantly closed her eyes.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Jane pulled back. It was only a small kiss as if testing the waters but it still was enough to ignite a fire in both women. Jane looked at Maura and saw her cheeks were still wet but the tears had stopped, her nose red from crying. She imagined her eyes would be red and sore from crying but the Doctor was frozen in place with her eyes shut tight and her lips parted.

Jane didn't even think before she leaned forward and kissed the Doctor again, this time with more force. Jane moved closer yet as she felt Maura's lips start to dance with her own. Both women were moving their lips in sync with the other. Jane moaned as Maura took the Italian's bottom lip between her own and bit down harshly on it before soothing it over with her soft tongue. As Maura's delicate tongue was rubbing against Jane's lip, the detective darted her tongue out and touched it lightly to Maura's, it was then, the two began to moan together as their tongues brushed and pushed into the others mouth, silently dueling for dominance.

It was Maura who pulled back from the kiss this time as she was desperate for air. Her forehead resting against Jane's to let her know she was running, she was still impossibly close and that she didn't regret the kisses. She couldn't tell you when or how her hand ended up on the side of Jane's face but she could tell you just how happy she felt in that moment.

"Stay with me." Jane whispered her breath hot on Maura's lips.

Maura didn't respond right away as she was still trying to process the fact her best friend had just kissed her.

"Please-_please_ stay with me." Jane said as she tilted her head to both sides, trying desperately to stop herself from kissing the Doctor until she answered her.

"Yes." Maura whispered so quietly that Jane almost missed it. She understood the silent request that was hidden behind Jane's words. She needed this as much as Jane.

The Italian detective didn't need to be told twice as she stood up from the couch, Maura's hands in her own and led them towards the bedroom. Neither woman looked back as they headed towards the small room, both knowing exactly what was about to happen.

* * *

As the two reached the bedroom, Jane stopped in her tracks, her hand still in Maura's and turned around to face the Doctor. Although the Detective had taken off her shoes earlier, she was still a good two inches taller than Maura, even with her heels on. The two stared at each other for a long time, both waiting for the other to make a move, after a long silence, Jane smiled and brought her hand to Maura's face and smiled.

"You're so beautiful." Jane whispered as she brushed a strand blonde hair behind Maura's ear.

"So, so beautiful." The detective continued as she looked at Maura.

"Can-can I kiss you?" Jane questioned, although she'd kissed the Doctor no more than ten minutes ago, she wasn't sure how Maura was feeling about all of this and wanted to ensure she wanted, no, needed this as much as Jane.

Maura responded by looking Jane dead in the eye before she moved forward and kissed the detective. Jane smiled into the kiss and moved her hands down to Maura's waist pulling her closer. Maura reached her hands up and around Jane's neck before grabbing the back of Jane's unruly hair and pulling her closer before pushing her tongue deep into the Italian's mouth.

Jane kissed the Doctor with all the force and love she could muster up in one kiss before she began to walk them towards her bed. Both women were moaning in the others mouth, Maura was tightening her grip in Jane's hair while Jane was pushing the Doctor down on the bed.

Maura reluctantly opened her eyes when Jane pulled back from the kiss. The Doctor found herself, sat on the edge of Jane's bed with the Detective on her knees in between her pale legs. Jane grinned as she started to move down Maura's body. The Doctor spread her arms out behind her to balance herself as her chest rose and fell rapidly she closed her eyes and tried to think straight waiting for what was about to come.

Jane pushed Maura's dress up slightly so she could run her hands down toned, pale thighs, she watched the Doctor with her eyes shut tight, breathing heavy as she grabbed the bed cover in her hands. Jane grinned at the effect she was having, she pulled up one of Maura's soft legs in her hands and removed her high heel before she kissed the Doctor's foot.

Maura smiled as she realised just what Jane was doing. She opened her eyes and relaxed her body as she looked down at her best friend. Maura felt her heart swell as she watched Jane kiss her foot, then her ankle, her calf, her knee and then her thigh before repeated this action for the other leg.

Once both shoes were removed and placed neatly on the floor, Jane looked up into hazel green eyes, placing both hands on either side of Maura and kissed her with everything she had. Jane smiled as she felt Maura tugging on her light blue shirt as a silent request to take it off.

Jane lifted her arms as Maura pushed her tongue into the Detectives mouth before pulling up the light blue top and throwing it somewhere behind them, out of sight, out of mind. Maura pulled back from this kiss and stared at Jane's bra clad breasts. It wasn't like she hadn't seen them before but this time, she knew she had the permission to touch and kiss them. Maura smiled as she ran a single finger from Jane's collar bone, down between the valley of her breasts and along each and every one of her stone hard abs until she touched one of the many scars on the woman's body.

"So strong and beautiful." Maura whispered.

"So perfect." The Doctor continued talking to herself, completely oblivious to the fact Jane was listening and smiling.

Maura couldn't help herself she leaned forward and place a small yet meaningful kiss the scar on Jane's stomach. Jane stood up and pulled the Doctor up into a kiss. Maura complied willingly. As the two continued to kiss, Jane could feel her desire take over, without thinking what she was doing; she pulled back from the kiss and leaned towards Maura's neck.

"Turn around." Jane husked into Maura's ear. The Doctor nodded and complied.

As Maura turned, Jane pushed her up against the wall, kicking her legs apart and placing her hands high above her head as she kissed her neck and shoulder.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned out loud as she threw her head back, giving Jane better access to her neck.

Jane continued to kiss Maura's neck and the top of her back as trembling fingers reached for the small silver zip on the back of the blue fitted dress before she pulled it down far enough for the Doctor to slip out of it. Jane placed numerous kisses to Maura's back each time the zip revealed a new bit of skin.

Jane felt herself become more aroused as she saw the Doctor was looking hungrily back over her shoulder, with her bottom lip between her teeth.

The Doctor shrugged her shoulders and allowed the dress to fall off, effectively pooling at the bottom of her feet. Jane licked her lips at the Doctor's Black lace underwear, the back of her covered by a thin thong.

Maura loved the affect she was having on Jane, the lush and desire she saw in her eyes, it made her feel so confident and sexy, nothing she'd ever experienced with any other lovers before. Feeling so confident, she turned around so her front half was facing Jane and seductively ran her own hands from her thighs, up her stomach and cupped her heavy, bra-clad breasts pushing them together desperate for Jane to take them as her own.

"Shit." Jane whispered, her eyes never leaving Maura's chest.

Jane leaned forward and began to kiss the valley of Maura's breasts before biting down on a hard nipple through the lace material as she pushed Maura back down on the bed. Jane picked Maura up by the back of her thighs and pushed her further up the bed, her mouth never leaving her chest.

"Jane." Maura moaned.

The detective smirked at Maura's plea; Jane's left hand reached behind and unclasped the Doctor's bra revealing heavy, pale breasts. Jane was so turned on seeing Maura's huge tits rising up and down in anticipation. She couldn't get over how sexy Maura was.

Although Maura loved the way Jane adored her body, she couldn't help feel slightly inpatient at the way Jane was just looking at her breasts. Unable to take it anymore, Maura tangled her fingers in the Detectives thick curly hair and pulled her forward into her chest.

Jane, taking the hint kissed all around the Doctor's pale breasts before taking hard pink nipples between her lips and sucking hard.

"Oh god." Maura moaned, the Detectives panties soaked at the Doctors moans.

"Har-harder." Maura begged arching her back begging for Jane to suck harder.

The Italian smiled around Maura's other breast at the Doctors oh so obvious begging. Jane sucked hard for a long moment before she bit down on the Doctor nipples causing a wonderful reaction.

"Oh god, oh god." Maura panted as her hands tighten their grip in Jane's hair.

Jane continued to kiss and suck the Doctor's breasts for a long while. She would have continued if it wasn't for Maura tugging her upwards with her hands.

Jane kissed her way back up the Doctor's body until they were face to face. Jane smiled at Maura's messy look and kissed her hard.

"I want to feel you inside me." Maura husked as she kissed Jane's ear.

"I want you deep inside of me. I want to cum around your, long, slim, strong fingers." Maura said before she looked deep into Jane's eyes. She smirked at the reaction she got out of Jane. The Italian pushed her hips into Maura's at the Doctors dirty words.

It was then Maura realised Jane was still in her pants. The Doctor reached down and unbuckled the Detectives belt, pulling off her badge, phone and unzipping her pants. Jane sat back slightly and pushed off her pants before crawling up the Doctor's body, her cotton boy shorts rubbing against the Doctors thin material thong.

"Jane please." Maura begged as she began to grind her hips into Jane's.

Jane kissed the Doctor, pushing her tongue as far as she could into the honey blondes' mouth as her left hand trailed down her body until it met a thin, wet and ruined piece of material.

Jane used her dominant hand to pull down the thong, Maura happily kicked of the material as Jane's hand trailed along her hips, she continued downwards until she met trimmed dark brown hair. Jane smiled into the kiss as she felt the wet hair; she took a single finger and gently teased the Doctor's hard, hidden clit.

"Uhh." Maura moaned into her best friends' mouth as she began to tease her.

Jane abandoned her clit and continued her journey down to part, pink, wet lips. The dark haired woman teased her best friend and Maura panted into her mouth.

"Inside." Maura moaned quietly.

Jane slowly slid a single digit into her best friend who raised her hips and moaned loudly in response.

Jane couldn't get over how tight, hot and wet Maura felt, it was nothing she'd ever imagined before. After getting over the initial shock of how amazing her best friend felt, she began to move her finger in and out.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned as Jane began to move.

Encouraged by Maura's moans, Jane began to pump harder and faster, before she pulled out and pushed two fingers inside.

"Oh fuck." Maura whimpered.

"Shit, did I hurt you?" Jane said panicking; it was very tight when she pushed two fingers in.

"N-no. God no. It feels amazing. You feel amazing." Maura whispered as she reached down and pushed Jane's hand forward, sending the Italian's fingers deeper and harder.

"God you're so tight." Jane said as she moved her fingers faster inside the Doctor.

As the two finally found a rhythm that suited both of them, Jane continued to move faster and harder into the Doctor and Maura's hips matched Jane's thrust.

"Oh god, oh god." Maura panted, her nails digging into Jane's back as she helped push Jane into her.

Jane's bed began to move back and forth, scraping along the laminate floor and the headboard banging into the wall as the two began to rock faster and faster.

Jane moved her knee behind her hand to have some leverage to push deeper into Maura.

"Uhhhh…Jannne.." Maura moaned into Jane's ear.

Maura groaned and moved her hands from scratching Jane's back to the Italian's ass digging in her nails, without a doubt drawing blood.

The Detective could tell her friend turned lover was getting closer as her walls began to smother her fingers.

"I'm-I'm so close." Maura whispered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Jane extended her thumb and rubbed the Doctor's clit.

* * *

Sweat covering both their bodies, the bed sheets pulling from the mattress, the sounds of panting and grunts, the headboard banging against the wall and the undeniable sound of Jane's fingers moving in and out of the Doctor's wet sex filled the room. Feeling her best friend's walls becoming impossibly tighter and clamping down she was forced to stop her thrusts but continue to rub Maura's clit. Jane sat up slightly, still pleasing the Doctor, her now black dilated eyes meeting aroused hazel green ones as the two knew how close Maura was. The Doctor couldn't take her eyes off Jane, the Italian was staring at her so intensely, her face showing only signs of desire and love. Maura realised in that moment, the few seconds before she was about to come undone that she was hopelessly in love with Jane, and as the honey blonde processed the thought, her orgasm came crashing into her.

Jane was staring back at her best friend and watched her face. She couldn't believe what was happening between them but she was glad it was. There was no denying Jane had been in love with Maura for years, there was never a right moment to confess her love, the Doctor was always dating someone or there was drama happening in the Rizzoli family. Jane never found the right time.

* * *

All thoughts of Hoyt and the missing body of Emily Stern left Jane's mind the second her lips touched Maura's. The Detective knew her best friend was stunning but she never realised just how gorgeous she was, seeing her naked in all her glory, moments before her release. Jane was certain she'd never seen anything so perfect in all her life. She watched as Maura's back arched, hips rose off the bed, mouth hung open and eyes never leaving Jane's as she shouted out and was unable to hold them open any longer. Jane felt a pool of wetness pour from within the Doctor and all over her hand. She held the woman close.

"OH GOD, OH-OH-O….JANEEEE-JA…..UHHHHHH." Maura's voice rang out through the empty apartment.

Maura's body shook in release and Jane held her through it all, never letting the woman out of her arms. The Doctor collapsed back onto the bed, her arms pulling Jane down on top of her. The two women lay naked together their skin stuck together, chest raising and falling and both holding on so desperately to each other.

Jane snuggled closer to the Doctor and trailed the tip of her nose from the back of Maura's ear, all the way down to her collar bone, inhaling the post sex scent of the Doctor. Jane sat up slightly and slowly removed her now soaked fingers from the Doctor before bringing them up between the two. Maura brought her hand up and guided Jane's fingers towards her. Maintaining eye contact, Maura sucked both of Jane's soaked fingers into her mouth and circled her tongue around them, tasting herself before releasing them with a pop. The Doctor loved the effect she had on Jane. The Italian's breath hitched as Maura moaned before she let go of her fingers before giving Jane a grin.

The Italian smiled and took Maura's lips as her own in a kiss of reassurance. Jane brushed Maura's sticky hair out of her face and smiled.

"You're so beautiful." Jane whispered her voice deep and husky.

Maura smiled and brought her hands up to Jane's cheeks and brushed her thumbs simultaneously along the Italian's high cheek bones.

"Jane, what-what a-" Maura asked, her voice small and full of fear.

"No, Maura." Jane warned.

The Doctors was about to open her mouth and speak when Jane interrupted her.

"Don't over think it." Jane said as she rolled onto her side and pulled Maura close.

Maura smiled to herself, Jane always knew what the woman was thinking. The Doctor didn't bother arguing with Jane about talking about what just happened and what they were, if anything. For now, just for this moment, the world around them didn't exists, there was no Charles Hoyt, no missing woman and no work, just the two of them. Just this feeling, this unbelievably perfect and natural feeling. Maura sighed happily and snuggled closer to the Detective as she pulled up the duvet over them. It didn't take long for both women to fall into a deep sleep, holding each other tightly.

* * *

Jane was woken up by an annoying buzzing sound, opening her eyes she cringed when the sunlight was brightly shinning into her eyes. The Detective was about to roll over when she felt a heavy weight on her. Looking down she grinned as she saw a head of honey blonde locks spread out on her chest. Suddenly Jane remembered everything from the previous night and felt no regret. She pushed back the hair out of her best friends face and just watched as her eyes twitched in her sleep. She's probably dreaming about some unexplained phenomenon, with a name Jane wouldn't be able to pronounce let alone spell, even in her sleep, the Doctor was thinking.

Jane was pulled out of her tranquility by the buzzing that had woke her up, looking to her night stand, she saw her phone moving slightly indicating someone was ringing her. Groaning as she felt Maura stir, she knew she'd woken up the Doctor, reaching over the stretching form she grabbed her cell.

_"__What Dean?"_ Jane barked down the phone.

The honey blonde was awoken by the buzzing and remembered everything from last night, she was glad it wasn't a dream. She didn't think she could cope if it was a dream. Maura sat up and snuggling up to Jane, her head on her shoulder as she waiting for the Italian to finish her phone call.

_"__What? No. De-Dean, Just tell me. Why would I need to sit-okay…..W-what?"_ Jane said down the phone, Maura by her side smiling.

Jane's eyes were wide, her body stiffened and she went completely silent. Maura sat up when she saw the look of terror on her best friends face.

"What is it?" Maura asked, thinking a thousand things related to Jane's family. Was it her mother? Father? Or one of her brothers?

Jane's mouth moved up and down, the phone still to her ear but nothing came out. She blinked a few times and her eyes began to water.

"Jane? What is it?" Maura said, her voice high pitched as she took the Italian's hand in her own.

"A-A few…A few hours ago…..Charles Hoyt escaped custody." Jane said, her voice terrified and her eyes finding Maura's, phone still to her ear. The Doctor saw nothing but fear in her best friends' eyes.

Maura was about to reply with some words of comfort when the sound of a gun cocking echoed through the room. Both women's sight darted to the bedroom door way.

Charles Hoyt was standing in the door way to Jane's bedroom, pointing a gun at to two in bed with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Jane." Said the voice that had haunted Jane for some many years, disrupted her life, terrified her and made her feel on edge.

The last thing Jane heard was the phone line going dead.

* * *

Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. All of the characters in this story belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen.

I would like to thank **Anjelica**for beta reading this chapter.

This was a request and I hope I did it justice!

**THIS IS A G!PEEN STORY. DON'T LIKE DO NOT READ.**

**Remember I am taking one shot requests, message me and I will write it!**

* * *

**Ready for round two?**

"Oh come on!" Jane shouted at the large television with a mouth full of popcorn.

"How was that out?" The Italian questioned the television.

Jane Rizzoli was sitting in her best friend's house, on her couch eating her popcorn and drinking her beer. She was informed by her mother that Maura had gone out on a date with a man called Josh, so Jane saw it as the perfect opportunity to come over and watch the game.

"Oh that is bullshit." Jane mumbled as she picked up the remote and began to flick through the channels.

As Jane was busy spending less than two seconds on a single channel she heard the front door slam and jumped up from the couch, spilling all her popcorn.

"Shit." Jane whispered. She never anticipated Maura would come home early. She thought she'd watch the game and head out before she came back.

The Italian was busy looking down at the spilt mess before she realised what is Maura had brought her date home?

"Fuck." Jane said quietly as she heard the sound of heels clicking through the house.

Jane couldn't think fast enough, she was too busy thinking about where to hide, how to turn the television off and how to pick up the spilt popcorn and empty beer bottles before Maua spotted her.

"Jane?" Maura questioned stood next to the island in the middle of her kitchen as she placed her coat and bag down.

"Ah shit." Jane said to herself.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked as she walked closer and looked at the spilt popcorn and empty bottles of beer on her oak wood table rather than on a coaster.

"I-I-Er-I." Jane was stuttering; she never stuttered. The Italian was always a quick thinker when it came to excuses; that's what thirty-two years growing up with Angela Rizzoli as your mother did. However Jane had, drank far too many beers and felt a slight buzz and was unable to think quickly enough.

"I wanted to watch the game and-and well you have a bigger and better television." Jane signed, slumping her shoulders.

"Oh Jane." Maura said laughing.

"You know you're welcome here anytime." Maura said as she walked around the couch and picked up the empty beer bottles.

"Hey, no I'll do that. Its my mess." Jane said.

"It's fine Jane." Maura said with a grin.

"Sit back down and enjoy your game." Maura said before heading off towards the recycling bin.

Jane watched Maura walk towards the kitchen and smiled as she noticed there was no man around.

"So-err no date?" Jane questioned not too subtly as she leaned onto the kitchen counter and watched Maura walk back to the sink.

"No." Maura said quietly as she turned on the tap and washed her hands.

"Hey, what's up?" Jane said noticing the sad look on her best friends face.

"Nothing, I just-Nothing." Maura said brushing it off.

"Maura." Jane said in a warning tone.

"Please just leave it Jane." Maura pleaded.

"Okay." Jane said backing off.

The two women were in completely silence, Jane was busy reading the Doctors body language whereas Maura was hoping Jane wouldn't interrogate her.

"I tell ya what." Jane announced breaking the silence. "We are gonna order some pizza, drinks some beers and watch the rest of the game." Jane ordered. "Sound good?" Jane asked her best friend.

"Wine." Maura simply said.

Jane grinned as walked back to the couch, before searching for the remote and turning the game back on.

"Son of a bitch." Jane mumbled as she saw the Red Sox's were losing.

"Language." Maura scowled as she handed Jane a fresh beer and took a seat next to the Italian.

"I ordered half cheese half pepperoni." Maura informed before taking a sip of red wine.

"Thanks." Jane said, her eyes never leaving the television.

Maura sighed, she had absolutely no interest in baseball but she had a very big interest in Jane and if she wanted to watch Baseball, then that's what they watched. Maura had tried so many times to try and get into the spirit of watching the sport but it never hit her, each time Baseball was on she'd spend it watching Jane. Maura smirked into her wine glass as her best friend sat forward on the couch and stared and shouted at the television.

"W-why are you yelling? You can't change the outcome." Maura questioned when her friend seemed to get very vocal about certain players.

"Really? Gee I thought I could." Jane said sarcastically as she glanced towards the honey blonde.

When Jane looked at Maura, she did a double take a noticed the Doctor had a strand of hair out of place. Leaning forward Jane pushed the hair back to its rightful placed and looked at her best friend with a big smile.

"You're very beautiful Maura. Don't let anyone tell ya different." Jane said before kissing her friends forehead.

Maura felt her heart swell when Jane said that. Maura had heard that she was beautiful many times from both men and women but none of them meant it the way Jane did. No one looked at her with such love in a simple task of pushing her hair back. It made Maura feel better after her awful date.

"As are you Jane." Maura replied, hazel green eyes meeting dark brown orbs.

Jane scoffed at the Doctor's words and took a big gulp of her beer. "Yeah right. Try telling my Ma that!" Jane said with a grin.

"Jane you are by far one of the most gorgeous women I have ever come across." Maura said as she pulled Jane's shirt to make her look at her. "You have spectacular facial features. Your eyebrows are naturally shaped, your eyes are breathtakingly beautiful, you hold such much emotion and love in one glance. Your nose is a little crooked but it adds character to your features." Maura said earning a grin from Jane. "Your high cheek bones give off such femininity to your usually masculine look and you constantly have a glow to you due to your olive skin tone from your Italian heritage." Maura continued as her eyes inspected every feature on the woman's face. "Your dimples are so unique and perfect with every expression you pull."

Maura and Jane stared at each other, both completely forgetting about the Baseball game playing in the background, in which, to Jane's unknown delight, a home run had just been scored by the Red Sox's.

"And your teeth and you lips? Well your lips are plump and just the right size and your teeth are perfectly straight and white even with your years of refusing to brush." Maura explained with a big smile, whereas Jane felt embarrassed about the teeth bit.

"But your chin? God I love your chin, the way it's so strong and sticks out just enough to be noticeable. The way your clef chin parts to make a tiny little hole I constantly want to poke." Maura said earning a throaty laugh from Jane.

"And your anatomy? Wow! It is spectacular despite all the beer and pizza you've consumed in your life time." Maura said with a raised eyebrow at the beer in Jane's hand.

"But my favourite thing…" Maura said as she took the beer from Jane's grasp and took her hand in her own. "…I love your hands. The way they're so strong when wheedling a gun yet so soft and gentle when comforting a child. Even after being damaged and condemned as broken they were fixed and work just as perfect as before." Maura watched as Jane's eyes began to water. "These?" Maura said as she rubbed her thumbs over the scar tissue on Jane's hands. "Where a bump in the road, a horrible and painful bump but you got over it." Maura whispered. "But what I love most about them, is when you touch me or take my hand, when I feel that bump I know it's your before I hear or see you." Maura said as she leaned down and kissed both of the raised scar tissue on Jane's hands.

"So yes, you Jane Rizzoli are beautiful." Maura said smiling lovingly at Jane.

Jane felt her eyes water at Maura's words. Jane was never one for sweet talk as she always thought it was people's way of getting something from her but with Maura it was different. Maura never asked for anything from Jane and she never ever took anything, she just simply gave to the Italian. But the thing that made Jane let her guard down around this woman was the fact she knew Maura couldn't lie, physically and mentally could not lie.

As Jane watched Maura, she was certain she was seeing something in the Doctor's features. Being a Detective she was trained to read people's expression and she was shocked yet certain she was seeing love and desire in the honey blonde. What didn't surprise Jane was the sudden urge and need to lean forward and kiss her best friend but for some unknown reason she refrained from doing such a thing. As the two women were lost in each other the door bell suddenly rang, snapping them from their world.

"I'll get it." Maura practically shouted as she jumped from the couch and headed for the door.

Jane was in a daze, did she really feel the urge to kiss her best friend? Had Maura felt the spark between them too?

"Here." Maura said as she reappeared with a slice of cheese pizza on a plate for Jane.

"Thanks." Jane mumbled but placed the plate down on the coffee table.

"Are you not hungry?" Maura questioned.

"Not right now." Jane replied.

"Well I am. I didn't feel like finishing my meal alone this evening." Maura said as she took a bite of her pizza. Only then did the honey blonde realise what she said, she was cringing waiting for Jane to ask, she was praying for once in her life time that Jane wouldn't question something but she could tell the way Jane had sat up she was going to ask.

"What do you mean alone?" Jane asked looking at the Doctor.

"I-well-he-he left in the middle of our date." Maura mumbled out as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" Jane asked crossing her legs as she shuffled closer to her friend.

"He, he left about ten minutes into the main course. It-It's no big deal." Maura tried to brush it off but Jane could see in her hazel green eyes something was bothering her.

"Of course it's a big deal!" Jane argued.

"What an ass! Did he have an 'emergency phone call?'" Jane said thinking of excuses she'd often had used on her when the date wasn't going very well.

"No, not exactly." Maura said as she placed her now empty plate on the table.

"Oh no, Maur. You didn't diagnose him with another weird illness did you?" Jane humoured as she saw the guilty look in her friend's face. Maura tensed up when Jane said 'weird illness'.

"Something along those lines…" Maura admitted.

"Did he have webbed feet?" Jane asked. "Flexible joints?"

"Oh man, did he have a third nipple?" Jane teased hoping to cheer her friend up.

"It wasn't him…I-I told him about something 'weird' that I have." Maura whispered.

"He ran off because you get hives when you lie?" Jane asked, she couldn't think of anything else the Doctor had that could be described as an 'illness'.

"No." Maura mumbled out.

"Then what Maur?" Jane asked trying to make eye contact with the Doctor.

"I told him something over dinner…" Maura started as she played with the ring on her finger. "It probably wasn't the best place to tell him but-but we'd already been on two other dates and-and well I didn't want to go any further unless he knew…" Maura took a breath trying to calm, her racing heart. Did she really want to tell Jane? What if she left her just like everybody else?

"Knew what?" Jane wondered. She was becoming concerned for Maura by the way she was acting.

"Knew the reason I have such bad luck with men…the reasons everybody I date runs….the reason I haven't told you because I'm scared you'll run too." Maura confessed, tears threatening to spill.

"Maura, nothing you cou-"

"Please let me finish before you say something you don't mean." Maura begged.

Jane nodded in response.

"I-I I'm in-" Maura tried to get out, her voice breaking as the tears broke through her barrier.

"Com'ere" Jane said as she pulled Maura into a hug which she willingly accepted.

"Take your time Maura, you can tell me whenever, now, in a few days, months years or not at all. Not if it's getting you this upset honey." Jane cooed as she kissed the top of her friends head.

"I'm intersex." Maura cried out, muffled by Jane's chest.

"You're what sweetie?" Jane asked as she didn't hear properly.

"I-I'm in-intersex …" Maura said tightening her grip on her best friend, afraid this would be their last embrace.

"I-I have a penis." Maura said slightly louder.

Jane was still for a moment, that was the last thing she was expecting to hear from Maura's mouth, although it did explain why Maura didn't have a man, she was after all beautiful and intelligent. The more Jane thought about it the more relaxed she became, she would have thought she'd acted differently or even freaked out but she found herself rather calm and acceptant of the confession. The Italian didn't know if it was because it was Maura or if she genuinely wasn't freaked out.

"It's okay Jane. You can leave. We-we don't have to be friends anymore we-" Maura stuttered over her tears.

"What? Oh honey. I'm not going to run, this doesn't affect our friendship." Jane said as she pulled Maura back from the embrace and rubbed the tears from the honey blonde's cheeks.

"You-you mean it?" Maura said, eyes down avoiding eye contact.

"Of course I do." Jane said with a small laugh as she pulled her friend close.

As Jane leaned down to kiss Maura on the head, Maura looked up and was about to speak when their lips touched. Both women were wide eyes and froze not knowing what to do but neither pulled back from the kiss. Maura's tears had stopped and she was looking into the dark brown orbs waiting for Jane to decide what to do, the honey blonde found herself unable to pull back but also unable to continue the kiss. Jane watched as Maura's tears subsided and fear filled her face, the Italian didn't know why but she took in a sharp breath, closed her eyes and kissed the Doctor harder.

It didn't take Maura long to also close her eyes and respond to the kiss by taking Jane's bottom lip and sucking on it. Jane found herself moaning when Maura sucked her lip and felt herself becoming flustered. Jane brought her hand up to the side of Maura's face and pulled her closer, whereas Maura's hands found themselves resting on Jane's thigh.

Jane was first to pull back from the kiss only when she felt air was necessary. The Italian kept her eyes closed, afraid of how Maura would react.

"Shit." Jane whispered when the realisation dawned on her.

"I'm sorry Maur." Jane said slightly louder, her forehead still resting against Maura's.

"Are you sorry because you're afraid of my reaction or because you regret the kiss?" Maura mumbled, her breath hot on Jane's lips.

Jane was silent for a few moments, by the tone of Maura's voice and the fact she hadn't pulled back, she wasn't mad. Jane smirked before speaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't kiss you sooner." Jane confessed as she opened her eyes to find hazel green ones staring at her.

Jane watched as Maura bit her lip and looked at Jane, the Italian suddenly felt nervous, was Maura regretting this kiss? Did she like Josh? Was the kiss bad? Jane was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the Doctor speak.

"Jane…" Maura hesitated.

"Yeah?" The dark haired woman replied.

"I really want to kiss you." Maura whispered.

"Then please…kiss me." Jane mumbled as she leaned closer waiting for the Doctor to close the gap.

Maura leaned forward and kiss Jane with everything she had, she wasn't so shy this time, the Doctor slipped her hand into Jane's mane and pulled her closer.

"Mmmm." Jane moaned into the kiss as she moved closer to the Doctor.

Jane pushed her tongue into the Doctor's mouth and moaned again. The Italian found herself becoming more aroused by the second; she began to wonder if Maura felt the same. Jane opened one eye to find both of Maura's closed, as they continued the fight for dominance with their tongues, Jane glanced down to see a bulge in Maura's pants. Jane instantly soaked her panties; the Italian pulled back from the kiss and kept her eyes trained on Maura's crotch.

Maura felt herself grow hard when Jane's slipped her tongue into her mouth, she was slightly embarrassed with how hard she became so quickly but hoped Jane wouldn't noticed. All hope was gone in an instant when Maura opened her eyes to find Jane's pinned to her crotch, she didn't need to look down, she knew what the detective was looking at.

"I-I-I'm so-" Maura began.

"Don't apologize." Jane cut across. "It's hot." The Italian whispered.

Maura bit her lip when Jane said that, she didn't know what was happening between them but she knew she'd never felt more turned on in all her life.

Before Maura could process what was happening, she felt Jane reached her hand onto the bulge in her pants.

"What-what are you doing?" Maura breathed, finding if hard to concentrate as Jane began to move her fingers along her clothed erection.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jane teased, her breath hot.

Jane moved her hands to the button and zip on Maura's pants, when she received no argument from Maura, Jane continued until the pants were loose. "Is this okay?" Jane whispered looking up at Maura.

Maura moved her mouth up and down but nothing came out, instead she nodded her head, yes.

Jane grinned as she slipped her hand into the Doctor's pants and gripped her lightly.

"Shit." Maura whispered as she tried to fight the urge to thrust.

"Fuck Maura." Jane moaned as she felt her best friends erection pulse against her hand.

Maura looked down at Jane with pleading eyes and begged for her to do something. Jane grinned as she roughly pulled the Doctor's pants all the way down before she gripped the base of the penis and leaned down.

Maura nearly came right there when she realised what Jane was doing.

"Ja-jane, what are-you don't ha-oh fuck." Maura moaned as Jane ran her tongue up the shaft.

"Uhhh." Maura continued to moan as Jane took the first two inches into her mouth before swirling her tongue around the head.

"Mmmmm. You taste so good." Jane husked.

The Italian looked up at Maura and ensured she was looking right at her before she leaned down and took all of Maura's seven inches into her mouth, her eyes still looking up.

"Oh fuck Jane." Maura moaned as she threw her head back and tried desperately not to tangle her fingers in Jane's hair.

"Did you like that?" Jane slurred as she looked at Maura while her hand kept the Doctor busy.

Maura just nodded not trusting her words, however she couldn't help the way her hips rose to fuck Jane's hand.

"Good." Jane grinned before she leaned down and repeated the action, this time with more suction.

"Shit, shit, shit." Maura chanted, she couldn't stop herself this time, she wrapped her fingers into Jane's mane and pushed her further down.

"Tell-tell me if you want me to stop." Maura practically moaned out.

Jane responded by sucking hard on the Doctor's erection.

After a few more minutes, the Doctors house was filled with silence, just the sounds of heavy breathing, sucking noises and Maura's moans.

"Jan-Ohh-Jane I-I'm not going to last much longer." Maura struggled to get out as the Italian was by far extremely talented with her mouth.

"No you don't." Jane said firmly as she pulled back from the Doctor's straining hard on. Maura had a look on confusion and concern on her face at her friend's words. "You're not coming until you're inside me." Jane husked as she began to undo her own shirt.

Desire began to take over Maura as she slapped Jane's hands away and started undoing her friend's shirt.

It didn't take Maura long to removed the old shirt from Jane's body, followed by her tank top and bra. The honey blonde felt a rush of blood go to her already erect penis when she saw her friends breasts. Considering how far they'd gone, she didn't need permission to cup them and run her thumbs alone hard nipples.

"Mmmmm." Jane moaned as she arched her back into Maura's hands.

The Doctor grinned and decided to tease the detective a bit more by pinching on her hands buds.

"Oh fuck." Jane hissed.

"Su-suck them." The Italian begged.

"What?" Maura asked lost in the world of feeling Jane's breasts.

"Suck my nipples." Jane repeated.

Maura grinned and lean down to kiss around the nipple before taking it between her lips and sucking hard.

"Oh fuck." Jane moaned.

As Maura continued to suck and bite down on Jane's nipples, she began to undo the detectives tie on her joggers only to push them completely down and off, panties right behind.

Maura pulled back from Jane's chest and looked down at the small patch of dark wet hair, she bit her lip before looking up at Jane.

Jane could see the hesitation in Maura's eyes whe she stood completely naked in front of her, she knew the Doctor wanted this as much as she did so leaned down and kissed Maura before she straddled Maura's legs.

Maura brought her hands up to Jane's hips and ran her thumb along the Detectives' scar from when she shot herself.

"Do-do you really want to do this?" Maura whispered.

"I really want you." Jane replied as she brushed some honey blonde hair out of the Doctor's face.

"I really want you, too." Maura said smiling.

Jane smirked before she leaned up and grabbed the Doctors erection before pushing just the tip inside, she waiting a few seconds for both of them to prepare before she sank down on Maura's cock so that they were hip to hip.

"Holy shit." Jane whispered.

"God." Maura also whispered.

"This feels amazing." Maura said as she kissed Jane.

Jane placed her hands on the back of the couch and started to pull herself up before sinking back down.

After a few more awkward thrusts, Maura placed her hands on Jane's hips to help her raise and fall.

After a few minutes, the two found the right pace before they started to speed up.

"Jane you're so incredibly tight." Maura breathed down Jane's ear.

"Oh fuck Maura." Jane moaned, Maura whispering dirty talk was hot.

"Mmm, you're so big Maura. I'm surprised you can fit." Jane husked back, teasing the honey blonde.

Jane felt Maura's nails dig into her hips before the Doctor slammed her back down before thrusting her own hips up into Jane.

"Oh fuck, fuck. Jesus harder." Jane begged.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." Maura argued.

"Maura please." Jane continued to beg.

"You won't hurt me. Pl-please fuck me harder." Jane nearly screamed in frustration as she tried to force herself up and down on Maura.

A layer of swear formed on the two women, Maura was fucking Jane without mercy now and Jane was loving every second of it. There was something about Maura fucking Jane on her couch, in plain sight, the doors unlocked and with the possibility of anyone walking in. The room was filled with grunts, pants and sounds of skin slapping until Jane broke the silence.

"I'm so close, Maura." Jane panted.

Maura nodded in agreement as the two continued to fuck hard, fast and rough.

"Want me to rub yo-" Maura asked.

"YES." Jane moaned in reply.

Maura's right hand left Jane's hips and went down between her lips where she found a hard clit, pressing down she rubbed hard.

Jane couldn't hold her orgasm off any longer.

"OH FUCK MAUR-MAURA. UHHHH YES!" Jane screamed through Maura's house as her hands left the back of the couch and onto Maura's shoulder.

Maura was right behind Jane as she felt her erection being smothered by Jane's tightening sex.

"OH GOD. FUCK JANE JANE." Maura mumbled into Jane's neck as she felt herself cum.

Both women slumped down on the couch, Maura's penis never slipping from Jane as they continued to catch their breath. The two were holding onto each other from dear life as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

You would expect a conversation about what they had just done, how friends don't do that, how wrong it was and what this meant for their relationship but there was only one conversation.

"You ready for round two?" Jane asked smirking.

Maura nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Remember I am taking one shot requests, message me and I will write it!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. All of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Rhonda** for Beta reading this chapter.

**WARNING THIS IS A G!PEEN STORY.**

* * *

**Three, no twosome.**

"Oh god." Jane whispered as she stood in her bathroom mirror looking down at her outfit of a white tank top and black boxer shorts with a slightly bulge showing.

"I can't do this." Jane mumbled as she began to pace around her small bathroom.

Jane couldn't believe Sarah, her girlfriend of three months, who resembled a certain honey blonde, proposed she and Jane should spice their sex life up by having a threesome. Not just any threesome, with any woman, but a threesome with Jane's best friend and love of her life, Dr. Maura Isles. But that wasn't the thing that was worrying Jane so much, no. It wasn't the thing that had Jane panicking and pacing around her bathroom. The thing that was currently on Jane's mind was the fact Maura had accepted the proposition.

Right now, on the other side of that door was a nearly naked Maura along with Sarah, both of whom at this very moment were sitting on Jane's bed, waiting for the Detective.

"Jane, sweetie are you coming out?" Sarah said as she knocked lightly on the door.

"Ye-yeah." Jane mumbled back.

"Here goes." Jane whispered as she unlocked and opened the door.

* * *

When Jane walked out of the bathroom, she gulped; Sarah was in a white robe whereas Maura was sitting up in Jane's bed with the duvet covering her presumably naked body.

"We didn't want to start without you." Sarah said grinning.

Jane just nodded and looked between the two women.

"How about I get us something to drink?" Sarah suggested seeing how nervous Jane was.

"Wine please." Maura said as she noticed Sarah was waiting for her to answer.

"Jane?" Sarah questioned.

"Beer please." Jane mumbled.

As Sarah walked out of the bedroom, Jane was suddenly nervous with just Maura and her alone.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Maura spoke out.

"Jane, come sit?" Maura asked as she patted the space on the bed.

Jane walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We don't have to do this Jane." Maura said as she sat up, the cover still over her as she rubbed Jane's arm.

"I-it-its just I-" Jane stuttered.

"Jane, I don't have a problem with you having a penis." Maura blurted out.

"I find it perfectly normal and rather arousing." Maura continued.

"You-you find it arousing?" Jane questioned suddenly grinning.

Maura nodded.

"You know I have a healthy sex life Jane. A threesome is always something I've wanted to try and I find it flattering you both chose me to participate." Maura began to explain hoping to ease Jane's nerves.

"Are-are you sure you want to do _it_ with me?" Jane said avoiding using the proper term.

"There's no other person, I'd trust more." Maura said as she brought her hand to Jane's cheek.

Jane closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss the Doctor.

Maura instantly responded to the kiss and pulled the Italian closer. Jane moved forward and leaned over the Doctor as the kiss deepened.

"Well, I'm glad to see you girls are getting started." Sarah laughed as she walked back into the room with two beers and a glass of wine.

Jane pulled back from the kiss and looked up shyly at her girlfriend, afraid of her reaction.

"Don't you two stop on my account." Sarah teased as she placed the glass of wine and the bottle of beer on the dresser before she sat on the edge of the bed.

"How do you want to do this?" Maura asked, rather annoyed at being interrupted.

"Well, I liked the view so…why don't you two get started and I'll join in?" Sarah suggested as she took a long swig of her beer.

Jane swallowed the lump in her throat and looked towards Maura whose facial expression mirrored her own. It was one thing actually kissing Maura, but it was another to have somebody watching.

Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane for the second time this evening. Jane closed her eyes and once again allowed the Doctor to take the lead.

Sarah found herself becoming aroused as she watched as the two tongued each other. She grinned when she saw Jane was slightly hard. Wanting to see her girlfriend's erection, hard and ready, she walked over to the bed and pulled the cover down from between them revealing Maura's naked body.

Jane pulled back and opened her eyes only to see a naked body, Maura's naked body.

Jane instantly felt herself stand to attention. She couldn't help leaning down and kissing Maura's perfect neck before looking up into the Doctor's eyes to see nothing, but love and desire.

Sarah grinned when she saw how hard Jane became when she noticed Maura was naked now that she was out from underneath the cover.

Maura pushed herself up against Jane and felt her erection through her boxers and moaned.

"Jesus." Maura whispered.

"I want you." Maura went on to whisper as her hand crept lower and danced along Jane's boxers.

Jane kissed Maura very hard and bit her bottom lip drawing blood, Maura moaned in response.

Jane pulled back and began to kiss down Maura's neck and chest until she reached a straining nipple.

Maura arched up into Jane, begging her to take it into her mouth.

Sarah watched and found herself becoming more and more turned on. She removed her robe to reveal her naked body and stalked closer to the bed.

Jane took Maura's nipple between her lips and sucked hard causing the Doctor to moan out loud.

As Jane released her nipple, the Doctor pulled Jane down and straddled her, reversing their position.

Jane's eyes racked down Maura's body, her heavy breasts with rosy nipples and her yoga toned stomach down to the small patch of light brown hair between her legs.

Jane leaned up and kissed Maura and grabbed her hips pulling her closer. Maura began to rub herself against Jane's clothed erection, causing the detective to moan loudly.

Sarah moved onto the bed and began to kiss Maura's back. The honey blonde felt the light feathered kisses along her back. Maura suddenly realized, she didn't really want to feel the touch of the other woman, Maura tried to politely shrug the blonde off. All Maura really wanted was to continue to focus on Jane's erection; however, it was becoming more and more difficult.

When Jane noticed Sarah was kissing Maura's back and her hand began to snake around to her front, Jane rolled them over just before Sarah managed to touch Maura's breasts. Maura smiled to herself when she realized Jane was preventing her from being touched by the other woman.

Sarah brushed it off and instead began to palm Jane's ass before she reached around and pulled her boxers down releasing her erection.

"Shit." Jane mumbled as her penis was released from its confinement.

Sarah reached around and began to stroke Jane's erection causing the Detective to moan. This time however, it was Maura who pushed Sarah way. She continued to kiss the detective, but reached her hand down and began to stroke Jane herself; effectively pushing Sarah's hand away.

Once again Sarah brushed it off, but pulled Jane's white tank top off her body, leaving her naked.

"Ja-Jane, I want to feel you inside me." Maura whispered into the Detectives ear.

Jane nodded and kissed the Doctor. She moved her hand down Maura's body and felt her, to make sure she was wet enough.

"You're soaked." Jane husked.

Jane took a single finger and began to move it around Maura's hard clit in slow circles to tease the woman.

As Jane did this, Sarah began to kiss her neck and suck on Jane's ear.

Maura's hips bucked up into Jane's teasing finger, she wanted nothing more than to feel the Detectives hard member pushed deep inside her. Jane began to move two fingers inside the Doctor to tease her before pulling out completely.

Sarah had to admit how arousing it was to watch Jane slip her fingers inside Maura while she grinded up into Jane's erection.

Jane leaned over Maura, pulling away from Sarah to reach over and grabbed a condom. Tearing it open with shaky hands, she was about to slip it on, when the Doctor took it from her hands.

"Let me do it?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded and sat back a bit and allowed Maura to slip on the rubber.

Once Maura was certain the condom was on, she kissed Jane while pulling her down.

Sarah again tried to join in, but felt like she was being pushed out. She was becoming worried as she saw how loving Jane and Maura were gazing at each other during what was meant to be fucking looked like they were making love. She didn't know how to ask them to stop as she was the one who wanted this, plus they had gone too far now. She simply got up and put on her robe, when she realised neither woman were interested in her presence, she walked out of the room.

Jane reached down her left hand and grabbed the tip of her erection before pushing into Maura, whose legs opened willingly.

Jane pushed all eight inches of herself into Maura and they both let out a moan of how it felt to be hip to hip. Both were oblivious to Sarah having left the room.

"Oh Jesus." Jane whispered. Maura was so unbelievably hot, wet and tight.

"Oh God." Maura moaned as Jane filled her.

Jane began to move in and out in slow strokes, allowing Maura to adjust to her size.

As the two found a steady rhythm, Jane began to move faster and Maura pulled her by the ass to help pull her deeper and harder. As the speed began to pick up, Jane couldn't help noticed Maura's breasts bouncing and leaned down to sucked on a rosy nipple.

* * *

A layer of sweat formed as the two women got closer and closer to the edge. The bed began to slam against the wall as Jane fucked Maura harder and harder.

"Oh fuck Jane! Yesss!" Maura shouted as the Italian rubbed her clit hard.

Maura shouting in pleasure and the way her tight walls began to clamp down sent Jane over the edge.

"OH FUCK MAURA! I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" Jane moaned as she released her load into the condom.

Once Jane's orgasm subsided, she continued to move her thumb against Maura clit and bit down on her nipple also sending the honey blonde over the edge.

"JANE! JA-JANE, YES, YES, FUCKKK!" Maura moaned out as she felt her walls constrict before she came around Jane's sex.

The two collapsed on the bed and tried to catch their breath. It was only then Jane realised Sarah wasn't in the room anymore. She hid her face in Maura's neck, knowing her girlfriend would have guessed she had feelings for Maura.

* * *

It had been three months since Jane, Maura and Sarah had taken part in a so called threesome and things were bad between Sarah and Jane. Sarah had been treating Jane horribly for the past few weeks and every time Jane asked her what was wrong she'd ignore the question. The blonde haired woman, who indecently resembled another certain honey blonde, had been sleeping on the pull out couch every night and Jane was tired of asking what was going on with her.

It was this evening Jane was sick and tired of her girlfriend's attitude, she had asked if she wanted to go out for dinner, she refused. She asked if she wanted to go see a movie, she once again refused. Jane gave up and went to sit on the couch to watch the Red Sox's match.

"You wanna watch the game with me?" Jane asked as she took a swig of her beer and looked at her girlfriend.

Sarah shook her head no.

"Maura's coming around in a bit to watch the game. She said she wanted to talk to me-well us about something. It's probably another one-" Jane was cut off.

"Seriously Jane?" Sarah snapped.

"What?" Jane asked.

Sarah shook her head and began to walk off.

"You know what, I'm sick of this shit Sarah. What the fuck is your problem?" Jane shouted as she got up from the couch.

"HER!" Sarah screamed back at Jane.

"Who?" Jane asked, taken back.

"MAURA!" Sarah spat at Jane.

"What about Maura? What are you talking about?" Jane asked furrowing her brows.

"You and her." Sarah cried.

"What about her and me?" Jane asked completely lost with this conversation.

"Oh come on, Jane. You practically pushed me out that night." Sarah scoffed.

"It was your idea. I told you I didn't want to do it and you continue to beg me." Jane snapped understanding what was wrong.

"That didn't mean you had to fuck her and her alone, Jane." Sarah said raising her voice.

Jane was speechless; she didn't know what to say. However, she was surprised, that this conversation hadn't happened sooner. After everything that night, Maura redressed and left as if it had been any other evening spent together; moreover, things were normal between just never brought up that particular event.

"I-I-its-" Jane found herself unable to come up an explanation.

Sarah was watching Jane's face intensely for the expression she was praying she wouldn't see.

"Oh, my, God." Sarah said as her hand covered her mouth.

Jane avoided eye contact as she blinked away the tears that were filling her tortured brown eyes.

"You love her." Sarah said unable to fight back the tears.

Jane didn't felt like she couldn't breathe. She tried so hard to say something, but words failed her.

"Are you in love with her?" Sarah questioned hoping for the latter.

Jane nodded in response, unable to trust her words.

"How long?" Sarah asked as she felt much calmer and was able to steady her voice.

"Five years." Jane whispered.

"Five god damn years?" Sarah shouted again.

"Does she know?" Sarah asked, frantic.

"N-no." Jane said shaking her head.

"I don't-I can't-" Sarah said as she began shaking her head and walked off towards the bedroom.

Jane tried to follow her, but Sarah just pushed away. Standing in the living room, she began to cry until she heard a soft voice.

"Jane?" Maura said her tone shaky.

Jane turned around to quickly and nearly fell. Her heart was pounding in her chest; she was praying the Doctor didn't hear that conversation.

"Maura?" Jane asked seeing the worried expression on the Doctor's face.

"What's wrong?" Jane whispered as she took a step closer to the Doctor.

Maura opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She shook her head and she glanced down at the object held within her shaking hand.

Jane followed her eyes and felt her heart stop momentarily.

"Wha-what's in your hand?" Jane asked her voice breaking.

Unknown to both Maura and Jane, as they had their backs to the bedroom, Sarah had walked back into the room when she heard Maura's voice.

"I think I'm pregnant." Maura whispered. Scared, pleading hazel-green eyes met now worried dark brown ones.

* * *

Thoughts? Remember I'm taking requests just message me!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. All of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Amber** for beta reading this chapter.

This was a request and I hope I did it justice.

I'm still taking requests so feel free to message me!

* * *

**Dirty Talk.**

"Hmmm. I could get used to this." Maura mumbled into her best friend's neck.

"I'm just so glad we are finally here." Jane said as she kissed the honey blonde's head.

Jane and Maura had finally admitted their feels for each other the evening before when they had a little too much to drink at the Dirty Robber. When coming back home to Maura's, they fell madly into bed and ended up having a lot of sex. When the two woke up in the morning to find themselves naked in bed together, they laughed before Jane kissed the doctor and things started to heat up.

"God, I love your neck." Jane admitted as she began to kiss it.

"It's so soft and delicate. It's just begging for me to suck it." Jane teased making Maura begin to feel excitement bubble through her.

The detective began kissing the Doctor's pale neck, she left a large hickey to make sure everybody knew she was Jane's before she began to bite Maura's shoulder not too softly.

"Jesus, I love your tits. There so big and firm. I just want to play them all the time." Jane teased as she made her way downwards kissing the Doctor's chest.

"Jane please," Maura begged as she grabbed her own breasts and tried to encourage Jane to take them in her mouth.

"You want me to suck them?" Jane asked smugly.

Maura moaned in response to Jane's words and crossed her legs, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Jane.

"Do you like dirty talk Maura?" Jane husked as she began to pull and pinch Maura's hard nipples.

The Doctor could only nod her head yes.

"Tell me," Jane demanded.

"Tell me what I do to you." The Italian teased as she kissed Maura's neck and tugged on two red raw nipples.

"You-you-oh god, you make me so wet." Maura moaned when she found her words.

"How wet do I make you?" Jane whispered, sending a shiver down Maura's back.

"So so wet…I'm d-drenched." Maura mumbled as Jane bit down on a hard, painfully sore nipple but the Doctor loved it.

"Hmmm…good….Will I be able to easily slip into you with two, maybe three fingers?" Jane teased as she brought her left hand down to caress the Doctor's inner thigh.

"Oh god yes," Maura begged.

"Spread your legs good and wide baby," Jane breathed down Maura's sensitive ear.

Maura's legs feel opened immediately as Jane asked, she wanted nothing more than to be fucked hard and dirty. She was absolutely soaked and Jane had barely touched her.

"Jesus, I can feel how drenched you are. It's all down your thighs." Jane said in a sultry tone as she licked her lips at the Doctor's need to be touched.

"I like you neatly trimmed pussy," Jane whispered.

"Did you do that for me?" Jane asked, making sure to slap the inside of the Doctor's thighs as she trembled and tried to close them to create some friction where she needed it most.

"Keep them open." Jane demanded, playfully.

Maura nodded enthusiastically.

"Answer me." Jane demanded.

Maura found herself loving Jane being so in control; she found it to be such a turn on.

"Yes." Maura managed to squeal out.

"Hmmm, did you wear no panties last night in the hope of seducing me Doctor Isles?" Jane asked a she began to kiss the inside of Maura's toned, pale thigh.

"Y-yes." Maura managed to breathe out.

"Tell me." Jane demanded, her tone serious before she continued her assault on the Doctor's thigh.

"I-I wore no panties to try and seduce you." Maura admitted, the sudden memory of the Doctor uncrossing her legs as she got up from the booth last night to reveal her pantie-less sex flashed through Jane's mind.

"Mmmm, did it work?" Jane tormented knowing full well it worked.

"You-you got up and followed me into the bathroom…" Maura trailed off, she wanted nothing more than for Jane to tongue fuck her but she found the restraint of having to follow Jane's words very, very arousing.

"Then what?" Jane asked as if she wasn't there.

"Then-then you fucked me so hard against the bathroom sink." Maura moaned out loud at the memory.

Jane got closer and closer to Maura's sex; she was currently leaning over it when she felt Maura raise her hips begging for her to taste her.

Jane parted the Doctor's wet folds and as she was about to lean down and take her first swipe of the morning, she stopped.

"Have you ever been fucked in a public place before?" Jane found herself asking.

Considering Jane was always shy when it came to sex, she was surprised how open and dirty she was talking with Maura with not a drop of liquid courage in her system.

"No-no. Please Jane," Maura asked as she raised her hips once more.

"Do you want me to push my tongue deep inside you or do you want me to suck on your clit as I fuck you with my fingers?" Jane asked as she began to dance her fingers along Maura's wet entrance.

"Fing-tongue on clit." Maura was unable to make a proper sentence, the sexual frustration was becoming too much for the woman.

"As you wish baby." Jane said as she finally leaned down and took the Doctor's hard clit into her mouth and sucked.

"Oh Jesus." Maura whispered.

Jane smiled as she realised Maura's clit and pushed three fingers into the doctor roughly causing her to shout out in pain mixed with pleasure.

"You're so fucking drenched." Jane moaned as she had no trouble slipping her three fingers in and back out deliberately slow before she found a suitable pace.

In, out.

In, out.

In, out.

Jane hit Maura's soft spot with each upwards stroke causing a strangled cry to fall from the normally refrained Doctor.

"God you're so tight Maura. It's like you've never been fucked…but I know you have. I've seen all those men coming out of your house, pretty proud of themselves…but I bet none of them fucked you as good as me." Jane found herself becoming obsessive, infatuated with fucking her best friend as she sped up her thrusts, not thinking twice if she was hurting the Doctor. All that matter right now was how much wetter Maura was becoming and how tight her walls were getting.

"Ja-jane." Maura warned, her tone pleading.

"Are you close baby?" Jane asked. Maura nodded and continued to thrust her hips to fuck Jane's fingers.

Jane leaned down and sucked Maura's clit as she moved her fingers harder and faster. As Jane saw Maura's chest move up and down in short breaths and her walls becoming incredibly tight she removed her fingers.

"Cum for me baby. Cum all over my face." Jane said before she bit down hard on Maura's clit.

"OH GO-D-YES-YESSSS-JAN-JANEEE-YESSSS." Maura screamed through the apartment, her back arching before she came hard all over Jane.

Maura inhaled a deep breath before she collapsed on the bed seeing different coloured sparks on her closed eye lids.

Maura held her hand over her heart and once it calmed down to a normal pace she looked down to find Jane grinning, her face covered in sticky wetness.

"Oh my god, I ejaculated." Maura said as she hit her face in embarrassment, she had effectively ruined the sheets, soaked herself as well as Jane's face.

"That was fucking sexy." Jane said as she moved up the bed.

"I guess you love dirty talk huh?" Jane teased poking the Doctor rib cage.

Maura had a look of innocence on her face before she giggled.

Jane took that as a yes.

Remember I'm still taking requests and prompts.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. All of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Rhonda** for Beta reading this chapter.

This was a request and I hope it's okay.

Remember to message me one shot requests and prompts.

* * *

**Two Months**

It had been two months exactly since that awful day, the day that changed Jane's life forever. The day she woke up in a hospital bed only to be told by her best friend that she had lost the baby due the impact of the bullet hitting her stomach. The thing that broke the Detective's heart the most was the look on Maura's face when she had to tell Jane. The honey blonde seemed broken. Jane could tell she'd been crying. To anyone else only the ever dressed to the nines, perfectly applied makeup and beautifully coif hair Dr. Isles would think she was perfectly fine. Only Jane had the ability to see through the image that her best friend worked so hard to create and present to the world at large. What she saw was a woman whose heart had also been broken by the loss of her child.

Throughout Jane's short pregnancy, the Doctor had been excited; it was constantly nonstop talk from breast pumps to a water birth. Jane grinned as she remembered Maura suggesting baby shopping a week after Jane was certain she was pregnant. However, Jane's smile fell when she remembered looking around Maura's drawers for a clean tank top because morning sickness ensured she threw up on anything she wore in the mornings. While looking she came across a few baby clothes, but one little shirt stood out with the writing 'Little Rizzoli-Jones" embroidered on it. Although Jane had told Casey she wanted to bring this baby up on her own, he still insisted on playing a part in the baby's life and asked Jane if she would allow the baby to have his surname. Jane knew the answer, but never got around to telling him. On the other hand, Maura had suggested a joint surname to keep the peace. The subject of the conversation was changed and Jane never said yes or no. She also made it a point to never bring it up again.

Jane and Maura had been spending every minute together since leaving the hospital. The Detective had begged Maura and Frost not to mention her breakup with Casey to any of Jane's family. Jane did not want to disappoint or take away the happiness her mother and brothers found with the idea that she had finally settled down.

* * *

Two months later and the two women were sitting on Maura's couch watching a documentary on plants. Jane lost interest the moment the commercial finished and got lost in her thoughts.

"Maura." Jane suddenly whispered.

"Yes?" The honey blonde replied, taking a sip of her white wine as she pulled the blanket up to cover her legs.

"Is-is it bad I'm glad I lost it?" Jane blurted out the one thing that was weighing on her mind.

Maura knew exactly what Jane was talking about, she just knew better than to bring it up. She knew Jane would do that when she was ready.

"What do you mean?" Maura asked confused, not shocked or disgusted, just confused. The Doctor had always thought that Jane was excited about the baby.

"I'm kind of glad I lost it, the baby. I know that's a horrible thing to say and it's not that I didn't want it. I realised the second I read 'positive' on the pregnancy stick that I didn't want a baby with Casey." Jane mumbled feeling mortified with herself.

"Why?" Maura simply asked, she thought Casey was the love of Jane's life. She dropped Dean the second Casey was back in town. At the time, Jane took advantage of the situation and simply used the Paddy Doyle shooting as a means to end things with Dean. Jane could say what she wanted to, but everyone who knew the Detective, knew the real reason.

"I don't love him. I-when I agreed to marry him, everything was great. I thought marriage would be something I wanted, it never really dawned on me that marriage was the road to starting a family. I was in love with the idea of marrying Casey and being his wife. It was just something that I thought would never really happen. I believed that when it came right down to it, our careers would make it impossible for us to marry as both of us wouldn't give it up for the other. But when it started to happen, when he started to move in bit by bit, I realised it wasn't what I wanted at all." Jane said as she remembered how distraught Maura looked when she showed her the engagement ring.

"That night, I took the test just before you showed up, I thought if I'm pregnant, I'll have it all, a husband, a family a perfect life. It was only after I peed on the stick and was waiting for the results, he-he sent me an email. An email I never told you about."

Maura nodded with a serious look, she desperately wanted for Jane to talk about losing the baby. She had to, she needed to.

"He sent me an email saying he'd been offered the position as a General and he accepted it. He begged me Maura, **begged** me to quit my job and become a Generals wife." Jane said shaking her head. "It was then I realised I didn't want to marry a man who begs his wife to give up something she loves and if I was pregnant, then I was going to do it alone." Jane said as her vision became blurry as she tried to hold back her tears.

"When I saw the plus sign, I was terrified. I had no idea how to bring a child up on my own; I couldn't do it financially let alone physically. At that point, either option I took, the only two I had in my life right then, demanded that I give up my career and have a family with Casey or give up Casey and do it alone." Jane took a deep breath to try and regain control of her emotions.

"Why didn't you choose Casey? I know you say you don't love him, but surely a life with him helping to raise a child would have been easier than doing it alone?" Maura asked, although they both knew Jane wouldn't have had to do it alone, Maura was going to be there every step of the way, just as she had been before Jane lost it.

"Because I realised I'd have to move to the army base in Norfolk and….and away from you." Jane smiled through her tears at her best friend.

"Oh Jane. I could have come and visited. You shouldn't have given up your future for me." Maura said as she too felt tears threatening to spill. That day she cried when she saw the engagement ring was an uncontrollable emotion, but she would have never nor would she ever have asked Jane to give up her life to stay with her.

"No, it wouldn't have been the same. Plus, if I did, right now I'd be stuck in a loveless marriage with a child growing inside me that I didn't want." Jane shrugged; she felt awful saying all this out loud. It was one of the many reasons she kept it all in. In truth, she felt no connection with the baby, none at all. She felt an incredible lost for the life that it was, but she felt unable to even remotely bond with it.

Maura tilted her head and patted her best friend's knee unable to come up with anything to say.

After a few minutes of silence, tears long stopped and just the sound of the documentary about plants, Jane spoke out.

"I want a baby so bad." Jane admitted, although if Maura repeated this, she would deny all knowledge of this conversation.

"I want it with someone who I get along with, who understands me, knows that I hate pepperoni on my cheese pizza and that I need at least two cups of coffee in the mornings before I utter a word. Someone who just loves me for me and I love them for them." Jane sighed in frustration, whereas Maura smiled.

"Why couldn't you get me pregnant? Everything would be perfect; we would have intelligent, brave and beautiful children. Little Rizzoli and Isles spawns." Jane joked with a toothy grin to match the Doctors.

"I guess a girl can dream." Jane sighed as she booted that image far out of her mind.

"What if this dream could become our reality?" Maura whispered.

"As much as I love you Maura; I am not using a turkey baster to get pregnant." Jane laughed at the thought.

"Jane." Maura said her voice serious.

"What?" Jane asked looking into the hazel green eyes of her best friend. "Oh come on, you're not serious?" Jane said with a laugh. "Maura, Casey would be better than some unknown sperm donor. Plus I'd want our child to look like us and have our proper genes, not some douche's that jacked in a cup for a couple of hundred bucks." Jane scrunched her nose up.

"Would you seriously have a baby with me?" Maura asked, still shocked at the seriousness of her friends suggestion.

"Maura of course I would. We're like a marriage couple anyway….just without the sex." Jane mumbled over the last bit.

Maura was silent for a long while, lost in thought.

Jane didn't interrupt. She thought she had spooked her best friend with her secret confession.

Was Jane serious about having a baby together? Would Jane actually want to bring a child up knowing technically the baby would be the grandchild of a crime lord as well as an heir to one of the richest foundations in Boston? There was no denying the two would indeed make intelligent, brave and beautiful children. The features of Maura's mixed with Jane's would genetically combine to make a stunning child whether it was male or female. Maura smiled to herself at the image of their perfect family. There was no perfect time than right now to tell Jane her secret. Maura had kept it in long enough and had hidden it well, but now it was time to share something deeply personal.

"We could have a baby Jane, our baby. It would be 100% genetically yours and mine." Maura stammered out.

"Maura, I just told you I'm not doing any freaky experime-" Jane started.

"I have a fully functional penis Jane." Maura rushed out.

Jane raised her eyebrow at Maura and burst out laughing.

"You really know how to cheer me up Maur." Jane said rubbing her friend's thigh.

"Jane…I'm intersex." Maura said her facial expression serious.

Jane's laughter and movement of her hand stopped simultaneously when she saw how serious Maura was.

"Ar-are you serious?" Jane asked, finding it hard to believe.

"Yes." Maura said truthfully.

Jane's eyes went straight to Maura's neck and chest, looking for any signs of redness and a hive breakout, but found her skin to be as clear and pale as ever.

Suddenly Jane realised Maura was serious; her eyes left her chest and were glued to the Doctor crotch. Looking up into worried hazel eyes, Maura nodded knowing what Jane was silently asking. Jane's hand moved up from Maura's thigh until her hand was just below her best friend sex. Jane was hesitant and unsure if this was okay with Maura, but the honey blonde placed her hand on top of Jane's and pulled it up until Jane felt a phallus shaped object.

"Holy shit." Jane said in disbelief.

"Ca-can I see it?" Jane found herself asking.

Maura was surprised with Jane's forwardness, but nodded her head yes.

"Righ-right now?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded and pulled the small blanket covering Maura's legs off.

Maura gulped before she sat up slightly and began to pull down her yoga pants, looking at Jane for any sign of regret. Much to her relief, she saw only curiosity and pulled her pants and boxer shorts down revealing her fully functional penis.

"Oh whoa." Jane said her tone playful.

Maura was worried she'd changed her mind until the detective continued.

"Well aren't you just well endowed Maur." Jane said laughing.

Maura burst out laughing and was about to pull her pants back up, but Jane stopped her.

"Can I touch it?" Jane asked biting her lip.

"Why?" Maura asked, not really sure why she wasn't agreeing.

"It's just-I can't believe it and it-it looks so-and you-and I-" Jane stumbled over her words.

"If you want to, go ahead." Maura shrugged. She trusted Jane and the detective was obvious okay with it.

Jane wet her lips as she rubbed her hands together to warm them from the coldness before she wrapped her hand around it and brought it down slowly to the bottom of the semi erect penis. Fascinated, she moved up in one slow motion, before pushing back down.

Jane moved closer still to Maura so that she could see her best friend's penis up close and personal. She had no idea what had gotten into her, but she found herself wanting to have this rather large penis filling her.

For Maura's part she was very silent when Jane began stroking her. She was trying so desperately to stay quiet and concentrate on her breathing, but just the thought of her best friend was rubbing her up and down was making Maura get a raging hard on.

Jane noticed Maura had gotten very quiet and was breathing heavily from her nose. She was watched every movement Jane did. The Italian, never one to disappoint, began to speed up her hand.

As Jane started to move faster, Maura was becoming harder and she was finding it difficult not to close her eyes and moan in pleasure. It didn't take long for pre-cum to leak from the tip of Maura's erection. Seeing this, Jane scooped it up and used it as a lubricant to help move her hand faster. Maura couldn't stop the moans this time.

"Oh god." Maura whispered as she leaned her upper body forward and hid her face in Jane's neck and shoulder while gripping her hand onto Jane's wrist.

Jane began to rub the head of Maura's penis hard as she felt it pulse against her hand. Judging from the slight thrust of Maura's hips and the way she was moaning quietly, Jane could tell she was close.

"It's okay Maur, you can moan." Jane said kissing the top of her best friends head.

"Oh god, that feels so good." Maura found herself husking.

Jane began to pump faster and faster until she felt Maura's breath start to come in short bursts on her neck. She kept pumping until Maura's breath was becoming staggered, she knew then what was about to happen.

"You can cum Maura." Jane said not understanding why her friend was holding back.

Jane felt Maura shake her head no into her neck.

"I-I don-I can't not on your…" Maura struggled to get out before she trailed off.

"Maura its okay, you can cum in my hand." Jane said as she stoked the doctor faster.

Maura couldn't hold off any longer, her grip tighten on Jane's wrist and her hips bucked up before she felt a large pressure release from her penis and into Jane's hand.

"O-oh god j-jane ." Maura moaned loudly.

Jane smirked when she felt ropes of cum squirt into her hand. As the eruptions slowed, she felt Maura relax against her.

"I-I-I'm-" Maura mumbled feeling embarrassed, her face still hidden against Jane.

"You feel surprisingly warm." Jane said laughing as she looked down at her soaked hand.

Maura moved her hips and pulled her yoga pants back on and felt extremely shy.

"Is it bad I'm incredibly turned on right now?" Jane whispered as she kissed the side of Maura's head.

Maura's hazel green eyes looked up at Jane to ensure she was serious. Maura saw dark dilated eyes, a flustered neck and the detective's chest moving up and down in rapid respiration.

"Yo-you are?" Maura asked still feeling as though she was in a dream world.

Jane nodded in reply.

"Do y-you want to erm…" Maura trailed off hoping Jane understood.

Jane nodded and took Maura's hand with her free one and headed into the bed room.

* * *

Ten minutes later both women were naked in Maura's bed facing each other, just a thin duvet covering their nude skin.

"A-are you sure you want to do this?" Maura asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yes." Jane replied as she brushed some hair from Maura's face.

"I really want to make a baby with you." Jane whispered she didn't realise just how much she wanted a baby with Maura until it was possible. In the past, Jane never dwelled on the thought as she never thought it would actually be possible. Everything happens for a reason Jane thought to herself.

"But you know everything about my family Jane. If you got pregnant, the-the baby would be the grandchild of a crime lord. It-it could have my socially awkward and inability to understand sarcasm." Maura reasoned, she wanted to give Jane ever possibly chance to back out.

"But it would also be the child of an extremely amazing, intelligent and beautiful Doctor." Jane smiled at her best friend soon to be lover.

"I-I'm not good with children, I bore them and-and I can't change a nappy-I-I" Maura stuttered.

"Maura, if you don't want to do this it's okay." Jane said with a hidden look of disappointment.

"I do, but what if I'm bad at it Jane? You're great with children, I'm not. You grew up with younger siblings. I didn't. You know what it's like to grow up surrounded by family." Maura said remembering her child hood.

"It would be completely different with our own child Maura." Jane argued.

"But I-" Before Maura could continue, Jane cut her off with their first ever kiss.

Jane pulled back from the small kiss and smiled at Maura's shocked face.

"Are you ok-" Jane was mid sentence when Maura pulled her into one of the most passionate kisses of all her life.

As the two began to explore each other's mouth, Jane moved her hand up to cup Maura cheek while her other hand pulled the covers up a bit encouraging the Doctor to lean over her. It didn't take long for Maura to get the hint and lean over until she was hovering over Jane, the kiss never breaking.

Jane moved her hands from Maura's face to her neck as she spread her legs to allow the Doctor to get in position. Maura pulled back from this kiss when air was needed, but she zeroed in on Jane's neck and began kissing the Italian's strong tanned neckline. As Maura was busy kissing and sucking Jane's neck, she rubbed her semi erect cock against Jane's lower half.

"Oh god." Jane moaned at the feel of Maura rubbing up against her and kissing her neck.

"Mmmm." Maura found herself moaning at how wet Jane was when rubbing her hard member along her sex coating it.

"Maura, please." Jane begged as she spread her legs wider for emphasis.

"You're so beautiful." Maura replied looking into dark brown eyes before she pushed her tongue deep into Jane's mouth.

Jane sighed happily at how good this felt, how good Maura felt.

Once Maura was satisfied with how coated her dick was with Jane'slubricating fluid, she pulled back from the kiss. She grabbed her penis and lined it up with Jane's entrance.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked one last time.

Jane simply nodded in reply.

Maura leaned forward and pushed into her slowly, not too hard.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked seeing the look of discomfort of Jane's face. As a Doctor, she knew how sensitive women could be not long after a miscarriage.

"Yeah…it just stings a little." Jane replied as looked down and was aroused at seeing her best friend penetrating her. Maura's large dick was about three inches into Jane's wet opening.

"Do you want me to stop?"Maura asked terrified she was hurting Jane.

"God no." Jane replied before she snake her hand down to grab and pulled on Maura's ass sending Maura's entire hard member into her.

"Fuck." Jane moaned, she loved feeling Maura inside her, her large erection was reaching places Jane never knew existed.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned as she felt Jane's sex smother her before she pulled out to the tip and then right back in.

"Shit that's good." Jane mumbled as Maura continued to thrust into her harder and faster, the detective raised her hips to meet her.

"Oh god. Just like-ohhhh-just like that." Jane moaned as she dug her nails into Maura's ass.

"Uhhh Yess, yess Maura right there." Jane husked as Maura's member hit just the right spot.

"God you're so tight." Maura moaned as she felt herself not far from coming as well as the detective's walls becoming tighter.

Maura could feel herself about to cum from the tightening in her abdomen and she knew Jane's wasn't far off as her dick was becoming smothered by her tight walls.

"OH FUCK FUCK MAURA." Jane shouted through the apartment as she came hard around Maura's most intimate place.

"JAN-JANE OH GOD JANE-YES-YEES." Maura shouted, muffled by Jane's neck as she felt herself come undone inside her best friend.

The two collapsed, both bodies covered with sweat and cum. Jane brushed her hand calmly through Maura's hair. The Doctor, whose face was hidden in Jane's neck, was still sheathed deep within the detective.

Once Maura's breath returned to normal, she kissed up Jane's neck and chin until she reached her lips and gave her a small loving kiss.

"I hope I've gotten you pregnant." Maura whispered with a big grin.

"Can we go again?" Jane asked holding back a laugh at Maura's enthusiastic nod.

"Well, we're both off work tomorrow so…how does spending all night 'fucking' each other sound?" Maura teased knowing how much of a turn on her cursing would be for Jane.

"Oh god." Jane said as she pushed Maura onto her back, Maura's once again hard cock never slipping out before she began to roll her hips and ride Maura.

"That sounds perfect." Jane smiled.

What neither woman knew was from the moment the Doctor's load realised inside Jane, she had without a doubt impregnated her.

* * *

Eight months, two weeks and three days later, Jane's water had broken during a Red Sox game. True to her character, Jane had refused to leave until she started to get contractions. It had been a long, painful and exhausting twelve hour labour with Maura right by her side. Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak and Frost had spent about six of those twelve hours in the hospital waiting room, sleeping on uncomfortable chairs and taking turns doing the coffee rounds.

Jane and Maura were surprised just how supportive their family and friends were when they told them about Maura's condition and how she'd gotten Jane pregnant. Angela had given both girls a harsh slap on the arm about how long it had taken them to finally get together right before she embraced them both and said how proud she was. Once Jane got past the first trimester, the eldest Rizzoli then spent months telling everyone who she met how she was expecting Boston's smartest baby for a grandchild.

Maura finally felt as though she had a family when her mother had visited congratulating her and informing her she'd already set up a trust within the Isles' family portfolio for her grandchild and asked if she could baby sit. Maura even had a secret visit from Paddy Doyle one evening when they came home from their routine check up. He'd begged Maura for one chance to meet the child when he or she was born and promised then she'd never hear nor see him again. Maura refused straight away until she and Jane had time to think about it and the Detective persuaded Maura to allow just the one visit.

This was how Maura and Jane found themselves sitting in the hospital bed together looking down at their beautiful baby girl wrapped up in a white blanket with little pink mittens on.

"She's so perfect." Maura whispered as she kissed her girlfriend's sweaty head.

"She looks just like you." Jane mumbled as a tiny little hand wrapped around Jane's index finger.

The little girl had a dark olive tan; much like her mother's, but was the spitting image of Maura. She looked a little wrinkle at the moment, but there was no denying she was the Doctor's. She was a long baby much like Jane was and had a head of thick black hair which Maura continued to run her fingers through. She had a small button nose, a tiny mouth and these piercing hazel green eyes. All of this was summed up with ten fingers and ten toes to round out a perfect baby.

"You did well, so very well." Maura commented as she leaned forward and kissed her lover.

There was a sudden knock at the door and in walked the two B.P.D. Homicide detectives and the Rizzoli clan.

"Hey." Frost said whispering as he noticed the new born was sleeping.

"Hey you guys." Maura said smiling.

"How are you all in here?" Jane asked knowing the two guest policy.

"I flashed them my badge." Frankie boasted proudly now that he'd finally passed his detectives exam and received his gold shield. Jane just shook her head and smiled.

"Everyone meet our little baby girl. Little baby girl meet everyone." Jane whispered as she passed her daughter over to Maura who carefully took their child and walked into the crowd.

Everyone was truly taken with the tiny figure. They each made a comment about the Rizzoli hair and long limbs, but all agreed; she was defiantly the image of Maura. Angela had already started the water works at the sight of her grandchild and was so proud.

Once all the 'oos' and 'ahhs' had died down, everyone was silent just looking at the stretching baby lightly kicking in her sleep.

"Have you picked out a name?" Angela asked her daughter, who was cuddled up to her girlfriend with their baby in between.

"No, not yet." Jane replied.

"Little baby girl Isles it is for now." Tommy joked.

"That's Little Baby Girl Rizzoli-Isles, if you please." Maura corrected.

Jane looked up at her girlfriend at the mention of the surname. Jane had argued that it should be Isles as Maura's name, it had more meaning. More than that, Maura was in line as the sole heiress to the Isles family fortune, Jane figured their baby would be better off as just an Isles. However, Maura argued she wanted the Rizzoli moniker because Jane was the mother and the fact she had Italian heritage where as Isles was Maura's adoptive name. The two had gone on about the surname for an hour until Jane decided to let Maura pick. She never expected the honey blonde to join their name together. This was another reason Jane had fallen so in love with the woman during both of her pregnancies. There was no denying there was always an attraction between the two women but both fell in love with the other during the past ten months.

"Alright, everyone accept Mommy and Mama out." The midwife said as she announced it was feeding time.

All the males left the room in a second knowing Jane was breast feeding, but Angela was slower as she approached her girls.

"I love you three." Angela said as she kissed two cheeks and a little head before leaving the room.

Once everyone was out of the room, Maura helped Jane get in a comfortable position which happened to be between her legs. Jane leaned against Maura as she began to breast feed their baby. Maura had her chin resting on Jane's shoulder as she watched her two favourite girls. She loved this feeling, she was in love with Jane and she was certainly in love with their daughter. She knew this feeling would never leave her for as long as she lived.

"Maur." Jane asked quietly as she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Mmm." Maura replied smiling at her girl.

"When we get out of here and get settled in our new home…" Jane trailed off to ensure Maura was listening.

"Yes?" Maura questioned sensing Jane wanted to ask something.

"Will you marry me?" Jane proposed smiling.

Maura felt a single happy tear roll down her cheek when she heard Jane say those four words. She was speechless and felt like her heart was going to burst with happiness. As Maura's hazel green eyes looked into dark brown ones, surrounded with only the sound of their daughter suckling at her mother's breast, Maura nodded her head, yes.

* * *

Remember I'm taking requests.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Sammiee **for beta reading this chatper.

**THIS IS PART TWO** of the Fiance or the best friend which is **chapter two** of this story.

**WARNING!** This is a g!peen story!

**REMEMBER** I'm still taking requests so feel free to message me.

* * *

**The Fiance**** or the best fr****iend****part two.**

Jane was completely motionless; she had her left hand holding the door and her right hand still on Maura's cheek.

"Y-y-you're p-pregnant?" Jane stuttered out. Even to stay those words hurt.

"Yes." Maura squealed out as fresh tears came streaming down.

"Are you sure?" Jane questioned.

Maura nodded yes.

"But how-" Jane was about to ask.

"For the past few weeks, I've been experiencing morning sickness, I'm almost seven weeks late and I'm craving odd things to eat. I'm having all the symptoms and the blood work and pregnancy test I did are both positive….so yes I'm sure." Maura explained cutting the Italian off.

Jane's right hand dropped from Maura's face and her eyes looked down at the Doctor's stomach. For some reason Jane could tell she looked different, even at such a short period Jane could tell she'd put on a little extra weight. However she never thought that extra weight would be a baby.

Neither Jane nor Maura said a word, they were both in complete silence, Jane's eyes never left the Doctor's stomach and Maura's eyes never left Jane's face. She was trying all ways to attempt to read the expression on the Detective's face. After everything they'd been through, the shooting, the kidnap, Hoyt, the matching scars and shooting Paddy Doyle, Maura had never seen this look on Jane's face before. She couldn't tell what she was feeling, for once in her life Maura couldn't read Jane's expression.

Maura was brought out of the little world the two had created as someone cleared their throat. Looking to the stairwell Maura saw the regular Pizza delivery boy standing there not knowing what to do with himself. He gave Maura a crooked smile and walked closer to Jane. The Doctor turned to have her back to both the delivery boy and Jane as she wiped her eyes dry and cleared her throat. However Jane did not move, she didn't notice the Pizza boy, she just continued to stare in the direction of Maura's stomach, despite the fact the honey blonde had moved.

"Jane." Kevin the pizza boy said.

Jane didn't hear a word; she was still staring at Maura's stomach.

"Jane." Kevin tried again and even wiggled the twelve inch box in front of her.

"JANE." Maura shouted snapping the Detective back into reality.

"W-what?!" Jane jumped as she looked at her surrounding's and into Maura's eyes.

Maura shook her head and tilted it towards the delivery boy.

Jane followed Maura's line of sight and seemed to jump when she saw Kevin.

"Shit, sorry man." Jane said shaking her head and bringing her hand down from the door that was also clutching onto her wallet. Pulling out any note she could find, she handed it to Kevin.

"Keep the change." Jane said as she took the pizza box and stepped back.

"Dude, are you sure?" Kevin asked shocked as he looked down at the fifty bucks in his hand.

"I said keep the change didn't I?" Jane snapped back.

"Dude, awesome! Thanks! See ya Rizzoli." The teenage boy said as he darted out of the hallway.

Jane looked down at the pizza and then back up at the Doctor.

"Er, do you wanna come in?" Jane asked the Doctor.

Maura nodded and walked past Jane into the house. The Italian was right behind her, she shut the door and then placed the pizza box on the coffee table and stood rather than sat down next to Maura on the couch.

"That will leave a stain." Maura mumbled.

"What?" Jane asked.

"The grease from the pizza box will leave a stain on the wooden table…" Maura trailed off.

"Oh, right." Jane said nodding as she picked up the box and placed it on the kitchen counter.

Both women began to stare at each other again; neither knew what to say or how to bring up the subject.

"Does Jack know?" Jane whispered unable to meet the Doctor's eyes.

"That we slept together or that I'm pregnant?" Maura asked.

"Both." Jane replied.

"No." Maura responded as she began to play with her engagement ring.

"I-I guess you're not going to leave him then." Jane said feeling she'd already lost Maura.

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do." Maura mumbled, she was trying so hard not to cry.

"I decided to push the wedding back…I-I need to find a way to-to tell him." Maura said nodding as if trying to persuade herself it was the right thing to do.

Jane just nodded, she couldn't help the tears that she tried so desperately to hold them back but they came freely.

"Oh sweetie…Come sit with me." Maura said, patting the space next to her as she saw Jane cry.

Jane didn't think twice about striding to the couch and allowing Maura to take her in her arms. Although Maura was the cause of Jane's heart break, she was still her best friend. Jane hid her face in Maura's chest and sobbed. The two stayed like this for a long time, neither said a word, they just held each other.

"I-It's okay Maur. I understand that you don't want to leave him. He had you first and I-I just ruined that for you. I understand that you want to start your life with him, get married, have his baby and trust me I'll never love you any less for mak-" Jane began to mumbled in Maura's chest before the Doctor pushed Jane back slightly getting her to look in her eyes.

"What? No. You completely misunderstand…"Maura said, brushing the Detectives hair out of her face before she began to wipe away her tears. "…T-thi-this isn't Jack's baby Jane…it's yours." Maura said with a small smile as she tilted her head.

"W-W-What?" Jane stumbled over her words as she stared at the Doctor.

"I'm having your baby Jane." Maura clarified.

"H-How do you know?" Jane said releasing the breath she was holding.

"Jane, I'm seven, nearly eight weeks pregnant. We slept together almost eight weeks ago." Maura said tilting her head.

"Yeah but didn't you have sex with Jack around that time?" Jane questioned, remembering as she walked in on the two.

"Well yes but Jane he has infertile sperm…." Maura reminded the Italian.

"B-but Doctor's make mistakes and you-you said yourself that it wasn't 100%" Jane said not believing she was the parent of this baby.

"I did some tests myself in the lab, Jack's sperm is 98% infertile Jane. I do not make mistakes." Maura confirmed.

"Bu-but there's still 2% this baby could be his." Jane argued, she didn't believe she was the lucky to have a baby with Maura.

"Jane, listen to me…." Maura demanded as she brought her hand up to Jane's face. "…The last time Jack and I had sex, you walked in…." Maura said trying to get the Italian to understand. However Jane scrunched her face up at the memory. "…Because you walked in, we didn't finish…." Maura continued, when Jane's face still showed no recognition Maura rolled her eyes. "…He didn't ejaculate inside of me Jane." Maura said her tone snappy.

"But It co-" Jane interrupted.

"Let me finished." Maura warned.

"Then you and I have sex what was it six times?" Maura asked, as she tried to remember.

"Seven." Jane corrected, remembering how they spent the night together.

"Seven times in one night Jane. Seven times we didn't use protection…Seven times you came inside of me." Maura finished as she rubbed Jane's cheek bone as the Detective realised.

"Holy shit." Jane mumbled.

"Yes." Maura confirmed happy the Italian had finally caught on.

"Holy fuck." Jane said, standing up and began to pace whispering 'fuck' under her breath.

"Jane, calm down." Maura tried but it was useless.

"I-I-I thought you were on the pill?" Jane suddenly asked, remembering the one sided conversation Maura had with Jane about the pill and its pros and cons.

"No I came off it. There was no need to have it." Maura said, once she and Jack found out he had infertile sperm, there wasn't a need.

"Holy shit. Did you not get the morning after pill?" Jane questioned, knowing the Doctor was always safe when it came to sex.

"Well I was bu-but when I got home, Jack bombarded me with invitations to the wedding, the colour scheme, what flowers I wanted an-and I-I was so overwhelmed, I-I forgot. I didn't realise until a few days later but it wouldn't have be effect then." Maura explained worried how Jane would react at her mistake.

Jane's mouth was hanging open as she took in all this information.

"I thought because I'd not long come off the pill that there wasn't a chance in hell I'd get pregnant, it takes a while to come out of your system but-but obviously I was wrong." Maura said with a worried laugh.

Jane never replied, the two sat in silence as Jane was lost in her own word and Maura was biting her hip waiting for the Italian to say something, anything.

"Holy mother fucking shit." Jane suddenly said as she started pacing again.

"Ma is gonna kill me." Jane said groaning.

"Jack is gonna kill me." Jane continued as she realised he'd know soon enough about the pregnancy and Maura being unable to lie, it wouldn't take him long to figure out who she slept with.

"Shit your parents are probably gonna kill me." Jane mumbled as she remembered all the money and time they'd put into organising this wedding and how they'd already invited all their high up friends to the Armstrong/Isles wedding. Hell their wedding date was already in the newspaper.

"Well at least Ma, can't complain I didn't give her a grandchild I mean sh-" Jane suddenly stopped talking an turned to face Maura.

"Y-you're keeping the baby right?" Jane asked, terrified of the answer.

"Of course I am. It may be a horrible situation we're in and I may have gotten pregnant when sleeping with my best friend when I'm engaged but I already love this little life growing inside of me and it's only seven weeks old." Maura said sighing as she looked down at her stomach.

"Maura…" Jane started.

The Doctor looked up when Jane spoke, she'd heard that tone before, and it was Jane's tone when she was afraid of asking something.

"Ask me sweetie." Maura said preparing herself for the potential question.

"A-are you gonna let me have a place in this baby's life?" Jane asked, suddenly unable to look at Maura.

Maura's heart nearly broke in that moment. Standing up, she walked over to Jane and place one hand on her heart and the other on her cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Jane. I'd never take anything like that from you. This is your baby as much as it is mine. Just because it's growing in me doesn't mean I have any more of a claim to it than you." Maura whispered as she smiled up at her best friend.

"I love you." Jane whispered back.

Maura didn't hesitate to pull Jane into a passionate kiss. Wrapping her hands around Jane's neck, she pulled her closer, while the Italian's arms snaked around Maura's waist.

"What the hell are we going to do Maur?" Jane said pulling back from the kiss and exhaling.

"I really don't know…But I need something from you Jane." Maura asked, biting her lip.

When Jane nodded, she continued.

"I really need some time to process all of this. I know you've given me seven weeks but-but I need more. I need to talk to Jack, it's not going to be easy and I don't want to hurt him more than I already have…I also need to talk to my parents and prepare them for this outrage in the media. But I am going to make the right decision for my life and this baby…for **our** baby." Maura said instantly smiling at the words 'our'.

"Okay Maur." Jane said before she pulled Maura into a kiss.

"Do ya want some Pizza?" Jane grinned.

Maura nodded yes.

"Do you have any peanut butter?" Maura asked, suddenly craving something extra.

"Ew Maur." Jane laughed.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jane was whistling on the way to the morgue. Things were going great between the two women, although not much had change, they had been spending more time together and Maura was sleeping at Jane's more often as they had been working a bad case. Jane was taking the stairs instead of the elevator and was holding a bag of jam donuts and a tub of peanut butter knowing the Doctor was suddenly loving everything smother in peanut butter for a small refreshment snack. For the past two weeks Jane had been nothing but amazing, she had been rubbing Maura's back and feet, reading to the baby, making breakfast and dinner, ensuring Maura ate and drank enough in work and simply came down to tell Maura and her little child that the loved them.

Jane walked past the morgue and poked her head in.

"Maur?" Jane shouted, when she received no reply she headed into the Doctor's officer and noticed the blinds were shut. Scrunching up her face, Jane walked in.

"Maura, you in here? I brought you some Jam do-" Jane began before she was pulled into the officer harshly and pushed into the door before she heard a clicking sound.

"Thank god you're here." Maura whined.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter with the baby?" Jane asked, dropping the donuts and peanut butter before reaching her hands out to Maura's stomach.

Maura couldn't help the smile that crept on her face, ever since she told Jane she was pregnant, the honey blonde wasn't allowed to do anything, it made her heart swell just how protective Jane had become over the two. Although Maura didn't mind, she could get used to her best friend bringing her drinks and snacks almost every two hours throughout the day, the foot rubs and back massages Jane gave her. The one thing Maura couldn't get over was if Maura stayed over at Jane's, the Italian woke in the middle of the night to check on the Doctor, thinking she was asleep and lean over to kiss the ever growing bump before heading back into a slumber.

Maura's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden surge of arousal; she pushed Jane back against the door and leaned in closer. The two looked at each other, Jane with a confused expression and Maura with a big grin. Maura's perfectly manicured hands reached down and began to unbuckled and unzip Jane's pants.

"I want you." Maura moaned before she smashed her lips to Jane's.

"Woah Maura. What are you doing?" Jane asked, stilling the movement on her pants.

"I want you Jane." Maura husked as she began to kiss the Detectives neck.

"I-urhh-can see-oh god-that." Jane laughed.

It didn't take long for Maura to push Jane's pants down, leaving her in just her boxers with a slight bulge.

"Sit on the desk." Maura said before she began to kiss the Italian and pushed her towards the desk.

Jane didn't have a second to reply or process what was happening when she found herself sat on the desk with Maura pulling down her boxers.

Maura bit her lip as she looked down at Jane's semi erect penis and grinned. Bringing her hand down, she started from the bottom before dragging it all the way up.

"Shit." Jane moaned as the Doctor began to stroke her slowly.

"God I love watching you get hard. It's so erotic." Maura whispered as she sucked Jane's lobe between her teeth as she began to move her hand in faster strokes, feeling Jane grow harder against her.

"Oh fuckkk." Jane moaned out loud.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned as she bit her lip.

Jane had her eyes shut tight, loving the feel of Maura's hand stroking her, she was so lost in the moment that she didn't feel Maura pull away until she opened her eyes and saw the honey blonde down on her knees in front of Jane grinning up at the detective.

"Wow, hey wait Maur. You don't hav-"

"Oh, Shit."

Jane tried to reason not wanting a pregnant Maura to be down on her knees when the Doctor cut her off by running her tongue around the head of Jane's erection.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned smiling before she took Jane's hard member into her mouth.

"Oh god. Mau-maur uhhhh can you atleast put- oh fuck- a pillow under your knees." Jane asked trying desperately to make Maura stop. It was that Jane disliked this feeling, she loved it, it was just she didn't want Maura to be in that position she always thought it was so degrading.

Maura ignored Jane's wining and sucked hard on the member feeling it grow bigger in her mouth. The Doctor watched Jane's scarred hands grip onto the table as the Italian tried to hard not to thrust into Maura's mouth. However, Maura was suddenly overcome with desire and encouraged her lover to fuck her mouth by taking as much of Jane's throbbing sex into her mouth and holding that position.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Jane chanted. She couldn't stop her hips any longer, grabbing Maura's head she thrusts herself upwards so that she was fucking the Doctor's warm wet mouth.

Maura didn't spend long down on her knees, the position wasn't too comfortable but she didn't want Jane to cum without it being inside her. Once the Doctor was happy with how hard Jane was, she pulled back from her and pulled down her panties as she hiked her skirt up to her waist and began to climb on Jane.

"Wait, Maura is this safe for the baby?" Jane questioned already a worried parent.

"It's perfectly safe Jane. Now stop worrying and fuck me on this desk." Maura demanded as she pulled her up to straddle her waist.

"Jesus Maur, you're so wet already." Jane said as she began to coat her now full erect penis in Maura's juices.

"Mmmm, I've been thinking about you all day." Maura confessed as she highered herself before she lined up her entrance with Jane's penis before sinking down in one swift motion.

"Fuck." Jane moaned.

"Oh god, you're so big." Maura moaned as they were no hip to hip.

"Wait, I thought you hadn't decided what to do?" Jane asked.

"What about Jack?" Jane questioned.

"Jane sweetie, I'd rather have you deep inside me than him so please just fuck me." Maura begged as her aroused state took over her logical mind.

"Tell me if this position hurts too much." Jane asked before she pulled the Doctor harder against her, her hands grabbing onto her ass. Maura placed both hands on Jane's shoulders and the two began a push and pull rhythm as they moved up and down.

"Jesus." Jane whispered. She would never get over just how good it felt to have Maura ride up and down on her.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god." Maura moaned as she began to move faster on Jane.

Jane took this as an opportunity to kiss the suck the Doctor's neck as she pulled her closer. Jane looked down at the Doctor, she was busy making her way down Maura's neck and realised her so desperately needed to see something.

"Hold onto me Maur." Jane warned, the Doctor nodded and tightened her grip onto Jane's shoulders.

Jane began un button Maura's blouse and moaned out lout before thanking god she had a front clasp on her bra.

"Holy shit, only ten weeks and your boobs have grown." Jane complimented as she grinned up at Maura.

"I'm…uhhh….so glad you….oh god…noticed." Maura struggled to get out.

As Jane leaned forward to take a hard nipple between her teeth she couldn't help but notice the slight bump in Maura's belly. To the unknown eye, you wouldn't be able to tell Maura was pregnant but to Jane she knew and felt tears in her eyes. Maura slowed her thrusts down until coming to a complete stop when she saw Jane freeze her movements and tears streaming down her face as she looked down at Maura's stomach.

"What is it?" Maura asked concerned.

"You just look so beautiful a-an-and I can't believe that's **our** baby in their Maur." Jane said before looking up at the Doctor with a huge grin and wet eyes.

"I love you." Maura said before leaning down and kissing Jane.

Jane smiled into the kiss before she began to move again, her hands on Maura's hips helping the Doctor move up and down.

"Shit uhhhhh." Maura moaned as her walls began to tighten.

Jane held back her moan and tried to keep her eyes open as her penis got impossibly hard, she was trying so hard to keep her orgasm at bay.

"Rub it baby." Jane encouraged as she felt Maura's hands tangle in her hair and her walls get tighter and tighter. That's all it took for Maura, the second her finger rubbed her clit hard, she came.

"OH GOD, FUCK J-J-JA-NE" Maura's pants echoed her office walls before she slumped forward onto Jane.

"S-S-SHIT FUCK, OHHHH." Jane moaned as her penis released streams of cum inside her lover.

Both women where clingy onto each other desperately catching their breathes. Maura snuggled closer into the crook of Jane's neck. The Detective was still buried deep inside Maura and smiled at how perfect this feeling was. Both of them together, connected in the most intimate way where their child growing snuggled close between them. Jane's hand instinctively came around to cup Maura's belly and strokes gentle patterns across the top of the tiny bump.

"Was this what you called me down here for?" Jane asked humouring the Doctor.

"Mmmm, no but I'm glad I did." Maura teased.

Pulling back from the embrace, Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's on her stomach and looked into her eyes.

"I have a Doctor's appointment today and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Maura asked.

"What is it for? Is something wrong?" Jane questioned.

"No honey, It's for my first ultra sound…" Maura smiled as Jane's face softened.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jane smiled kissing the Doctor.

"We get to see our baby today." Maura grinned.

"I can't wait." Jane replied.

* * *

Remember I'm taking requests!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. All of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Rhonda** for beta reading this chapter.

I'd like to apologize for how long I've been away, I've been very busy in work and life.

This is a one shot I was requested to write and I completely forgot I had written it until I came across it in my files.

Also, my other story** 'What is the perfect life?'** I do intend to continue on with it, it's just I have no time.

**WARNING**: This is a G!PEEN fic.

* * *

**Tequila Lovin'**

"Come on Jane." Maura slurred her words as the Detective struggled to open her front door.

"I-Ic-can't get- it in the hole." Jane stumbled over her words.

"That's what she said." Maura giggled out.

Both Jane and Maura burst out laughing at the Detectives words and Maura's joke. The Doctor seemed to understand sarcasm and humour better when she was intoxicated.

"Here we go." Jane said as she practically felt into her own apartment, still holding on to the handle.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Maura asked.

The two women had spent all night at the dirty robber after a hectic case and decided to get drunk, very, very drunk. After finally getting kicked out of the bar and getting cab to Jane's condo, the two were still buzzed and decided to continue drinking.

"Erm…I have te-tequila." Jane said as she grabbed the bottle and two little shot glasses.

Maura nodded and walked closer to take her shot. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful her friend looked today. Jane was dressed in her usual shirt and slacks but there was something extra sexy about a tipsy Jane. Maura didn't know if it was because she was very touchy feely or if her slurred words about Maura's beauty, either way Maura loved a drunken Rizzoli.

Maura grabbed the little glass, ensured she made eye contact with Jane and downed her shot.

"Another." Maura demanded, slamming her shot glass down.

Jane complied and poured another glass.

Again the two made eye contact and downed the shot.

"Another." Maura said again.

Once Jane and Maura drank the last shot, Maura started laughing.

"Wha-what's so funn-funny?" Jane asked, blinking as the tequila went straight to her head.

"I can't tell you." Maura said as she covered her face to try and stop her giggling fit.

"Tell me." Jane said as she stood closer and pulled Maura's hand away from her face.

"Tequila makes me horny." Maura said seductively as she stood closer to her friend, backing Jane into the counter.

"I-it does?" Jane asked, swallowing harshly.

"It does." Maura said, her eyes dilated and her chest flushed.

Jane's eyes darted down to Maura's crotch where she saw a slight budge, the Doctor was right; tequila did indeed make her horny.

Just last week, Jane had found out Maura's secret that she had kept hidden very well, for five long years. Jane had stayed over at Maura's and was heading for a shower, but couldn't find any towels. The Italian headed straight into Maura's room, without knocking and found the woman was in the middle of getting dressed. That's when Jane saw it, Maura's penis hidden in black, no doubt designer boxers. The honey blonde had been mortified and screamed at Jane to get out, but Jane didn't move, she couldn't take her eyes away from the large bulge in the Doctor boxers.

Maura had been so embarrassed and had no choice, but to explain to Jane about her condition she'd had since she hit puberty. Maura was surprised that Jane wasn't freaked out in the slightest; she understood completely; moreover, her friend was hurt and slightly offended at Maura for not telling her sooner.

Jane felt slightly flustered as she looked at Maura's crotch. Usually, the Detective did everything to avoid looking at it when she noticed Maura had a hard on in the mornings or late at night when she'd fallen asleep, but right now, with alcohol running through her system, Jane felt arousal invade her.

"Are you turned on too Jane?" Maura husked as she walked closer still to her best friend, who seemed frozen to the spot.

"N-n-no." Jane lied.

Maura tilted her head and walked so close to Jane that they were almost touching. Carefully Maura slipped her hands down to Jane's belt buckle and unbuckled it. Agonisingly slow Maura slipped the zipper down and stopped as she eyed Jane. Seeing no objection, Maura slid one hand into Jane's pants and grabbed her sex through her panties.

"I think you're lying." Maura slurred as she felt the damn panties against her fingers.

Jane gulped, she couldn't move, she didn't know why she was allowing Maura to touch her, but she sure as hell was enjoying it.

"I-I-I" Jane stammered, she couldn't think straight when Maura was touching her so intimately.

Maura began to slowly move her fingers against wet lace. Searching Maura found a hard clit and rubbed it through her panties.

"You're so wet Jane." Maura teased as she pushed past the barrier and cupped Jane's bare sex.

Jane bucked up into Maura's hand. The honey blonde was definitely a seductress, she was touching Jane just enough to tease her, but not enough to please her.

Jane didn't know what the hell came over her, but when she regained her self control, she slid her hand down to Maura's crotch and undid the button and zip before she slipped her hand into her friends boxer shorts and grabbed her very hard throbbing member. Jane was surprised at how hot it felt and began to move her hand slowly.

Maura's eyes fluttered as the Italian barely stroked her erection.

Maura stopped herself bucking up into Jane's hand and leaned closer so her free hand could brush the dark raven locks of the Italian to one side.

"I really, really want to _**fuck** _you Jane." Maura breathed as she sucked her ear lobe.

Jane's legs felt as though they had turned to jelly when Maura cursed. It was so undeniably arousing and she found herself unable to concentrate on stroking Maura's hard member.

When Maura saw the reaction her words had on Jane, she smiled against her neck and kissed her ear again.

"May I _**fuck** _you Detective?" Maura whispered as she felt Jane tremble. The Italian was obviously just as turned on as Maura.

With Maura's fingers teasing Jane's sex, her own hand gripping Maura's erection, combined with the Doctor husking in her ear, Jane only had one answer.

"Yes." Jane said, barely able to hear it.

That was all Maura needed, she pulled her hand from Jane's pants and pushed the detective against the opposite counter and crashed her lips to Jane's.

Maura didn't need any permission to push her tongue into Jane's mouth. The detective moaned against Maura as she brought her hand up, only to tangle it in honey blonde hair. Meanwhile Maura's hand travelled to Jane's shirt and pulled it up.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jane's shirt was removed, her bra not long after, she moaned as Maura's cold hands groped at her dark breasts.

"You to." Jane whispered a she pulled Maura's silk sweater over her head.

Maura kissed Jane's lips, then neck, down her chest until she reached stiff nipple. Swirling her tongue around it, Maura sucked it harder into her mouth and teased it lightly with her teeth.

"Fuck." Jane whispered as she arched her back into Maura's hot mouth.

Maura released Jane's breast with a plop and pushed the Italian's shoulders back until she got the hint and sat up on the kitchen counter. Maura pulled at Jane's slacks and panties with the help of Jane kicking them until they completely off exposing all of the now nervous Italian. This wasn't going to be soft and gentle love making; this was going to be hard core fucking.

Jane was nervous, but seeing the look of desire in Maura's eyes and the way she eyed Jane's sex like she was going to devour her. That gave Jane the confidence she needed so she spread her legs wider.

Maura grinned as she saw damp dark curls. Maura kissed Jane on the lips before she headed directly for the woman's sex, her hand brushing past a hard nipple until it reached toned thighs. Kissing her inner thighs, she smiled as Jane trembled. Maura couldn't believe how sexy this was, she was about to tongue fuck Jane on the Italian's kitchen counter. Her logical mind was telling her how unsanitary this was, but her intoxicated mine was telling her how sexy this was.

"Put your left leg over my right shoulder." Maura husked as she looked up into dark brown eyes.

Jane did as she was told; her eyes shut tight anticipating Maura's action. Jane nearly screamed out in pleasure when Maura zeroed in straight for Jane's aching clit, relentlessly sucking at it.

Both of Jane's hands latched straight onto Maura's hair and held her in place. The Doctor was alternating between flicking her tongue against Jane's clit and sucking it.

Jane had never felt anything so incredible in all her life. She had allowed Casey to go down on her once, but after a long time of trying to please her, she never came. Yet, with Maura she was just fucking Jane relentlessly and Jane loved it.

Maura was teasing Jane by tracing her outer lips with the tip of her tongue and then going back to flicking her clit.

"Oh god." Jane moaned, trying desperately not to buck her hips and grind down on Maura's face.

Maura for her part was extremely horny, the second she tasted Jane, she felt as though her desire for the Italian had taken over Maura's rational mind. Maura felt her erection straining again her pants, she wanted nothing more than to release it and have it buried deep inside Jane, but Maura wanted and needed Jane to cum in her mouth.

"You taste so fucking good." Maura husked as she licked her lips of the forever increasing wetness.

Jane's hands tightened in Maura's hair. Her grip and her words pushed the honey blonde back into her sex.

Maura smirked at Jane's action before she sucked the hard nub back into her waiting mouth.

"Oh god, oh god." Jane was whispering she could feel how close she was. So very close.

Maura pulled back from Jane's core, sensing how close she was with the tightening of her thighs around the Doctors head. Maura smiled to herself before she gently bit down on Jane's clit sending the Italian over the edge.

"Oh fuck, Mau-Maura, ohhhh, yessss." Jane moaned as she rode out her orgasm before nearly collapsing off the counter. Maura wiped her mouth before holding Jane close as she came down.

"Are you okay?" Maura whispered as she kissed the top of Jane's head.

Jane nodded yes as she tried to catch her breath.

"Good, because my dear sexy Detective, I'm not done with you." Maura said as she pulled the Italian down off the kitchen counter and towards the bedroom.

Jane stopped in the living room and tugged at Maura's hand making her stop. The Doctor turned around thinking Jane had second thoughts about them. However, Jane made sure she held eye contact with Maura and nervously got down on her knees in front of the Doctor and began to tug her pants down.

"Jane, you don-we-" Maura stuttered. The usually well experienced and never shy in the sex department Doctor Isles, stuttered as she watched Jane bite the inside of her cheek as she got on her knees.

"I want to." Jane whispered.

Maura nodded her head.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stand for long." Maura said, she was already painfully hard and if Jane sucked her dick, she wasn't sure how long she'd last without falling over.

Jane nodded and got back on her feet, taking Maura's hand, she pushed her down on the couch.

Getting on her knees, Jane pulled Maura's pants and boxers down and her eyes went wide. She'd seen penises before, but none so big and thick. Jane began to worry that she wouldn't be able good at it, she'd only ever done it twice and then it never lasted very long.

Maura felt her penis twitch the way Jane was looking at her. She was about to inform her friend she didn't have to do anything she wasn't comfortable with but the thought left her mind the second Jane leaned forward.

"Oh god." Maura moaned as Jane brought her tongue out and licked the tip of her erection.

Jane smiled at the reaction she got. She couldn't have been that bad if Maura was moaning. Feeling more confident, she leaned down and sucked the first two inches.

"Shit." Maura whispered. She never was one to swear, but she found in her intoxicated state and the fact Jane Rizzoli was on her knees sucking her off, she'd let it slide.

Jane pushed her hair back before she leaned down and tried to take Maura's entire penis in her mouth. She got about an inch away from the hilt and pulled back. She loved the feel of Maura's hips bucking up to fuck her mouth. She could taste Maura's pre cum on her tongue and moaned.

"Did you like that?" Jane asked looking up, her eyes slightly watering.

Maura nodded her head as though it was about to fall off. Reaching down she tangled her fingers in Jane's head and guided her back to her throbbing sex.

Jane smirked before she dragged her tongue all the way up Maura's shaft and sucking on the tip.

Maura could feel herself close, if Jane took her large dick in her mouth one more time, Maura knew she'd end up cuming. And as if Jane could read her mind, she leaned down and sucked all of Maura's erection in her mouth causing the Doctor to cum.

"Oh god, yes, uhhhhhhh fuck." Maura moaned before she squirted her load down Jane's throat. The Italian swallowed before looking up at her friend.

Once Maura caught her breath she looked at Jane who was still on her knees, planting small kisses on Maura's lower thigh. Maura leaned forward and kissed her best friend with all the passion she could muster up. The two moaned at the taste of the other.

It didn't take long before things began to heat up again. Both women were naked and started walking towards the bedroom, the kiss never breaking.

* * *

Maura pushed Jane down on the bed and began to pinch and pull on hard nipples. Maura was glad she'd had plenty of practice with her stamina as she was once again semi erect. Jane continued to moan in the Doctor's mouth as she roughly played with the Italians breasts.

Maura pulled back from this kiss and looked down to see how wet the Italian was for her already. Smirking, Maura looked up at Jane with a playful wink.

Jane sensing what Maura wanted her to do she grabbed her throbbing member and began to pump her hand up and down, Maura's cock getting harder by the second.

"Shit." Maura said softly as she found it hard to concentrate. The alcohol in her system seemed to hit her properly now and she found herself wanting to fuck Jane hard, fast and dirty. The thought alone was enough to send Maura's sex into a raging hard on, even more so with the help of Jane's hand.

"Spread your legs." Maura husked as she kissed Jane's ear, the Italian did as she was asked before she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

Jane Rizzoli was nervous, she was inexperienced in sex, at the age of thirty-two she was a virgin. Having a strict Catholic upbringing as a child, she always believed in saving yourself for someone special and she had. Growing up, she never had many boyfriends until she was in her twenties and even then, they never lasted. Jane Rizzoli was hard to get along with. All her life only two men had made it past the point where she was comfortable to do foreplay, but that was it. She had performed oral on both Dean and Casey, but it never went further than that. Jane never found her sexual experiences with either man pleasurable. On the other hand, she'd lost count the amount of times she'd woken up with the need to touch herself after having a wet dream about Maura.

Maura Isles, Jane's best friend was the love of her life. The Italian wasn't gay, she wasn't sexually attracted to women in general, she just liked Maura and Maura only. She had been in love with the honey blonde for as long as she could remember. Jane was hurt when she found out about Maura's condition. It's not that she didn't care or was repulsed; she just wished Maura trusted her enough to tell her. There was no doubt that Maura was extremely experienced in sex. Jane couldn't help but to always feel a little resentful of all those people, until now.

Now, however; Jane was scared, nervous and worried about having sex. Although she trusted Maura with her life, she'd never actually told the Doctor she was a virgin. If they had been sober whilst having sex, Jane knew Maura would know she was a virgin, but given the Doctor's drunken state, she hoped she wouldn't notice.

Maura smiled up at Jane before she reached down and grabbed her hard cock. Positioning it at Jane's absolutely soaked entrance; she nodded to the Italian to ensure she was okay. Jane bit her lip and nodded as Maura pushed into her. Once he cock was in a few inches, she pulled back out finding it extremely tight, but due to her irrational state of mind; she assumed she was being clumsy. Trying again she positioned her cock at Jane's sex before slamming her penis into Jane with one thrust, without a doubt breaking Jane's hymen.

"Jesus." Maura moaned as the two where hip to hip. She was amazed at how tight Jane was. Maura was surprised she could fit all of her pulsing erection inside the Italian considering the resistance she met.

"Ssssssst." Jane said as pain shocked her body, she was glad she wasn't sober, because she knew breaking her hymen would have hurt a lot more if she could feel all her senses.

Jane pulled Maura's body flush on top of her so she could hide the small tears that seeped through her long lashes as she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. It hurt so much, but as Maura started moving slowly, sensing how tight Jane was, pleasure began to overtake the pain.

"Jesus Jane, you're so tight." Maura husked. She'd never slept with a woman who was so incredibly tight and Maura had to admit, she loved every second of it.

Jane found the feeling of having Maura's hard penis inside her extremely arousing. She couldn't explain the feeling, but it felt good. If it felt this good all the time, now she could understand why people had sex all the time.

Once the two found a steady rhythm, Maura held Jane down by her hips and pulled out to the tip before slamming back in. She did this slowly a few times, before Jane's hips began to thrust upwards and the two started fucking each other harder and faster. Her thick cock hitting Jane's sweet spot each time.

The Italian had become very vocal since Maura had started plunging into her. As of now, Jane couldn't care less about her loud moans and grunts. She'd never considered herself to be a loud person normally, but the fact her best friend, aka the love of her life, was burying her cock deep within her and fucking her relentlessly, gave her a exceptionally excellent reason to be very, very vocal.

"Oh shit….that feels good….Fuck me Maura." Jane begged as she wrapped her legs around the Doctor ass, pulling her close.

Maura slammed into Jane in short, quick strokes, she could feel the Italian grabbing onto her ass forcing her in and out harder.

"Fuck me harder." Jane begged, she felt extremely buzzed from the alcohol and wouldn't realise just how sensitive she would be in the morning.

"You like dirty talk?" Maura asked, noticing how Jane's hips rose harder.

"Yes." Jane moaned.

Maura grinned, she never considered Jane to moan the way she was, let alone like dirty talk.

"You want me to fuck you hard?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded her head yes as she inhaled a sharp breath.

"You want me to pound my cock into you?" Maura teased seeing the reaction it had.

Jane nodded yes as her hand began to play with her own nipples.

"Are you a naughty girl Jane?" Maura husked as she pulled out and rubbed her penis along Jane's clit before slipping back inside.

"Y-e-yes." Jane breathed out; the feel of Maura's cock rubbing her clit was driving her insane.

"Do you want to be my dirty girl?" Maura asked as she slowed her thrusts waiting for a reply.

"Yes." Jane said, feeling incredibly turned on by Maura's words.

"Turn around." Maura said as she pulled her insanely hard dick from Jane's sopping pussy.

"Wh-what?" Jane asked, her movement on her own breasts stopping, unsure of what Maura was asking.

"Get on your hands and knees." Maura demanded.

Jane looked at Maura confused.

"Roll over…..I want to fuck you from behind." Maura said, trying to stop herself from cuming, the site of Jane naked, her legs wide open for Maura was so incredibly arousing. She needed to fuck Jane from behind and she needed to do it now.

Jane was hesitant for a moment but found Maura being so demanding and taking her from behind oddly sexy. Getting up on her hands and knees, Jane swallowed harshly and waited for the Doctor to impale her.

Maura had the sudden urge to cum all over Jane's ass but decided against it, she wanted to come inside her best friend. Getting into position, she slapped Jane's ass cheeks silently telling her to spread her legs.

Jane complied and nearly head butted the head board when Maura thrust into her. Grabbing onto Jane's hips tightly Maura pulled the Italian back onto her cock as she fucked her at the same time.

The sex was far more amazing than Maura had ever had with any other lovers, the tightens of Jane and the fact she trusted her enough to allow her to fuck her from behind was more than Maura could handle, she wasn't far from coming and neither was Jane.

"Oh Jesus, yes, yes. There! Oh fuck yes there." Jane moaned as Maura began to rock her hips, the change it position was hitting Jane's hot spot each time.

Maura was biting her lip at the image in front of her, her best friend was so beautiful on her hands and knees looking back over her shoulder at Maura, her pearly white teeth worrying her bottom lip.

The Doctor realised she wanted to do something and considering how rough they were having sex, she didn't asked she just did it. Grabbing a fist full of long raven hair, she pulled on it and hard.

"Oh fuck." Jane moaned, the feel of Maura fucking her, pulling her hair was sending Jane closer and closer to the edge, she just needed that last bit of friction to send her screaming. Balancing on one hand, Jane rubbed her own clit frantically and came undone.

"OH FUCK-MA-MAUR-OHHHH-JESUS-FUCK-MAURAAAAA." Jane screamed into the pillow.

Maura moaned as she felt Jane's already tight walls become tighter and clamp down around her dick, she felt wetness cover her erection. Struggling to move, Maura slowed her thrusts down and with one last forward movement, she came inside the Italian coating her inner walls before collapsing on top of Jane.

Once Maura was able to breath, she slowly extracted herself from Jane and lay on the bed next to her.

"God that was hot." Maura said laughing, whereas Jane still hid her face in the pillow.

Maura pulled the covers up over them and tried not to close her eyes, she wanted to check Jane was okay but she found herself extremely exhausted.

The Italian had her face hidden in the pillow as she couldn't believe how hot and amazing her first time was, she wished it would always be like that for now on but she found herself to be crying. The alcohol had started to wear off and with Maura being so rough, it hurt Jane. It was her own fault for begging Maura to be so rough with her but she didn't want her friend to see her cry so she sucked it up and face the honey blonde to see her with her arms wide. Jane snuggled close and the two fell into an deep sleep.

* * *

When Jane had woken up in the arms of her lover, she moved out of Maura's embrace and felt sick. She had drank far too much last night and the effects where showing. Last night, she replayed the evening in her head and suddenly her body ached, especially the throbbing pain between her legs. Jane began to panic not only had they crossed the thin line between from friendship to lovers, Jane had been so vocal and she had never felt more embarrassed. Unable to handle everything, Jane slipped quietly out of bed and got changed. The Italian didn't want to have that talk with Maura so she cowardly decided to write a note rather than tell the woman that she was going for a run.

* * *

Maura woke up the next day with a very big headache. Opening her eyes she shut them quickly as the sunlight hurt her head. Groaning she rolled over only to realise she wasn't in her own bed, she was in Jane's bed, alone. Suddenly, all the events of last night rushed back into Maura mind. The Doctor bolted upright in bed as the images played out like a feature film in her mind. She lifted the sheet to verify what she already knew was true. In between the flat and fitted sheet, was one naked body, hers. Wrapping herself in the duvet, she walked out of the bed room.

"Jane?" Maura called out.

"Jane sweetie?" Maura said again as she walked into the living room.

She cringed when she saw Jane had obviously picked up Maura's clothing that was discarded last night and folded them neatly on the kitchen counter. The same counter Maura fucked Jane on.

Maura walked over to her clothing and noticed a small note in Jane's had writing.

_'__Gone out for a run. Feel free to take a shower.'_

Maura tilted her head, she really hoped Jane wasn't regretting last night. Mean while, to kill some time, she decided to take a shower and wait for Jane.

* * *

Two hours later, Maura had showered, made Jane's bed, tidied up and make the two breakfast, however Jane still hadn't come back from her run. Maura didn't know how to feel about how Jane was acting, did Jane just want sex? A one night stand never to mention what they shared again? Maura began to feel hurt and offended that Jane was obviously avoiding her. The Doctor threw the plates of pancakes into the sink effectively smashing the dish, grabbed her things and walked out of Jane's house.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jane had been avoiding Maura as much as she could. Maura had texted Jane numerous times trying to invite her over, or ask if she could come over, but each time, Jane had an excuse. The two had seen each other at work and at crime scenes, but Jane ensured she was constantly busy and with Frost or Korsak so Maura couldn't talk to her or bring up what happened.

It was this particular day Jane and Frost had come down to the morgue to retrieve the blood results from Maura when Frost's phone rang. Jane's heart sank when she watched the black man walked out of the room while Maura was busy with the file.

"Well the blood results are negative…" Maura said feeling nervous as Frost was taking his time on the phone.

"Thanks." Jane said as she began to walk out of the morgue.

"Jane…" Maura said waiting for the Italian to look at her. "W-what's happening with us?" Maura continued.

"What do you mean?" Jane said raising her eye brows.

Maura tilted her head to the side, she knew Jane knew what they were talking about and she couldn't understand why she was avoiding.

"Jane…come on you've been avoiding me for two weeks." Maura tried again when the Italian said nothing.

"I've not been avoiding you, I-I've just been busy." Jane deflected.

Maura shook her head at her friends' obvious lie.

"Did-did you get the morning after pill?" Maura said worrying as they hadn't used protection.

Jane nodded yes.

An awkward silence developed over the two, Maura didn't know what to say and Jane could have left but she didn't. The Doctor knew her friend wanted to say something but she didn't know how.

"I-I should go back upstairs." Jane said nodding to herself; however, her body language said differently as she was stuck to the spot.

"Do whatever you want Jane." Maura snapped.

"Jeez Maur, what's your problem?" Jane started laughing.

"My problem? You've been- no, you know what? You're supposed to be my best friend…I-I know you Jane and-and I know what we did was-well it was- I don't know what it was, but I know it scared you and you freaked out." Maura started, trying to hold it together.

"But I didn't realise you found me so unappealing that when you woke up next to me you felt the need to run and leave your own apartment and leave me with a-with a fucking note!" Maura said, her voice rose as she remembered reading the small note Jane had left.

"Maura, I-" Jane tried.

"Or is it because of my condition?" Maura said hurt.

"Is it because I'm a freak?" Maura continued

"Maur you're not a fre-" Jane reassured, her best friend and love of her life wasn't a freak.

"Then tell me Jane, why the hell did you leave me and make me feel so-so used and then avoid me for the past two weeks?" Maura cried, unable to hold back the tears.

"I was a virgin." Jane whispered barely able to hear her.

"What?" Maura said unable to hear her friend.

"I-I was a virgin…" Jane said looking into those hazel eyes.

Maura was stunned for a minute; she didn't understand what Jane was saying.

"But-but Dean and Casey?" Maura asked. Jane had been with Casey for nearly two years, surly they must have had sex.

Jane shook her head.

"I-I wanted to wait for the right person-and-and well you were-are the right person, but-but I was so embarrassed about being so-so…" Jane trailed off hoping Maura would understand. "…Then when I woke up, I-I-I couldn't face you." Jane said looking down as she scuffed her feet.

At her friends confession Maura realised what she'd done.

"Oh my god." Maura husked bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"You'd never been penetrated an-and-we-i-we did it rough-and you?" Maura stuttered out as she remembered how rough and dirty she'd been with Jane, how tight she was; suddenly it made sense to Maura. She felt so ashamed of herself; no one should have had that for a first experience.

Jane just nodded her head as a blush crept over her features.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'd of never have done that. I'd of gone slow and been tender and romantic towards you Jane. I'd of made love to you, not fucked you." Maura confessed her feelings towards the Italian were making themselves known.

"Yo-you would have?" Jane said, not believe what she was hearing, she assumed herself and the Doctor were just a one night stand.

"I will." Maura said as she walked closer to her best friend.

"Doctor Isles, did you just ask me out on a date?" Jane teased, surprised that Maura wasn't freaking out.

"Jane Rizzoli, would you do be the honour of going on a date with me?" Maura said smiling at her best friend.

Jane nodded yes.

* * *

Later that evening, Maura had texted Jane asking her to arrive at her house around eight. Eight on the dot, the Italian was knocking on Maura's door. Jane was dressed a in plain black dress, holding a bottle of wine and some of Maura's favourite flowers. The Detective was nervous, so incredibly nervous. She spent an hour going through her dresses, only to pick the one she had chosen first. She didn't know what to do with her hair and she didn't know if she should bring flowers.

When Maura opened her door, Jane felt so embarrassed; Maura was dressed in a casual light blue blouse, black tight jeans and long black boots. Jane felt so overdressed.

"Oh my." Maura said as she bit her lip eyeing up the detectives outfit.

"Shit. I over dressed." Jane said with her shoulders slumped.

"NO!" Maura practically shouted. "You-you look absolutely gorgeous." Maura said smiling.

"Thank you." Jane said grinning at her friend.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked as Maura never made a move to let her in.

"Actually I thought maybe we could have dinner here? I've prepared it." Maura said as she opened her door more to reveal soft playing music, dimmed lights and the table set romantically for two.

"You did all this for me?" Jane asked shyly.

"I did." Maura replied happily.

"Are those for me?" Maura asked as she looked towards the flowers and bottle of wine.

"Er, yeah." Jane said as she rubbed the back of her neck before handing over the bottle of wine and flowers.

* * *

Two hours later, both women had enjoyed a romantic evening, a nice meal, polite conversation and had now settled down on the couch, under a blanket with a glass of wine each.

"I've really enjoyed this evening Maur." Jane mumbled into her glass of wine.

"So have I." Maura replied as she rubbed Jane's knee.

The was a certain change in the atmosphere when both women looked at each other, Maura took her bottom lip between her teeth and glanced down at Jane's mouth. The Italian swallowed the red liquid and placed her glass on the coffee table before she moved closer to Maura and kissed her lightly on the lips.

The Doctor smirked into the kiss, the fact Jane was sober and making the first move made Maura's heart swell, she was so glad the Italian was more confident now.

"So-sorry." Jane said as she pulled back from this kiss.

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me." Maura said as she rubbed her thumb along Maura's cheek.

Maura moved forward and put her wine glass down before turning to the Italian and kissed her with force. Jane moaned into the kiss as Maura rubbed her tongue along the Italians plump lips begging for entrance. Jane opened her mouth and granted her best friend access to her mouth and the two battled for dominance.

As the two continued to make out for about half an hour, Jane had ended up in Maura's lap effectively straddling the honey blonde. Maura wasn't sure when she started to feel Jane's breasts through her dress and play with hard nipples. Jane was becoming more and more aroused as Maura fondled with her tits and by the feel of the bulge by her thigh she knew Maura was too.

"Should we move this somewhere more comfortable?" Maura whispered as she pulled back from Jane, her lips red and chest flustered.

Jane nodded as she stood up, pulled down her dress that had ridden up and took Maura's hand as she lead her to the bed room.

When the two women entered the bedroom, Jane suddenly felt nervous, without much alcohol in her system it felt like she was a virgin all over again.

Maura could sense the shift in Jane's body language and decided to try and make her feel at ease.

"If you don't want to do this Jane, its okay. We can take things slow." Maura said as she rubbed her lover's arms up and down.

"No, I do. I just-well I-I-" Jane stumbled over her words before Maura cut her off with a gentle kiss.

Jane smiled into the kiss; she loved her best friend for knowing she didn't do well when it came to talking about feelings. Jane moved her hands to Maura's face and deepened the kiss again. Maura sighed happily and moved Jane so she was nearer the bed before she reached around her back and began to pull down her zipper of the dress. Jane bit Maura's bottom lip before harshly before she stepped back and allowed the dress to pool at her feet. The Italian quickly kicked off the dress along with her heels. Jane smirked as she saw the hardness in Maura's pants, it strangely gave Jane the confidence she lacked and walked over to the Doctor and pulled her blue blouse from over her head before smashing her lips against the honey blondes.

"Fuck." Maura mumbled as Jane grabbed her through her pants.

"God, you're so hard." Jane said as a shiver ran down her back.

Maura moaned into Jane's mouth at the Italian's sudden show of confidence.

Jane smirked into the kiss as she unzipped and began to pull down Maura's pants.

"Le-lets take this to the bed?" Maura could feel her desire getting the better of her. Jane nodded and took her hand, leading her over to the bed.

Both women got onto the bed, both down to their underwear. Jane moved up nearer the pillows and her eyes ranked down Maura's body, her eyes settling on the large bulge in Maura's boxers. Maura stalked up the bed and settled on top of Jane. The Doctor kissed the Italian with all the force she had and began to undo her bra. The second Jane's breasts where released, Maura cupped them and rubbed hard nipples with her thumbs causing the darker woman to moan in her mouth.

Maura didn't spend long on Jane's breasts; she was incredibly hard and all but ripped Jane's panties off her.

"Move up a bit." Jane asked as her hands played with Maura's boxers.

The Doctor did what she was asked and sat up the bed and hovered over Jane. The Italian pulled down her boxers and bit her lip as Maura's erection sprung free.

"Are you ready?" Maura asked, she was so ready, she could tell Jane was too. Her panties were soaked when she pulled them off.

Jane nodded her head yes.

Maura leaned forward slowly and pushed herself into Jane's tight opening. After their previous time, Maura was sure to be gentle.

"Fuck." Jane moaned into Maura's shoulder.

"Ar-mm-are you okay?" Maura asked, scared she was hurting her lover.

"Y-yes. Yo-you feel so good." Jane whispered as she kissed Maura's neck.

Maura smiled at the gesture and began to pull back then push in, Maura loved the feel of Jane's tight walls clamping around her.

"Jeez, god you're bigger than I remember." Jane husked as she grabbed hands full of honey blonde hair to hold it out of her face.

"Ohh god." Maura moaned at Jane's dirty words. The Doctor began to pick up her pace and pull in and out faster.

"Jane yo-you're so tight." Maura mumbled as she rubbed the tip of her nose along Jane's jaw.

Jane's hands released Maura's hair and reached down to Maura's ass, digging in her nails and pushing her harder against the Italian.

"M-move harder and faster baby." Jane begged as her hips raised up to meet her lover.

Maura nodded to herself and moved herself up on her hands and braced her arms to get a better angle before fucking her friend faster, her hard member reaching places Jane didn't know existed.

"Oh god, shit-ri-right there, fuckkkk." Jane moaned as one hand left Maura's ass to pinch her own hard nipple.

"Ca-can I rub-" Maura was about to ask before Jane cut her off.

"God yes." Jane replied nodding encouragingly.

Maura's free hand snaked down and rubbed the Detectives hard clit.

"OH FUCK. M-M-MAUR UHHHH SHIT GOD." Jane cried out as her walls clamped down and she came hard.

Maura continued to rub her finger on Jane's hard clit while she moved slower inside the detective, finding it difficult as she came.

"SH-SHIT OH JESUS JANE, JANE JANE!" Maura moaned as she came inside her best friend before collapsing down on top of her. The two women's hot naked bodies entwined.

"Th-that's how a first time should have gone." Stated Maura with sheepish undertones as she pulled out of her friend and rolling over.

"I don't care how our first time went Maura….I'm just glad we had a first time." Jane said looking over at her lover and smiling.

"Jane…" Maura said as she moved her hand to cup the Italian's face.

"T-this wasn't just sex for me…" Maura said trailing off.

"I-I've felt something for you, for many years now and-and well never in my wildest imagination did I think you'd feel the same way bu-but now where here and we've crossed a line, I'm so scared I'll ruin our friendship but I can't help myself anymore, I-I love you Jane." Maura said as a tears slid down her face.

"Oh Maura, please don't cry! I love you so much, so- so much." Jane replied smiling as she leaned over and kissed how best friend turned lover.

"It's always been you." Jane mumbled against her lips.


End file.
